Real Emotions
by shir0-chan
Summary: A.K.A Always be my number one. Bad luck seams to follow Sakura around as she moved into a new city. Can her life gets any worse as thousands of eyes are on her while being the school hottie's enemy? Will her bad luck continue?A [SasuSaku] AU fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Real Emotions**

Welcome to **Real Emotions**, well there are so many of these fics but I thought, oh well I might as well have a go on it. This fic is **based** on the following Fics

**Once Upon A September - by snow-maiden13**

**Can't let you go - by Kawaii –Hisui** Which can no longer be found on does any know what happened to it or what happened to Hisui-san?

And you may also find it alike many others which I cannot be bothered naming since Naruto has a name for its 'similar' high school fics.

These Fics inspired me to write this one. But I **don't **intend to make the plot alike; **there will be similarities**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't NOT own Naruto; if I did the series would be so lame that no one would bother watching. But I do own my Naruto wrist band which is an original, anyways enough with the rambling; this applies for the rest of the chapters since I don't like saying the same thing more then once.

**Author's note: **Hi and Welcome to Real emotions, hope you enjoy reading this. The following chapter was rewritten by me, Shiro-chan, and edited by my new beta Innelle.

* * *

**Prelude – The first meeting**

**Edited by Innelle**

Due to unknown reasons Haruno Sakura was recently moved to Tokyo by the order of the parents. They recently moved to America for business and trusted her to live in a luxurious apartment by herself in Tokyo; to her it was no difference no matter where she lived. After all, she lived by herself since she was a chill of 11 years of age. She was grown up alone and became accustomed to the life with no parents, and she was used to being alone. Just like most kids she knew, Sakura came from a rich family, not dead rich, but rich enough to provide her with everything she needed; from shopping sprees to her own apartment. She was also grown accustomed to her parents providing her with what most teen her age will never dreamed of having. They used their money to buy her things, apologizing for not being there for her, that concluded in Sakura thinking that _bribery is a parent's specialty_.

There were times that she wished she was more normal, like most kids living in a home with a father and a mother. The father would go to work while the mother stayed home and took care of her. Yet she knew that a dream like that would be out of reach. Her family, her life, would never be like that. She was cursed with a fate, a fate that landed her in a position where she cannot decide for her own, or even have a say in her life. Her sudden move to Tokyo was an example. Her parents, mother to be more specific, just gave her a call one day telling her that she wanted Sakura to move to Tokyo and that they already bought an apartment for her along with her school settings. Without saying a word Sakura obeyed them and gave a fake laugh which covered through her depressed form. To put it altogether, Haruno Sakura was miserable. Even though she was like that in the inside, Sakura did try her best to look on the brighter side of life.

* * *

It was a cool day, one of those beautiful and bright spring days where Sakura would just want to lay down on the park and play with the clean Sakura leaves on the ground, or dive into a big Sakura petal pool in the park. Unlike most of the other teens around her, Sakura was alone; everywhere she passed there were couples or groups together. She would always receive strange gazes every time she passed someone, maybe it was because of her unnatural hair color which was actually natural. Her parents weren't sure why her hair turned out that way, but her mother did confess wanting that hair color for her while Sakura was still in her mother's tummy.

It didn't take Sakura too long to feel the annoyance built up inside her, she was angry, sad, and lonely at the same time. The loud vibrating sound of the dark arcade nearby caught her attention; she turned around and gave a smile. The arcade, it always cheered her mood up. Playing, concentrating on the game washed away her thoughts and attention to unnecessary things, giving her comfort. She slowly strolled towards the arcade as the loud vibrating music of the DDR machine grew louder.

Her eyes searched around the darkness as one game caught her attention; the original Street Fighter game was all that she ever needed. She slowly approached the isolated machine as no one was there. Why would they? It was an old game; hardly anyone would be interested in it, other than her. She inserted the coins as the game gave a loud roar of the word 'Capcom'. She smiled and chose her character.

The first round was barely practice as she swept through it without breaking even a sweat. Same went for the other rounds; it was mere easy play for her. She went through the whole game as if though it was nothing, but it was nothing. Computer school was worth the time. She finished earning the title of the top player; she entered her ultimate online name and turned around to see a large gallery surrounding her. Her eyes twitched as she noticed they were all boys, her age. After a few painful seconds of them staring at her, a few managed to spoke.

'K-Kawaii'

'Wow…she's cute and strong too'

'Yeah yeah, she's has a hot body too'

'Hey what's your name?'

They were talking about her, yes they were, but she wasn't sure. She blinked and asked 'M-Me?' pointing at herself. A few nodded while others yelled out, a strange feeling tugged her stomach as she noticed the heart shaped eyes, the red faces, and the drools. It was starting to freak her out.

'Eh…her voice sounds sweet too, yes you'

'Ummm…my name is S-Sakura' she hesitated to tell them, but she slowly answered scanning any strange behavior.

'Nice to meet you, are you free now? Would you like to go on a date?' one of the boys stepped up and held out his hand waiting for Sakura to shake them. But while she was deciding whether to be polite or not, another boy kicked that one out of the way.

'She'll never go out with you, ass, not even in a thousand years. But you'll go out with me right?' The boy turned to her and grinned, he was rather cute, but Sakura sweat dropped and gave a hesitated smile, not knowing what to do.

'SHUT UP…she'll go with me' said another. It didn't take too long for the whole crowd of boys to start fighting against one another. Sakura took that chance and ran off from the horrifying experience. If she stayed any longer she would have somehow got caught and mixed into a fight, and that was not what she wanted. She looked back to see the boys were still fighting without a single clue that she was no longer there. That was when she rushed towards something hard making her fumble onto the ground.

A raven haired boy was also on the ground across to her rubbing his head, messing his hair even more then it already was. Without thinking, she just stared at him as he lifted his face, dark eyes, pale skin, his features were almost perfect like a very pretty woman, yet it was a he. She didn't know what to do but just stare. The loud stampeding sound woke Sakura up from her daydream.

'I'm so sorry, have to go now, bye'

She dashed off taking one last glance of the boy; a familiar feeling erupted from inside her. It was strange, a feeling which she could not describe. It took her many turns to lose the 'crowd'; Osaka was nothing of the sort. _Oh why why why did my parents move me to this crazy place?_ Inner Sakura cried out, _oh yeah, why did they move me to this crazy place?_ Feeling a little embarrassed of asking a stupid question which she did not know the answer to, she blushed. _I'll ask my parents later on._ She decided. After having enough of the city by herself, Sakura went home.

Sakura's apartment

Hesitantly she dialed the numbers, knowing that the call would only last for a short while. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for a short moment of happiness.

'_Hello?' _a voice appeared on the other side of the line.

'Hi mom, it's Sakura' Sakura smiled and answered her mother.

'_Ah Sakura, what's up? Do you need anything, more allowance? A new card?' _asked her mother.

'Well I've been thinking, mom why did you move me to Tokyo?' Sakura asked her mother.

'_Honey I'll come to Tokyo this weekend, I'll explain everything to you soon, I have to go now okay, I got an important meeting to attend, bye bye honey, enjoy your first week at school' _Sakura's mother, quickly hung up the phone.

'Bye mom' Sakura sadly told the phone, it was always like that. Every time she called, her mother would either be busy or on a plane. Accustomed to her mother's behavior she smiled sadly and went back to her room. What ended up within a minute disappointed her, she was always happy when talking to her mother, yet she became depressed afterward. She lost her appetite and decided to go to bed without having dinner. Preparing her books for the next day, Sakura took a shower and went straight to sleep. The feeling of familiarity filled her mind as she recalled the raven haired boy, _he was pretty,_ she thought. Knowing it was wrong to call someone pretty she washed off the thoughts. Slowly wandering her mind to other things Sakura fell asleep, dreaming that someday her parents would finally look at her face to face instead of hiding behind those phone calls.

* * *

Like it?Then conitnue readingclick the next chapter and Shiro-chan will give you a hug. That's if I'm in reach. XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Edited by Innelle**

**First day, meet the enemy**

Sakura's alarm clock rang, she woke up, did a few stretches and changed into her uniform. The weather was still warm, so all she wore was the school's miniskirt, and a white school blouse with a blue ribbon tied as a tie. A/N, the Uniform is similar to my one, just that my school skirts are not pleated and we don't have blue ribbons, we got black tie with the school's emblem on it.

"It's another day", said Sakura, it was her habit of doing that every morning, Sakura stuck to her usual morning routine. She brushed her teeth, ate breakfast and then went to school. She grabbed her school bag and walked out of her apartment locking it before she closed the door. She walked slowly towards her school; it was the first day of the school year, she was about to cross the road when a dark blue sports car drove quickly past, almost smashing her.

"Ahh you crazy driver" yelled Sakura, she stood in the middle of the road screaming her head off. She yelled out cursed words that even she herself didn't understand the meanings of. A car from behind honked at her, the cranky driver yelled at the poor girl.

"You crazy bitch get off the road"

Sakura looked back and jumped off the road before she got smashed. As the driver drove past, he sent her the evilest look that she has even seen

"Man what's with today, I almost got smashed twice, what's next, the sky is going to start raining out of nowhere making me run my ass of to school?" Sakura asked herself sarcastically. Just at that moment a thundering sound appeared in the sky, clouds started darkening; a few drops of rain fell on Sakura's face.

"Oh, shit, I take that back, oh no I'm going to be late." Sakura quickly ran towards the school. She made it just before it started raining, but she was late for her first day.

**Konoha Private College** (A/N: Can't think of any other names)

Sakura quickly walked towards the school's office, she sat there waiting for someone to direct her to where she was supposed to go. She waited for about 10 minutes when an extremely attractive woman in a black suit walked up to her, she looked around her thirties. Sakura was sure that this woman was the type that got drooled all over by men her age. She had all the characteristics of a perfect model.

"So you're the new transfer student, welcome to Konoha Private College, I'm the principal, you can just call me Tsunade"

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you" Sakura greeted her with a deep bow. The older lady gave her a smile.

"The school is having an assembly right now; you might as well stay here with me until they finished it. There is no point in attending it since its almost over. Here's your timetable, and I'll introduce you to your class later." The older woman handed Sakura a piece of paper, on it was her timetable for the classes. Sakura politely took the paper and thanked the older lady.

"Ah, arigatou. Sensei, how come you're not at the assembly?" asked Sakura, usually the principal would be there until it ends.

"Yes, well I had some business to take care off. By the way your report from your previous school was very good, I'm expecting a lot from you" Tsunade looked at the girl who gave the older lady a smile. The two kept on talking for a while. They got along very well.

**Ten minutes later**

"The assembly should be finished by now, come I'll introduce you to your new homeroom class." The lady walked out of her office, Sakura followed after her.

**Classroom 2-4**

The class was noisy, all the kids were chatting, having their own private conversation, paper planes were thrown everywhere, the classroom door swung open, when a man with white hair and a black suit walked in. The class fell silent as he spoke. All the students quickly ran back to their seats, a few had horrific looks on their faces.

"Welcome everyone to another school year, I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday, I'm your homeroom teacher H—"the door swung open before Kakashi got to finish his sentence, the principal walked in.

"Ahh Tsunade-sama" Said Kakashi as he moved over for the lady to talk.

"Welcome to a whole new year of school everyone, this year we have a new transfer student. You can come in." Tsunade looked over at the door, Sakura slowly walked in. Her first sight of the class really scared her, she could almost faint in that spot. Most of the boy population was in the crowd that harassed Sakura yesterday chasing her all the way back home. They were shocked to see her too, majority of the populations yelled out.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WE LOVE YOU" All of the males were standing up and out of their seats. Sakura just gave a terrified look on her face. She was about to make a run when Tsunade spoke.

"Well I guess that there is no need for an introduction, have fun with your classmates boys"

Tsunade left the classroom, with a bunch of excited young males nodding their heads. The females were giving Sakura glares and unpleasant looks. A gigantic sweat drop rolled down Sakura's face.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your homeroom teacher, welcome to our class, please tell us a little about yourself, looks like every one is interested in knowing more about you" the teacher seamed pretty friendly. At least Sakura won't be having a hard time this year at school. Her last teacher was terrible.

"Uh…My name is Haruno S—" she was about to continue when a girl screamed out and cutting her off.

"THE GIRLTHAT WAS IN THE FRONTCOVER OF MISS TEEN MAGAZINE LAST MONTH" She was blonde and had blue eyes; her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was also shocked to see someone like that in her class. The whole population of the boys in the class' love heart shaped eyes grew even larger.

"Uh…he he, yeah, I forgotten about that" Sakura scratched her head lightly; the sweat drop that appeared behind her head grew even larger. Sakura continued her introduction.

"So some of you have already known that my part time job is modeling—" Another girl cut her off again, Sakura was getting very irritated. She had a feeling that making friends was going to be hard around here.

"How did you get the job?" Asked one girl, she had dark purple hair, with very big purple eyes. Her name was Reyka.

"My mother was a friend of the producer of Miss Teen, they both went to the same college" Sakura politely answered the girl; she saw a twinkle of jealousy on Reyka's face. Sakura somehow got the feeling that making girlfriends was going to be harder.

"Well that's enough Sakura you can sit down now; umm...you can sit next to Uchiha, Uchiha, put your hands up so the girl here can see you." Kakashi looked over at a familiar raven haired boy that Sakura had seen somewhere before. Sasuke looked up he put his hands up as Sakura walked over to him.

"Eh sensei, that is not fair, how come Pinky there gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" Reyka yelled out. Sakura was really pissed of when Reyka yelled out, she had enough bad luck today, and she didn't want her day to get any worse, and she was not in the mood for people to joke about her natural hair color.

"Reyka, Sasuke is the only one who doesn't have a seatmate, also the seat next to him is the only seat in the class" Kakashi's voice sounded as bored as ever, it almost seemed as if though he was used to Reyka's behavior.

"But Sensei it's not fair." Reyka whined.

"Fine I'll make it fair, Sasuke, who would you prefer to sit next to you, Sakura or Reyka?" Kakashi asked the raven haired boy who looked like he was asleep.

"I don't want annoying fan girl hanging all over me" That was Sasuke's answer. Sakura was confused over that, she didn't get it at all, what's a fan-girl?

"Sakura, you'll be sitting next to Sasuke here" Kakashi translated it for her. She went next to Sasuke and pulled a chair out and sat next to the raven haired person that she saw yesterday.

**Lunch time **

Sakura sat in her desk looking out the window, he desk partner was just sitting there sleeping, and he didn't even notice the crowd around him. Or the amount of attention that he was receiving.

"Hi Sakura-san, I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you" The blonde haired girl with blue eyes gave her a gentle smile which Sakura returned.

"Just call me Sakura, nice to meet you too"

"So the new kid is making friends now." A voice poped up from behind the big crowd that was circling Sakura.

"Ahh, the ugly bitch, what, is she jealous of our new classmate here?" Ino returned her insult. It was Reyka.

"You bitch; you have no right to call me that" Reyka yelled back at Ino.

"Well I have no right to call you that but, you shouldn't talk you crazy fan freak" Ino yelled back at Reyka.

"If I were you I wouldn't talk, you had a large crush on Sasuke-kun since you were in junior high, I'm not the only one you know"

Reyka sure was good on talking back. Ino was speechless, she had nothing to say, Reyka was right, Ino looked down to the ground in shame. Sakura thought that it is about time that she stepped in. This Reyka girl was really pissing her off.

"Hmph… I may be new and don't know what's going on, I don't even know much about you either and I shouldn't be judging you, but I don't need time to know that you're a selfish bitch who likes to pick on people, you have no right to talk about people like that, what's wrong with me making friends, what do you know about loneliness anyways? And while I'm on the subject, why do you need to butt into people's business anyways, Ino-chan here is just being nice, people like you make me sick, thinking that everything revolves around them" The whole class was shocked by Sakura's words; she didn't look as vulnerable as she was before in front of the class.

"Shut up you big forehead, losers like you shouldn't even be able to sit next to Sasuke-kun, just because you are a model and you are popular , doesn't mean that you can go and sit next to my Sasuke-kun" This was it, Sakura hated it most when some called her big forehead, she hated it so much that she went up to Reyka and gave her a big slap, everyone in the class saw that, even the sleeping Sasuke. He was just pretending to be sleeping.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled Reyka; she had her hand on top of the red cheek that Sakura had slapped. Sakura kept silent, she took her lunch and walked off, and she turned around after walking three steps and said.

"I can sit wherever I like, it's not like I had a choice, what do you know about me anyways, Ino-chan I'm sorry I don't want to stay here anymore, see you later." With that, Sakura walked off. There were a sad look in Sakura's eyes. Ino was just standing there confused, and Sakura wasn't the girl that was in front of the class that she saw a moment ago

**The school's roof top**

Sakura sat on the school rooftop. She had always hated it when people called her 'big forehead', it brought back bad memories.

**Flash back**

_Little Sakura was in pre-school, her hair was all over her face, a few bigger kids started teasing her._

"_My my…what a big forehead, your not normal, and you tried to hide it with your hair, let's see what happens when we cut it all off" _

_The bigger kids smirked at the crying Sakura in an evil way, the kid was holding a scissor. Sakura tried to fend off the bullies but she was no match, she was weaker then them, the little Sakura finally gave up as the bigger kids cut her long hair waist length into shoulder length, her fringe revealed her forehead, the little Sakura cried even harder. The older kids beat Sakura up even more, she cries and cries harder. She forgotten what happened next, she found herself in the hospital wrapped in bandages._

**End of Flashback **

Sakura got her hand and reached for her forehead, she closed her eyes and told herself.

"Stop thinking about it Sakura, it happened a long time ago, forget about it" Sakura felt drops of water falling down her cheeks.

"Forget it, forget it, forget it, damn it forget it Sakura it was a long time ago" But more tears came out.

"Crying on your first day already, just as I thought, you're weak"

She heard a hot male voice; it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura quickly wiped her tears, she didn't want anyone to think that she was weak.

"It's none of your business, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"This is my spot" Said Sasuke simply.

"Ha, it's not like you own the school or anything" Sakura was starting to think that this Sasuke guy was an arrogant dickhead.

"Uh actually, I do own the school" Sasuke told her in an innocent tone.

"You do?" Sakura was surprise. She felt stupid saying that.

"Not me but my family, we support the school every year." the raven haired boy took out his lunch and started eating. He sat opposite to Sakura

'_It's strange that she haven't drooled over me yet, usually if one of the other girls is eating lunch with me they would be all over me, this girl she is interesting'_ thought Sasuke. He carefully examined her _'she is not afraid to eat in front of a guy, she hasn't drooled over me, and most of all she doesn't talk in a high pitched tone' _Sasuke realized that this was the first time that he actually paid attention to a girl.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" asked Sakura. This raven haired seatmate of her seamed so familiar.

"Yeah yesterday at the arcade, you bumped into me" Sasuke answered her in a monotone, Sakura didn't want to hear that, of course she remembered Sasuke from yesterday, she was hoping that he gave her a different answer, something inside her was telling her that she has seen him somewhere before.

"Oh yeah, sorry about yesterday, I was—" Sakura got cutoff by Sasuke.

"Running from fan boys?" asked Sasuke. He glanced over at the girl; a confused looked appeared on her face.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sakura gave him a pretty confused look.

"You've only been here for half a day and already you're popular"

"Popular?" Asked Sakura, she didn't get one thing that Sasuke was talking about.

"Many people are already talking about the new pink-haired model that sits next to Uchiha Sasuke in class 2-4" Sasuke answered her properly.

"Eh…what that can't be, I just got here" Sakura exclaimed. She looked over at her seatmate, he has done eating and was about to leave. He looked back at the girl after walking three steps.

"Well looks like your going to have a fan club soon, better be prepared for the future. Laterz" After saying that Uchiha Sasuke walked down the stairs leaving Sakura seating on the roof top by herself, Sakura wasn't sure what he meant by 'be prepared for the future', but there was no point in wondering about it now.

**The Hall Way**

Sakura left after a while, lunch was halfway over when she came down, she saw Ino on the way, and Ino looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, ano, are you okay? Don't listen to what that freak says, she's just jealous of you. " Ino told her.

"Yeah I'm okay, I was just irritated that's all, I'm not exactly having a good day" Sakura made a turn at the corner.

"I see"

"This, morning I almost got smashed by a stupid sports car, then I almost got smashed by a stupid truck, I was called a crazy bitch twice" Sakura was starting to think that Tokyo was a place where bad luck falls upon her full time.

"Ah, I see, well your day will get better soon, let's go back to class, the bell is going to ring soon" Ino got Sakura's hands and pulled her.

**On the way back to class**

Sakura and Ino walked back to class with a conversation full of laughter, she was already making a new friend and this made her happy. As the two girls made a turn at the corner to go to their classroom, the next sight kind of shocked Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke was beating up another student, and all the people just stood there and watched him, and they didn't do anything about it.

"I…Ino-chan what is he doing?" Sakura asked Ino, he was not the person she saw a few minutes ago.

"Sakura-chan it's best if you don't get into this" Ino sadly told her new friend.

"What is he doing, how come no one is stopping him?" Sakura was confused with the situation at hand.

Sasuke beat up the student, he felt better every time he landed a kick on the guy. A slap out of no where landed on Sasuke's face, it didn't hurt physically, but somehow mentally. He looked up to see the owner of the hands; it was none other than Sakura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Sasuke looked at her with confused eyes.

"No, what the hell do you think **you're **doing?" Sakura asked him back.

"Taking care of a thorn in my sight" Sasuke answered her simply.

"What did he ever do to you?" Sakura asked the guy with very angry eyes.

"Nothing, I just felt like beating him up." Sasuke again answered the girl; he gave a grin that showed a lot of blood thirst. Another slap was thrown at his flawless face.

"You're a sick guy, bastards like you should be punished somehow, you don't know how it feels being bullied like that."

Sakura gave him a hated look, the looks in her eyes some how make Sasuke feel uneasy.

"You know no one defies me in this school, no one" Sasuke's face grew serious, he was about to hit Sakura when the bell rang.

"Who cares, throw your best at me, even though you own the school, you can't kick me out, what do bullies like you know anyways" Sakura argued, she was about to land another hit on his face when Sasuke spoke back at the pink haired girl.

"I'll make you drop out, you're saved by the bell" with that Sasuke walked in the class room.

The rest of Sakura's day was fine; she didn't talk to her seatmate at all, he seemed to be sleeping for most of the time.

**After school**

It was raining again, Sakura stood there in front of the school front door waiting for the rain to stop, but I seemed never ending. Everyone from school had left already; they all had umbrellas except for her.

"Ah, today is not my good luck day, when is this ever going to end, ahhhh…I wanna go home" Sakura talked to herself, it's her habit of doing that.

"Looks like it's never going to end you might as well stay here for the night."

A mocking voice came from behind Sakura she turned around to see who it was. It was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. His hands were in his pockets, he has an emotionless blank face, he stood next to her watching the rain.

"Very funny, jerk" Sakura somehow felt irritated when she talked to this guy now.

"You know you're the first to defy me" Sasuke stared at the rain.

"So what" Sakura was wondering why this jerk bothered telling her this.

"That means that I'll make your life as good as hell stupid forehead" Sasuke still had an emotionless blank face, although he may have looked like that, there was a slight sign of excitement in his eyes.

"Do your worst, bring it on jerk" Sakura provoked him. She despised bullies and she'll do anything to get rid of them.

"Starting tomorrow, your life will be hell, don't say I didn't warn you, war is on starting tomorrow" Sasuke didn't took in her provokes, he was a cool and calm guy and no one was going to make him lose it.

"Yeah, war is on, ahh this rain is never ending" Complained Sakura, she didn't seem to really care about whether she was making an enemy or not, she has been alone for most of her life, she has gotten used to it, and she didn't care if the whole school went against her, she fought for what she believed in. Sasuke stared at her for a while then decided to speak.

"You want a ride?" asked Sasuke. Sakura was confused _'isn't this guy suppose to be my_ _enemy?'_.

"A ride?" Asked Sakura, Sasuke then ran off, he looked back and told the girl.

"I'll be right back" He ran towards the car parking lot of the school.

**A few minutes later**

Sakura was standing there waiting for the rain to end, but it was pouring. A familiar dark blue sports car stopped in front of her, the automatic window slowly opened, showing a familiar raven haired boy in it.

"Come in" Said Sasuke. Sakura opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, _'his car smells nice, but that doesn't change the fact that he almost ran me over, stupid jerk, he's going to pay.' _thought Sakura.

"You know you almost ran me over this morning" Sakura told Sasuke in a cold tone.

"Your fault for not looking" Answered the raven haired boy. _'Damn, he's smart' _Sakura then kept quiet for the rest of the ride; there was nothing to talk to Sasuke about. As she got out of his car she thanked her new enemy and ran in the building. _'So war starts tomorrow' _thought Sakura.

* * *

Yup Yup this chapter was Edited...On to the next? 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Edited by Innelle**

**Day one, the first war**

Sakura woke up in the morning without her alarm clock doing its job. It was still early; the girl looked outside her window the sun was rising, and she could feel the warm heat coming from the beautiful sight. Sakura slowly got out of her bed and changed into her uniform, she did her usual routine; it was still early so she watched a little TV. Somehow, the girl couldn't get over the fact that war was going to start today with her and Uchiha Sasuke for real. She was worried, but also excited, it was only her second day at school and she has already got something to look forward to, but she won't admit it. Knowing that the boy would pull some kind of pranks on her, she put a few things ready to go in her bag. She was determined to win no matter what happens. Someone was going to have to teach that boy a lesson and that would be her, since everyone was so scared of him.

Sakura walked through the streets enjoying the light breeze of the morning air, it wasn't a cold day, it was one of those days when the temperatures are just right. She crossed the road without some driver smashing her, in other words she had a peaceful walk to school without running her ass off or getting really mad.

**Konoha private college**

**Class room 2-4**

Sakura slowly walked down the corridor towards her locker, she put her bag inside and took out her books, the girl slowly walked to her classroom. There were loud noises coming out from the classroom, Sakura opened the door when suddenly a large crowd of boys approached her with fast speed, they surrounded her, the girl had nowhere to run. An extremely large sweat drop appeared behind Sakura's head, she had a feeling that this was going to happen.

"Sakura-chan, war is on today, we'll be cheering on for you" a dark haired boy told her. A few other males agreed with him, they gave a loud 'YEAH'.

"Yeah, go Sakura-chan, by the way, would you like to go on a date with me?" Once of the boys asked.

"No! Why would she want to go with you, she would rather go with me!" another boy yelled out. The large crowd of boys started an argument over who Sakura would go out with.

Sakura's sweat drop grew even bigger, it was almost at its exploding limit, she could almost do anything to get out of this situation, but she was surrounded, Sakura felt a large amount of air loss as the crowd closed in on her. When Ino saw the poor girl, she rushed through the large crowd, consisting of only males, and pulled Sakura out.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" asked Ino, Sakura grinned at the girl and answered.

"Yeah, thanks Ino-chan" Sakura breathed heavily, and Ino gave a kind smile.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone" Ino looked at the group who was behind her. Sakura noticed that none of the boys in the group were in the crowd that was surrounding her when she came in. One of them was a boy who had his hair all tied up and also had a bored expression on his face. Another was a shy girl with peal white eyes and dark blue hair. Next to her was a boy with dark black hair and sunglasses, and next to him was a boy with a puppy on top of his head, _'do they allow that in school?' _Inner Sakura wondered.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and Kiba meet Sakura"

"Hi everyone" Sakura gave them one of her trademark smiles that was often took on photos and published on magazines. A blonde boy blushed, most of the boys just gave her a nod or a smile, Hinata gave Sakura a little wave, and Sakura waved back, the shy girl sat next to A blonde kid whom nobody talked to. The school bell rang.

"I'll introduce you to the others later" Ino went and took a seat next to Shikamaru, it seemed that he was her seatmate. Every one in the class slowly went back to their seats, Sakura did the same. The young Uchiha was already there, he was sitting with his eyes closed, arms folded under his chest, he opened his eyes as he sensed Sakura by her dainty steps. The girl took a seat next to him and didn't say anything at all, there were silence, and so far no pranks have been played yet.

**Recess**

Sakura was accompanied by Ino this time; they were walking outside the school towards a tall cherry blossom tree, all the people that Ino has just introduced to Sakura were there except for three that she did not know.

"Hi guys, sempai meet Sakura, she's our new classmate"

Sakura looked at three. One of them had the same pearl eyes as Hinata, and long chocolate brown hair that was kept tied at the back neatly, his face was flawless, Sakura could almost mistaken him as a girl without his male school uniform. Another was a pretty girl, she sat next to the boy with chocolate brown hair, she also had chocolate brown hair, but hers was tied up in two Chinese buns, she seemed pretty close to the boy with the pearl eyes.

The other was a weird looking one, his hair was in a short-bowl-cut style, it was shinny black, so shinny that Sakura thought she could see herself in there, he had strange round eyes and some large under lashes, Sakura shivered at his look. The three upperclassmen greeted her with a smile and nodded just like the others. Ino and Sakura took a seat in the circle under the tall tree. A few of the boys were having their own conversation.

"Sakura-chan this is Neji-sempai, Tenten-sempai and Lee-sempai." Sakura bowed her head at the seniors, the three did the same.

"So Sakura-san do you have a boyfriend yet?" Lee asked the girl, a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"How troublesome" Said Shikamaru, he turned his head the other way and joined the other boys that were having their own conversation.

"Oh no, not again" said Tenten, she put her hands on her forehead; a sweat drop appeared the side of her face.

"Um, no, why?" asked Sakura.

"Really, then let's go out, I'll protect you until I die" the boy winked at Sakura, which terrified her even more.

"N.o .w.a.y" answered Sakura; she was hopping that this group of people wouldn't have any one of those fan boys.

"Why?" asked the confused yet shocked upperclassman.

"You're lame" Answered Sakura blankly.

"So this is Uchiha's new target, a pretty tough one I have to admit, it's strange for him to have a girl target though." Neji examined the girl ever since she got to the tree. His freaky eyes made it even more freaky as she made contact with them.

"Hey thick brow-sempai, STOP FLIRTIN' WITH SAKURA, you're terrifying the girl" Kiba was screaming at the peak of his voice. Sakura mentally thanked Kiba; she then quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, uh, Neji-sempai, you were saying something about it being strange that the jerk is having a girl as a target?" Sakura turned over to Neji.

"All of Uchiha's targets have been male up until now." Neji answered her, he closed his pearl eyes and folded his arms, Sakura thought that his behavior was a lot like the jerk that she knows, a lot alike. Same cool freaky tone, same cool personality.

"What's so weird about that?" Asked Sakura

"Nothing" answered Neji.

"Don't mind Neji, he's like that. He likes to think that he knows everything when he doesn't" Tenten smiled at her, Neji shot her a glare.

"So has that bastard done anything to you yet?" Asked Shikamaru

"No nothing yet" Answered Sakura, she thought that it was strange too; he's the one who started the war.

"That's strange for that bastard; he would usually have started by now" Shikamaru put his hands under his chin trying to think. Sakura thought that he looked adorable like that.

"Well you better watch out, he's planning something big" warned Neji, but something in his pearl eyes told Sakura that it would be more then big.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern sempai" Sakura smiled. Ino's face saddened, something's up Sakura knew it, she decided to ask her new friend.

"Ino-chan, what's wrong"

"Sasuke-kun…he was never like that" answered Ino sadly.

"Really, that cold blooded jerk?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah, he was once like us just normal, until one day." Ino stopped, her face turned pale.

"What happened, Ino-chan" Sakura was concerned about her blonde friend; the looks on the blonde girl's face didn't look so good.

"His farther forced him into an arranged marriage with one of their business partners and forced him to go overseas for an overboard study, but he refused to go, he liked his life here, back then Sasuke was happy, so his parents and brother just left him and went overseas for business, Sasuke-kun have been living alone this whole time. Slowly he began hating his life; he isolated himself from everyone else and started to act like an arrogant jerk." Tears were forming in Ino's eyes, Sakura rubbed her back softly, and the others listened in pain, a few of the boys that were having their own conversation stopped to listen.

"I never knew that, I guess me and him are alike" Sakura tone was bitter, she then continued.

"But that doesn't mean he can go and start acting like a stuck up jerk" The recess bell rang and the quiet group went to class slowly; none of them said a word.

**Classroom 2-4**

Sakura was walking in front of everyone as she opened the door; a chalkboard duster fell on her head leaving her hair with many different colors of dust.

"Ah, WHO THE HELL SET UP THE STUPID TRAP" screeched Sakura, the girl spotted the young Uchiha sitting his desk with a smirk on his face.

"YOU"

The girl quickly dashed towards the smirking Uchiha not realizing that he had another trap under his sleeve, the girl slipped, there was oil on the floor when she was about half a meter away from the boy, he knew from the beginning what her reactions were. As the girl slipped, she fell on top of Sasuke making his chair fall back because of the large amount of weight. They were both on the floor, Sakura was practically on top of her enemy, when a large crowd formed around them. Every one in the class was looking.

"GET OFF SASUKE-KUN, YOU UGLY FOREHEAD GIRL."

Screeched Reyka and a few other girls in their horrible high pitched voices, Shikamaru was in the crowd, he covered his ears and said something about women being troublesome, Ino just had a worry look on her face, but there was a glint of jealousy in her eyes for a second. The other females in the classroom were giving Sakura the evil glare.

While the males were giving Sasuke the evil glare, Sakura was practically on top of him on the floor, meaning that her breasts were pressing against his chest really hard. The young Uchiha suddenly felt as if there was a lack of oxygen in the class room, he couldn't breathe, the boy was allergic to dust and the dust on Sakura's hair was enough to make it hard for him to breathe, also having an extremely attractive girl on top of you while her breasts are pressing on to you isn't a making it easier.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY- FOREHEAD - WOMAN" yelled Sasuke. Sakura slowly got up, she was silent, the girl took a seat ignoring the evil glares. The classroom door opened as the teacher came in. Sakura slowly got up and sat beside Sakura, the two were silent. The teacher started the lesson, Sakura whispered to her arch enemy.

"I thought you would have done better"

"That was only the opening act, there's more, if you think that that was my best then you better watch out, you should give up before it's too late" Sasuke whispered back.

"Care to share Uchiha" Asuma-sensei caught the Uchiha whispering, Sakura smirked at the Uchiha who had just got in trouble.

"I heard you whispering to him too Haruno, OUT BOTH OF YOU" Asuma yelled at the two. They slowly got out of their seats and walked out of the class room.

"I'll be out there in a sec" The teacher yelled out at the two students.

**Out side the classroom**

"You stupid jerk, you shouldn't have said anything at all" Sakura blamed the boy; she frowned at the flawless face that so many girls were so crazy about.

"You're the one who started talking to me first, it's clearly your fault, stupid forehead-girl" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Don't.call.me.that" Sakura had a scary look on her face, she always got offended when people called her 'forehead girl', it's not exactly a good thing to tease the girl about.

"Oh, so that's your weak spot, forehead girl, it suites you" Sasuke smirked.

"Your one mean bastard, you're only taking your anger out on others" Sakura muttered. The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared from his face.

"What do you know anyway" Sasuke's tone darkened, Sakura sure did hit his spot.

"Taking your anger out on others is a bad way to face your problems; I know more then you think" Sakura told the boy in a cold tone.

"Who said I have problems?" asked Sasuke.

"Your face tells it all, it's not easy to hide it, you're afraid of getting close to people, that's why you isolate yourself. You're jealous when you see people being happy, you wonder why you're not like them… After all no one can defeat loneliness, you're just a confused child, and it's time to grow up." Sakura ended her sentence, she told him in a pained voice, she knew that she had said too much, but it was the truth, she saw right through this person when she first saw him, the darkness in his eyes told her that. But most of the words that she told him were what she told herself many times, they were more alike then they thought.

"You sound like an arrogant bitch, stop talking as though you know everything about me, what do you know about loneliness anyways, you live in that happy little world of yours" Sasuke's face darkened he hid away his eyes with his dark hair his head turned the other way.

"You're annoying" muttered Sasuke.

At that moment Sasuke felt a large smack across his cheek; he could feel it burning in pain, Sakura had slapped him once again.

"What do you know about me anyways?"

Sasuke was speechless. The two stood outside the class room with silence, Sakura clearly won the first war through talking.

The whole day ended up without any pranks, Sakura didn't tell anyone about her talk with Sasuke, it was something that she thought shouldn't be gossiped around. She didn't talk to the Uchiha at all for that day; he was occupied in his thoughts.

Sakura went home by herself, she had a peaceful walk just like in the morning, the girl didn't spot any dark blue sports cars passing. Somehow Sakura felt as if though something was missing in her. That night Sakura received a call from her mother.

"Hello?" Sakura picked up the phone.

"_Honey, its me mom, I'm just calling to see how you are doing."_

"Oh, I'm just fine mom" Sakura lied she was worried about Sasuke, she knew that she had said too much.

"_Honey, you seem sad what's wrong? Don't lie to me, I know you" _

"Nothing really mom" Sakura lied she put on her happy tone, that always seamed to do the trick.

"_Okay then, how were the other kids treating you?" _

"Oh, just fine mom, I made quite a few friends." Sakura answered.

"_That's great to hear honey, well; I got bad news for you"_ Sakura's mother paused.

"_I can't come to Tokyo this weekend, my schedule is booked with meetings and treaties between companies to companies, and I won't be free until next month…I think"_

"That's okay mom, hey I'm going to sleep now okay, bye" Sakura really didn't want to talk anymore, she was looking forward to seeing her mom, and now she had to wait another month, today wasn't her good luck day, it seemed like winning the first war wasn't a good luck thing after all.

"_Okay then honey, sweet dreams, I got a meeting to attend, take care"_

"Yes I will mom, bye"

Sakura hung up the phone and went straight to sleep forgetting to switch her alarm clock on. Dreaming of the outcome of the next war, she sleep in peace smilling.

* * *

On to the next?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Edited by Innelle**

**The war is on part 2**

**Day two, the bruise and the dirty hair**

The sunlight from Sakura's window woke her up, she slowly opened her eyes, and it was very bright. The pink-haired girl glanced over at her alarm clock; her next reaction made her fall off her bed.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE" yelled Sakura; she suddenly dashed towards her bathroom, grabbed her uniform neatly lying on the top of her chair on the way, and bolted out of her apartment, not caring whether her clothes were on the right way.

"I should have set my alarm clock last night, this is so, so, so stupid" The girl ran even faster. She then realized that she didn't even have time to have a shower "SHIIIIT", all she managed to do in the bathroom was brush her teeth and brush her hair. Suddenly as she was about to run across the road, she had almost been sideswiped by that familiar blue sports car she encountered on her first day of school. _"DAMN BASTARD"_, she thought to herself.

"You idiot, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me again?" Sakura was yelling at Sasuke's sports car. The car stopped. Sasuke put his head out of the window and yelled back.

" Humph, you're the one who tried to get smashed; not my fault you wanna die early. Oh yeah I'd hurry if I were you, you'll be late again." Sasuke drove off after that, leaving a very angry Sakura behind.

"Sigh… he's right…DAMMIT" Sakura dashed as fast as she could towards her school; but she arrived just in time to hear the school bell ring.

**Konoha Private College **

Sakura made it in time before the school gate closed; she sped as fast as she could towards the gym, as she opened the door, a bucket of water fell on her. But to Sakura's horror the liquid that fell on her wasn't water; it was coke, meaning that Sakura was drenched in soft drink from head to toe. The girl slowly took the bucket off her head; she searched the room for the culprit; Sasuke. "_DAMMIT_" she thought to herself once again.

She scanned the area for him. He was pretty easy to find considering he was in the center, laughing so hard that his face turned as red as a tomato. There were tears forming on the sides of his closed eyes. Sakura turned all red, she was angry and embarrassed at the same time. She stormed over to kill the cocky blue haired punk, until that is, she tripped on a rope ready and tied near the group so that she would trip. It was neatly set up by Sasuke himself. The bucket flew up and landed on her head.

'_THAT BASTARD, HE PLANNED IT ALL…GRRR...HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS'_

Inner Sakura was fuming. But Sasuke provoked her even more; he got a camera out of his pocket and took a picture of Sakura on the floor with a bucket over her head. Examining the funny sight, the boy laughed out loud. Then asked her

"You wanna copy?"

Then, suddenly a bucket landed on Sasuke, smashing into his pretty boy face. He then stopped his laughing just to see a very pissed off Sakura. His face was hurting but the pain was worth it. To see Sakura angry was satisfying enough for him. He once again pulled out his camera and took another shot. There were a loud gasp; people in the class were yelling things out like.

"She hit Sasuke-kun's face, I can't believe her, RUN SASUKE-KUN" One fan girl shrieked, the others were saying the same things. They were mainly screaming out with their high pitched voices telling Sasuke to run.

"Get him Sakura-chan" Yelled one fan boy, the whole class was practically cheering on for the couple. The boys were very interested in Sakura trying to kill Sasuke; most of male students in the school detested him anyway.

"YOU JERK, I'M GOING TO FUCKEN KILL YOU"

Sakura dashed as fast as she could towards the Uchiha, throwing her bag and everything that she had with her at him. He ran as fast as he could to get away from her, he didn't know what would happen if she caught him but, he did know it was not something good. The two chased each other around the gym, Sakura would yell out cursed words while Sasuke just provoked her even more.

"Come and get me large forehead, hahhahahahahahahaha"

To Sasuke, the girl was even cuter when she was mad. Sakura picked up the bucket that dropped on the floor earlier from hitting Sasuke. She aimed for his face again but she missed, the poor girl didn't realize that the bucket hit a person. Maito Gai, who was the PE teacher, happened to walk into the gym at the moment.

Sakura continued on chasing the Uchiha, neither of the two realized that the P.E teacher's head was still spinning in pain, he ran towards the two but got caught by the trap that Sasuke had set earlier and fell down. At this point the teacher was very angry seeing his whole class acting out of control cheering on for two students that were chasing each other around the gym. What kind of teacher wouldn't?

"UCHIHA, HARUNO AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION TODAY ALONG WITH CLEANING THE GYM FOR A WHOLE MONTH" Sasuke and Sakura stopped chasing each other around when they heard that, Sakura's hair was sticky and messed up, Sasuke had a humongous bruise on his face. The two looked at the teacher weirdly as if they were about to crack up, Gai's nose was practically flat and he had a large red bruise on his cheek, he was still dizzy from the fall, there were stars spinning around his head.

"Sensei, what happened to you?" asked Sasuke, the boy struggled to keep his face calm; the two had no idea what they had just done to the poor teacher. The stars that were spinning around Gai's head disappeared.

"WHAT HAPPENED...YOU ASKED ME WHAT HAPPENED UCHIHA WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO CLUB TRY OUTS THIS YEAR... GEEZE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS A TROUBLESOME TIME!." Gai was going red; he looked as if as though he was going to blow up.

"What? you can't do that."

Sasuke was one of the best athletes in the school, he was one of the best in sports, and now he couldn't even do the try outs.

"OH YES I CAN, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED UNTIL YOU LEARN TO STOP ACTING LIKE A KID, NOW I WANT ALL OF YOU CHANGED AND BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES" the teacher yelled at the peak of his voice towards his students, steam was coming out of his ears.

Furious as he was, Sasuke walked away and then suddenly bumped into a nice looking blonde boy with pretty blue eyes, who tried not to get involved with the whole incident from the start.

"Hey, usura tonka che (FREAKING MORON), don't you dare touch me with your filth, your only here on scholarship, if you want, I can have that taken away from you"

"Hey, I have a name, It's Uzumaki Naruto, money bags. Do what you want, I'm not scared of a rich boy like you, But if I were you, I'd fight my own fights, and not include my family into this, because that's the only way you can get me out of this school"

"Don't talk to me about family, you are without loved ones"

The tension grew between the two, most of the class was watching, but this time nobody wanted to get involved. The tension was suddenly broken as Gai sensei called out to the blonde haired kid.

"EH, break it up"

"Hai"

Gai-sensei suddenly got everyone's attention and yelled "Looks like you're all full of energy today, well then let's get started. I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET CHANGED, THEN RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL YARD"

"EHHHHHH"

Naruto walked to the door, and in his path was Sakura. Naruto had already grabbed her attention and told her "Sakura-chan right? I'm Naruto, please to meet you". He then walked away.

Sakura blushed a little; she was amazed to see that someone like him could stand up to Sasuke. And not only that, this Naruto guy was good looking, he was counted on the same level as Sasuke, just that Sakura didn't go for blonde guys. She then glanced at Sasuke; the boy just glared right back at her.

"What's his problem? He has no right to look angry now, he started this whole mess after all"

Sakura then walked to the change room with Ino. Sakura could feel the tension rising as a large sweat drop appeared behind Ino's head when she answered her friend.

"You know Sasuke-kun didn't deserve all those nasty things, but Gai sensei was caught in the line of fire. That bucket that you threw at Sasuke-kun accidentally hit Gai-sensei. Then after that he tripped over from the trap that Sasuke-kun made for you. You have to control yourself and a teacher as good as Gai-sensei doesn't deserve that type of treatment from any student" a large sweat drop appeared behind Sakura's head.

"Shit, I didn't notice"

The day ended with Sakura having many bruises and her clothes were all dirty. Same went for Sasuke. Although he didn't have much of an injury, Sasuke got taken to the clinic once for laughing so hard that his tummy hurt so much that he couldn't continue class. In cooking class, the young Uchiha sneakily turned Sakura's oven to the highest temperature. The cake she was baking was ruined; burnt to a crisp. There was no one else at the cooking bay but Sasuke, and knew right away that this was his doing. She hurled the remainder of what's left of her cake at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his cake and threw it back at the Sakura.

The fan boys and fan girls ganged up on each other; there was a major food fight. Sasuke and Sakura got all the punishment for starting the food fight, and they had to stay in at recess to clean up the mess. Sasuke again got the chance and took a picture of Sakura with cake all over her; he also sneakily took a few shots of her while she was cleaning.

In Math class the raven-haired boy whispered something perverted into Sakura's ears making her scream in a high pitched tone. She told Sasuke off without realizing that she had interrupted the class.

"SHIIIIT".

Sasuke was again given another chance to humiliate Sakura, and took another picture of it of Sakura's shocked face. He then made a smart remark "the life behind a supermodel is interesting". The Math teacher Asuma-sensei wasn't very pleased with this, the plan backfired on Sasuke since the math teacher saw Sasuke whispering something into Sakura's ears, and they were both given punishment. They were to stay in at lunch cleaning dusters from all of the classrooms in the school, meaning that they had to spend more time together.

After school they had to clean the hall together and detention from P.E class meaning that they pretty much spent the whole day together. Sasuke offered the pink haired girl a ride home again since it was late by the time they had finished; Sasuke couldn't bear to let his enemy walk home by herself in the dark, especially because she's a girl. There was no winner for the day, all of Sasuke's plans backfired on him, he wasn't disappointed at all, in fact the boy was actually having fun. Seeing the pink haired girl getting mad was satisfying enough for him, and getting the chance to take all of those pictures was not a bad thing at all, he had plans for them.

Sakura's diary entry for the day.

_Dear diary_

_Although it's the first week of school, it was the worst. Somehow I gotta admit I enjoyed it all, but not the pain. Uchiha Sasuke, he's my enemy, it's not like I wanted him to be my enemy, just that he was being an arrogant jerk. I will win this war somehow, that jerk got a learn a lesson for doing those things and I'm going to teach him. Although he is my enemy I can't help but admit that he is hot, but that doesn't mean I like him, personality is what's important. It's my turn to pay back tomorrow; I'll wake up extra early to set up the payback, it's worth it since I had to spend an hour today washing up my freaking hair, there were knots, all color of chalk dust on it, coke and bits of cake. That jerk ruined a perfectly good hair day. He'll pay for that, my hair designer is going to kill me this Sunday... Well, I have to go now I gotta wake up early tomorrow, I'll make sure that I set my alarm clock first, there's no way I'll wake up late tomorrow. Well, I'll write back soon._

_Oh yeah, although I didn't see much of him today, I met another boy, his name is Naruto. I don't know much about him, but for some reason he's very different from the other boys at school. For once there was someone else but me who didn't want to take any shit from Sasuke. I wonder if we will meet again…of course we will, what am I talking about, we're in the same class._

Sakura went to sleep quickly; it was a long day after all. The pink haired girl was dreaming about Sasuke's reaction when he got a taste of all the pranks she put on him. A small smile appeared on her sleeping face, deep down inside she was enjoying this war.

* * *

On to the next one 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Edited by Innelle**

**Day Three, The arcade war**

**Early in the morning**

Sakura woke up especially early to plan her payback; the girl was determined to win. She did her usual routine and went to school; an evil smirk appeared on her pretty face. _'That's right today is the day, that jerk is going to get it bad, just wait till he sees what I got in store for him, hahahahahahahhaha, he'll flip' _the young girl imagined what the possibilities of Sasuke's reactions where going to be. While inner Sakura was jumping around in excitement, her grin grew wider. As she walked to school, she had a feeling that today was going to be a great day.

**Konoha Private College**

Sasuke got out of his car; he didn't see a certain pink haired seat mate walking to school today, _'probably sleeping in again. That girl with a forehead too big for her brain… she's so hopeless. Wait… why do I care about whether she's here or not? Ahh no point in asking my self'. _As he walked into the school, Sasuke didn't realize that Sakura was hidden behind a wall, waiting for his approach. The evil smirk grew larger on Sakura's face as Sasuke walked by, not noticing that Sakura was lurking in the darkness. By the look of things, he was totally off guard.

**Classroom 2-4 **

Sakura walked into the classroom where for the first time there wasn't a single fan boy around to harass her. There wasn't a single male in sight for that matter - only females and for some odd reason they were forming a crowd around her seat. Sakura slowly walked towards the crowd, a few girls saw her and moved out of the way, the girl took a seat next to Sasuke who was already there sitting in his seat quietly. He paid most of his attention towards the window, ignoring the girls staring at him with love shaped eyes. The crowd slowly dissolved as soon as Sakura got into her seat.

Sasuke turned his head around to face his target, "Sleeping in again forehead girl?"

"Don't call me that, so how you are this morning, jerk?" Sasuke couldn't help but notice an evil smirk on Sakura's face.

"Uh huh, you seem to be in a good mood… ready to lose?" the boy had no idea what Sakura was smiling about, but he knew that something was definitely odd about her smile.

To ease his tension he suddenly added "Oh wait, you already made it so easy for me, by just being you!"

"Shut up! By the way, it's strange for you not to have any pranks in store for me, that already looks like a sign of your defeat" Sakura answered. A frown crept across her pale face.

"Who said I haven't got any?" Sasuke talked in a monotone. _'She'll flip when she finds out' _Sasuke smirked.

To Sakura, Sasuke was totally clueless. He didn't even have a clue on what was in store for him. Sakura also smirked knowing that he would really get mad if he found out what she did. Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Morning Sakura-chan" Sakura turned around to see Ino behind her.

"Oh, morning Ino-chan what's up?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing much, me and the others decided to go shopping today, you wanna come along?" Asked Ino.

"Eh, shopping, sure, I'll come; I need some new clothes anyways" Sakura gave a grin showing her pearly whites.

"Sasuke-kun, you wanna come too?" Asked Ino. A glint of hope appeared in her eyes, Sakura noticed that little glint. Sasuke opened his eyes and answered.

"Sure, why not"

Sakura didn't expect that one coming. A shocked expression was clearly shown on her face. _'I can't imagine this guy shopping'_ Inner Sakura's jaw was literally on the floor. Ino was just jumping in joy inside, Sasuke finally decided to hang with her, she wondered why, but the girl didn't want to know that answer. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to Ino at all; he closed his eyes and listened.

'That's great, I know a great place to go shopping" Ino's face brightened even more.

"Is there an arcade there?" asked Sakura, she was always a game freak.

"Yeah, of course, are you a game freak or something?" Asked Ino.

"Yeah, a big one, it's one of things that I'm good at" Sakura said jokingly. She didn't mean to be up-herself.

"In that case, I challenge you. We'll verse each other at the arcade today, and that'll count as today's war"

Sasuke opened one eye to see the expression of his pink haired seat mate.

"Sure, no more pranks for today then?" Asked Sakura. She was more than happy to hear that coming from a boy, especially Sasuke. Now, she was certain that she'd win for sure.

"Fine no pranks." Answered Sasuke.

"Deal?" Sakura held out her hand, making sure that he wouldn't go back on his word.

"Deal" Sasuke shook her hand; _'her hands are so soft' _he thought to himself, as he averted his gaze. Ino was about to leave and walked to her seat, when suddenly Sakura called out to her…

"Ino-Chan is it okay if I bring some one along?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, but who?" asked Ino. At that moment Naruto walked into the classroom. Sakura yelled out and ran towards him.

"NARUTO, a couple of friends and I are going shopping today, you wanna come?" She asked with a light smile on her face. Naruto blushed and answered.

"Sure, Sakura-chan, after school?" He asked politely. Just at that moment Kakashi-sensei walked into the classroom, Sakura ran back to her seat. Sasuke sat there secretly observing his seatmate; he noticed every little detail on Naruto's face while talking to Sakura and the expression on Sakura's face; it was different from the expressions that she gave him. He couldn't pin point what it was that was the difference, but somehow it was different.

"Yeah, just wait for me at the front gate."

The whole day of school ended without any pranks, Sakura didn't talk to Sasuke at all for the rest of the day; there was silence at their table. Sasuke just looked like he was sleeping most of the time, but he was actually examining Sakura's face in secret, the girl turned and look at him a few times since she felt the pressure of someone watching her, but the boy was too good, he pretended to be asleep just before Sakura turned around.

**After School**

Sasuke walked out of the classroom, he was surprised that Sakura didn't say a word to him at all. He was starting to regret that he didn't plan any pranks on her, the silence at their table was irritating him. The image of Sakura smiling to Naruto kept appearing in his mind. _'Why am I thinking about her? She's no one important to me…' _the boy put his hands over his forehead, _'stop thinking, stop thinking…Ahhh I can't stop thinking' _the words kept repeating in the boy's mind. He kept thinking to himself even when he got into his car. Sasuke was so deep in thought that he did not realize that he was on the passenger side of his car. He finally got a grasp of reality and got into the driver's seat. The next sight he saw was very…shocking.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, his car, covered in feathers all over, his shinny RX7 sports car, covered in white feathers. He tried to take them off, but they appeared to be glued on. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, dainty ones, walking into his direction. He didn't have to guess who it was that was responsible for this. Just at that moment Sakura walked passed.

"YOU" was all that came out of Sasuke's lips. The boy clenched his fist trying not to show any emotion.

"Yo, I like the new job that you did with you car, it's very… unique" An evil smirk crept across Sakura's face.

"You did this, I thought you said no pranks" Sasuke's fist clenched even harder. He managed to keep his tone cool and calm, but inside he was fuming.

"Our deal was made after I did this, you deserved it anyway. I spent a whole HOUR washing my hair yesterday, and also you ruined my new uniform. Lucky I bought more then one set" Sakura's grin grew even wider.

"You bitch, you're gonna pay for this, mark my words" Sasuke's bangs hid his face, Sakura tried to see. Still, she didn't want to make it too obvious that the girl wanted to see the flawless face features of his face. Sasuke had the urge to strangle the pink haired model next to him, but he remembered that he was a guy, and guys don't hit girls (unfortunately for him he is a guy).

"Sure, whatever, I'd like to see you try" she girl provoked Sasuke, she was proud of herself, putting glue all over the little midnight blue R-X7 and throwing three bags of feathers over it. She did have problems bringing the materials to school, but it was worth it. Inner Sakura was jumping in joy _'take that you jerk…now you feel the wrath of Sakura-sama'._

Ino and the rest of the group came; the group was shocked to see Sasuke's car covered in feathers. Ino was too shocked to say anything. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What the hell happened?" Neji stared at the car covered by feathers.

"Feathers" Was all that Tenten could say as she gazed at the little car.

"So many feathers" Lee just stared at the white thing… for it was no longer a sports car…

"A lot of feathers" Kiba stared as well, it couldn't be helped. Akamaru barked.

"Oh my" Was all that Hinata could say.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru spurted out.

"Sakura, you did this?" asked Ino, Sakura proudly nodded. Shino wasn't around; same went for the brown hair guy that Sakura saw Shikamaru talking to the other day. (Chouji)

"That's so smart Sakura-Chan", added Naruto, as he tried not to provoke Sasuke even further, even though he was the only one that was impressed with Sakura's work.

"You think so?" Asked Sakura with a proud grin on her face

"Yeah, of course" Naruto gave her his trademark grin.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you all later" Sasuke told the group, he took a phone out of his pocket and started to dial. Sakura closely observed.

"Hello, it's me; something happened to my car today, can you bring my other one to school for me right now?" Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

"_Yes young master"_

"Good, I'll see you in 15mins" Sasuke hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. The others just stood and stared at him; they all blinked twice in unison.

"How many cars do you have?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Not that many, I get a new model every six months. You guys just go ahead, I'll catch up later" Sasuke answered, no rude tone, just normal. The group nodded and left Sasuke standing there by himself.

"We'll be at that new shopping centre that just opened, give me a call later when you get there" Ino quickly ran off. The group walked towards four other cars that were parked nearby, Sakura and Hinata walked into Naruto's car, Neji and Tenten shared one car, while Ino and Shikamaru shared one car and the rest shared Lee's car. (A/N: they all go to private school; they're what you all called spoiled rich kids)

**Shopping centre**

Sasuke turned up around five minutes after the group arrived. While waiting, Naruto and Sakura talked and talked away never stopping for a break. As he got to the front gate, Sasuke noticed every single reaction and smile that Sakura put on her face when she was with the Naruto. He somehow wanted all the attention from Sakura to himself. The rest of the group just stared at them; they had never seen Sakura so talkative. No one even bothered to notice Sasuke's presence as he walked towards the couple chattering away. The guys were just following the girls moving from shops to shops of clothes, very large sweat drops appeared at the back of their heads.

Sakura bought so much that she had Naruto and all the guys carrying most of her stuff. She even got Sasuke carrying half of her stuff, and being the guy that he is Sasuke at first refused. She would have to challenge him to a rock paper scissors game, making a bet that the loser had to do what ever the winner wanted them to do until the day ended, of course it was too tempting for Sasuke to refuse. Sakura won easily, the game has always been her favorite and she was good at it. Sakura took her advantage of winning and got Sasuke to carry more of her stuff - unlike the other boys. Sakura smiled evilly watching the Sasuke carrying bags and bags of her new clothes.

Everyone was shocked by the amount of clothes that the girl bought, she practically took everything that she liked not caring about the price, she charged it all on her credit card. Sakura was about to do even more shopping. At this point the whole group got tired. Even the girls where tired. They haven't stopped ever since they got to the center. Hinata suddenly fainted through all the walking. Naruto of course caught her in time since he was walking behind her. Sakura stopped to see her new friend faint like that. She hurried over towards Hinata who lay in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at her with deep concern. Hinata blushed even more, she almost reached the tomato limit.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you buying too much? Can we stop now? I don't think Hinata can keep it up anymore" Panted Naruto, he was almost out of breath, he panted holding the blushing Hinata in his arms. Sasuke managed to keep his face straight through all the walking; to everyone he seemed like the only who could put up with all this, but inside Sasuke was taking very heavy breaths. The others nodded their heads in unison, they were reaching their limit.

"Okay, okay I'll stop, lets get this to the cars and go home" Sakura pouted at Naruto. She didn't want to stop. She usually got to shop to her heart's content. Naruto blushed as he saw Sakura's pouted face. Even from a distance Sasuke noticed every single little detail on Naruto's face. Something inside Sasuke urged him to give Naruto a smack in the head.

"Hey forehead girl, remember my challenge, or are you chickening out?" Sasuke yelled over to Sakura, he wanted the attention on him and not Naruto.

"Fine, let's hit the arcade" Sakura held up her fist, as she accepted Sasuke's challenge. "And don't call me forehead girl!" Sakura added looking back at Sasuke.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I can't take you home, I have to help my guardian out with his work today" Naruto told Sakura. She turned her head around to see her friends' faces. Behind her, Naruto muttered something about a perverted lecher and something about a telescopes and books.

"Yeah Sakura, we all have to go, we got a curfew, it's already 8" Ino added, while the others nodded along agreeing with what Ino said.

"Okay then guys, wait…how am I suppose to go home?" Sakura asked. She pointed at her face.

"Did you forget that I got a car too, your forehead maybe big but your brain sure is small" Sasuke knocked Sakura's forehead softly, the girl slapped his hands off her forehead, she was about to yell back but someone had beaten her to it.

"That doesn't mean that she is stupid…" Naruto defended his newfound friend, he frowned at Sasuke.

" Urusen dayo, Usura ton ka che, this got nothing to do with you, loser" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head. _'I needed that' _thought Sasuke.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that I'm stupid, lets see who gets the higher ranks on the half yearly report" Sakura raised her fist towards Sasuke's face. Her veins popped at the side of her forehead.

"You're on, that's another challenge " Sasuke raised his fist too, his onyx orbs stared into her emerald orbs, they were caught in a staring contest, it didn't last for long since Ino broke the contest.

"Ummm, Sakura-chan so that you know, Sasuke-kun always scored the highest in every test" Ino warned her.

"So what, I'll beat the shit out of him" Fires were burning in the girls eyes. As she raised her fist, the fire in her eyes burned brighter. (A/N: if you can't picture this, then just imagine Lee with the fire burning in his eyes)

"Yeah go Sakura-San, RACE TOWARDS THE SUN!" Lee's eyes started burning along with the girl. The others moved away from the two since there were too much fire burning in the air.

"We should go now it's getting late, bye everyone" Neji walked on ahead as Tenten followed, she bid farewell to her friends and walked along with Neji. _'They seemed close, maybe they're going out' _Inner Sakura stared at the couple.

The others bid farewell and followed the two towards the car parking lot.

"Hey forehead girl, don't you think you should put all your stuff in the car before we play?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at the enormous pile of shopping bags, and then nodded. Sasuke carried most of her stuff. For the first time, Sakura didn't tell Sasuke to stop calling her forehead girl. Of course Sasuke took notice of it also.

**At the Arcade**

"Let the war begin" Sakura yelled out in excitement. Of course she was excited; she knew that she was going to win for sure. She was already on a one-point lead by playing that stunt on Sasuke's precious car. _'That bastard he doesn't know one thing about my skills, ahhahahahahahahha, I'm taking the victory for sure' _Inner Sakura started dancing around.

"Which game do you wanna hit first?" asked Sakura, she glanced at Sasuke as he searched for the arcade_ 'He sure looks hot like that' _Inner Sakura thought out loudly. Sakura realized what her Inner self had just said. A funny look appeared on her face… She hit her head lightly with her palm. Sasuke noticed her strange behavior and frowned at Sakura. He was about to make a smart remark but he didn't bother since he took interest in Sakura's expression.

"Umm, Initial - D looks good" Sasuke pointed to the car racing game in front of them. A large evil grin crept across Sakura's face. She was a pro at that game…actually she was a pro at all the games she played.

"Sure" Sakura answered happily. Sakura raced over to the game and smiled cheerfully as she took out her membership card, Sasuke followed her and smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Prepare to lose, giant-forehead" Sasuke pulled his sleeves up. And put his hands on the wheels.

"Shut up jerk, don't call me that" Sakura yelled. Both of them slipped their membership cards in and started the game, Sasuke had the RX7 model, while Sakura had a different RX7 model; they chose Akagi as their course. (A/N: okay okay, no need to write all these unnecessary stuff, but I felt like it since freakenout-san loves games and so do I, well judging from reviews that is, so freakenout-san, this bit is for you if you)

It started with Sakura in the lead; she was winning until Sasuke just sneaked up from behind her and then suddenly passed her making her lose her concentration, it took her a while to get it back again and catch up, but she was still behind. They both drifted at the corner easily, Sasuke's car was in the lead, the tension grew as they get nearer and nearer to the finish point; they stepped harder on the accelerator.

"Oh no you're not taking this one" Sakura's grip on the wheels tightened.

"Oh yes I am"

Sasuke stepped on the accelerator to its limit putting every single bit of concentration that he had into the last corner.

The game ended up in a draw since Sakura caught up in time after Sasuke's maneuver, it took a lot of her concentration and double brain power to catch up. (A/N: if you all are going to ask me 'who do you mean by brain power, I'm referring to Inner Sakura, and I see Sakura and Inner Sakura as two different beings).

"You're pretty good; I've never tied or lost to anyone before" Sakura commented, it was true. After all, she had never tied with anyone before.

"Well, I'll be the first then" Sasuke snorted out arrogantly.

"We'll see about that" a vein popped out of Sakura's head, _'This stupid jerk is pissing me off, kill him Sakura' _Her Inner self was fuming, urging to strangle Sasuke, who was standing next to her. Sakura stopped her Inner self from taking over in time.

The two battled out from each game they played; neither of them winning a single game. It was an endless battle, they moved from games to games, Time Crisis 2, Street Fighters, Kings of Fighters, and every single game in the whole arcade even DDR (Dance Dance Revolution...Imagine Sasuke on it...its a dream come true to me), they played on top level for every single games. They created quite a crowd too, there were game freaks watching them. People were cheering too.

Most of the girls cheered for Sasuke, while most of the guys cheered for Sakura. Neither of them took any notice of the crowd that surrounded them, since a second of lack of concentration could make a huge difference in this type of battle when the two competitors are on equal value. The couple kept playing on and on not caring about the time. Until, the store manager walked up to the two and asked to leave because the arcade was closing.

"Excuse me, but the arcade is closing now" Sasuke and Sakura ended their tied game; they nodded and walked out the arcade.

"What time is it?" asked Sakura. She was too tired to pull her phone out to check the time. Sasuke pulled his phone out checked.

"Its 11pm" Sasuke replied. Sakura snatched Sasuke's phone to check the time herself.

"We've been playing for that long?" Asked Sakura. Her eyes widened.

"I don't know, it didn't seam that long to me" Sasuke counted the number of hours they played. At that moment Sakura's stomach rumbled. A light blush appeared on her face.

"You wanna get something to eat, my treat" Sasuke asked as he smirked. _'She's pretty cute when she's blushing…' _Sasuke eyes twitched in disgust at what he had thought. The boy kicked himself mentally.

"Yeah sure…hey why are **you **being so nice?" Sakura frowned at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned right back at her.

"What do you mean by that, I'm hungry too you know"

"Okay, I guess you're not that bad after all" Sakura didn't realize that she had just thought that out loud. Sasuke gave a light smile one that no one could tell (unless if you take a picture and stare at it for hours). Sakura didn't realize that the Sasuke heard that.

"Let's go forehead girl" Sasuke took Sakura's hand as they walked together to the nearest fast-food joint.

"Hey…uh…what? Don't call me that" Sasuke kept silent; Sakura just followed, although she already followed him willingly, she still let Sasuke hold on to her wrist. She didn't complain to that, she just followed quietly. Suddenly, Sasuke finally let go off her when they bumped into an angry old man that muttered something about annoying teenagers dating these days and not giving respects to elders, Sakura blushed from anger and embarrassment.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Onto the next one.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Edited by Innelle**

**Day 3 - continue**

**One heck of a long night**

**Some Random restaurant**

They walked to Sasuke's car, got in and drove around to find the nearest fast food joint. He drove around for five minutes and due to his irritation he was too bothered to care about costs, and so, he drove to a fancy restaurant. Sakura looked at the sign and asked, "You go here often?"

"Nope" answered the boy simply.

"Then how did you know about his place?" asked Sakura.

"My family owns it, I didn't want to go to this place since maybe this place would've been too fancy for your taste" Sasuke walked in the restaurants. Sakura followed.

"By the looks of things, your family owns everything, just how rich are you?" Asked Sakura

Sasuke answered without any enthusiasm in his voice, "I don't know"

Sakura thought to her self _'hmmm I guess a lot of people ask him that question'_. As they were directed to their table, a waiter stared them impolitely, noticing that they were underage high school students. Sasuke glared at the waiter.

"Man I should really make my family close this place down, the service is appalling" Sasuke flipped through the menu.

"Just forget about it, cant you do anything yourself, you just have to drag your family into it" Sakura didn't know what else to say, although he was right about the appalling bit. However, it still didn't mean he could be so arrogant. Another waiter came by to get their order a few minutes later. While waiting, Sasuke decided to have a little conversation with Sakura.

"Aren't your parents going to get mad when you turn up home so late? You're a girl after all, don't you have a curfew? " Asked Sasuke. Like most girls, Sasuke thought that Sakura would be one to have overprotective parents.

"They wont, I live by myself, and they're too far away to know what I'm doing right now" Sakura's eyes saddened, her voice sounded bitter. Sasuke thought to himself _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that',_ he had after all, never asked a girl that kind of question. Suddenly, for no particular reason, Sasuke started to remember how Sakura stood up to him for the first time.

**Flash Back**

"_You stupid jerk, you shouldn't have said anything at all" Sakura blamed Sasuke; she frowned at the flawless face that so many girls were so crazy about._

"_You're the one who started talking to me first, it's clearly your fault, stupid forehead-girl" Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

"_Don't.call.me.that" Sakura gave a scary look on her face, she always got offended when people called her forehead girl. It wasn't exactly a good thing to tease the girl about._

"_Oh, so that's your weak spot, forehead girl, it suite you" Sasuke smirked._

"_You're one mean bastard, you're only taking your anger out on others" Sakura muttered, the smirk on Sasuke's face was disappeared from his face._

"_What do you know anyway" Sasuke's tone darkened, Sakura sure did hit his spot._

"_Taking your anger out on others is a bad way to face your problems; I know more then you think" Sakura told the boy in a cold tone._

"_Who said I have problems?" asked Sasuke._

"_Your face tells it all, it's not easy to hide it, you're afraid of getting close to people, that's why you isolate yourself. You're jealous when you see people being happy, you wonder why you're not like them… After all no one can defeat loneliness, you're just a confused child, and it's time to grow up." Sakura ended her sentence, she told him in a pained voice, she knew that she had said too much, but it was the truth. She saw right through this person when she first saw him, the darkness in his eyes told her that, but most of the words that she told the guy were what she told herself many times, they were more alike then they thought._

"_You sounded like an arrogant bitch, stop talking as though you know everything about me, what do you know about loneliness anyways, you live in that happy in little world of yours" Sasuke's face darkened he hid away his eyes with his dark hair his head turned the other way._

"_You're annoying" muttered Sasuke. _

_At that moment Sasuke felt a large smack across his cheek; he could feel it burning in pain, Sakura had slapped him once again._

"_What do you know about me anyways?"_

_Sasuke was speechless. The two stood outside the class room with silence, Sakura clearly won the first war through talking_.

**End of flashback**

Sasuke wanted to apologize to Sakura, but his pride wouldn't let him. He wanted to finish off this war. He was enjoying this war after all, even though he couldn't admit it.

"I guess we are alike…" Sasuke muttered.

"What? Did you say something?" Asked Sakura. She clearly heard what Sasuke said, but she couldn't help to think that those words really came out of Sasuke.

"OH, nothing, where are your parents?" Sasuke quickly tried to change the subject.

"They're in America for business. Its sad really, my mother kept on saying that she would come back, but she always extended her business trip. It would either be a meeting or some kind of problem at the company. Although she told me that she is coming back next month, she'll probably give me another call the night before and tell me that something had happened at the company or some kind of problem occurring. I'm sick of these empty promises"… An angry look appeared in Sakura's face; she stared at the black window next to her.

"I haven't talked to mine since Christmas" Sasuke stared at the window along with the girl. His eyes moved back and forth to look at her.

"I guess your situation is pretty bad too" Sakura gave a bitter smile. She totally forgot that she was talking to an enemy, but she didn't care. For some reason, she felt a bond with Sasuke.

"Yeah…I think that we really are the same" Sasuke muttered once more. At that moment, he also realized that he was talking to one of his greatest enemies: his number one hardest target. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and then stared at Sakura, who was sitting right front of him. He then thought to _himself "I've been so mixed up with this scruple that I failed to realize… what beautiful eyes she has'_. He then snapped out of his daydream once more only to realize that there was a little drool dangling from his mouth. Sakura giggled.

"Hey…why am I talking to you about this, Ahh, who cares" Sakura finally realized, she then kicked herself mentally. She seemed too relaxed in front of him. Talking so openly in a friendly manner to her enemy is not something she would usually do. Then, suddenly there was a moment of silence between them for a while. The waiter came back to their table with their food. The waiter realized that Sasuke and Sakura where wondrously staring out the window. He then grabbed their attention after calling out to them repetitively. They ate in silence; it was too quiet and awkward for Sasuke's taste. He then decided to make another conversation.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked in a calm quite tone, no smirk, no arrogant look; just normal. Sakura looked up and nodded.

"Why do you get so angry when people called you forehead girl?" This was unexpected… Sakura stopped chewing her food and stared down at the table sadly and answered.

"It brings back bad memories" that was all that Sakura answered.

"What kind of memories?" Sasuke examined her closely. The expression on Sakura's face saddened even more.

"I don't want to talk about it, can we drop the subject?" Sakura let out a deep breath.

"You're hiding something, spill it!" Sasuke glared sharply at Sakura. A drop of sweat rolled down her pale cheek. Her head was down staring at her food; her bangs hid her face from Sasuke's stare.

"That's enough, I'm leaving" Sakura got out of her seat, her voice was almost a whisper. She went straight for the exit.

Sakura stormed down the street not caring that her shopping bags were still in Sasuke's car. She wanted to get away from it all, away from him. She knew that if she had stayed longer those bad memories would come back again. She continued to walk on and on for almost 15 minutes, memories of the past ran through her head… Memories that she tried to forget.

**Sakura's POV, along with flashback**

'_After that incident I started taking martial arts lesson so that I won't get picked on again. I also moved to a different school. There, I made new friends and the next few years of my life were great, and I loved it. Until one day…my mother started working again, she started going to business trips; I was there by myself. And my father… my father was always away, so much that I started to think that he forgot that he had a family. They just left me there… and that's when I started living by myself. I learned how to live alone, I learned the feeling of loneliness, no, the pain of loneliness. It's not something of this world. My friends at school were nice to me, at school I was happy, but something was missing. At home, I was by myself. I started to feel envious of my friends at school, as I thought of them being with their parents… while I…I lived by myself.'_

**End Of Sakura's Pov**

Many thoughts ran through Sakura's head. She hated it when someone mentioned the name forehead girl or asked about it. It wasn't the fact that her forehead was really big, it was because of the fact that it reminded her of the solitude that she had to endeavor. But, for some reason, it was different when it came out of Sasuke's mouth. She didn't get mad at him for calling her forehead girl, as she knew that Sasuke was also alone... in many ways she agreed with Sasuke; they were the same…

Sakura walked down the dark streets by herself, it was cold and she was shivering a lot. Her blouse was thin, so thin that it was almost see-through. Everyone would see her bare body. Her school mini skirt was also short, very short, her legs were trembling the only thing keeping it warm was her knee length high socks. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself; it was the only thing she could do to keep herself warm right now.

Sakura continued to walk. She was almost home. She wanted to get away from Sasuke, so that he wouldn't ask her any more questions. She didn't want to remember about her past any longer. She had no idea that she was walking into a dark alleyway instead of walking on the open road that she normally took. Suddenly, a few thugs appeared as they where dealing drugs to other tough looking characters.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sakura heard a voice coming from the dark corner of the alley way.

"If it isn't it a little cute little bunny, that's come to play with us, he he he" Sakura heard another voice. There was a sudden loud burst of laughter; Sakura could hear at least five different types of laughter. She then realized what she had just got herself into, but it was too late, she moved back bumping into something else, it was a person. Then suddenly four other thugs circled around her. Sakura moved away from the thug that she had just bumped into. Rain started to fall heavily from the sky, soaking Sakura's almost transparent blouse which was now even more transparent.

"Looks like we're lucky tonight boys, we got a toy to entertain us" one snorted, he was an ugly looking guy, he had piercing on his ears nose and eyebrows. He placed his dirty hands on Sakura's chin.

"It's a cute one too, we're going to have fun tonight boys" added the man with piercing and then laughed evilly. Sakura suddenly went mad, she was fuming. Nobody said stuff like that in front of her. Her hands clamped into a fist, and then out of nowhere smashed thug's face, breaking his nose. The thug fell down on the ground and passed out from the blood on pouring out of his nose.

"You bitch!"

"She's a feisty one"

Sakura could hear the other thugs calling out to her as they all laughed evilly. She ignored them. Sakura was NOT in a good mood. Then all of a sudden, a fist landed powerfully on her face, Sakura fell on to the floor. Although she was hit, but Sakura couldn't feel the pain at all; she got back up and kicked the person that had attacked her. She turned around to notice that another thug was holding a metal pipe, and then let out a battle cry and charged towards Sakura.

"Fools"

Her face was calm, she didn't move, she just stood there looking at them blankly. Sakura dodged the metal pipe, all she did was just move a few inches to the side, the thug's attack was easily predicted, she did an uppercut that sent him flying. The thug lay unconscious on the hard wet ground. Sakura walked over to the injured man and took his metal pipe. She held it like a katana and charged towards the other three members in the dark corner. The girl easily evaded all of their attacks and hurt them with the metal pipe that she had in her hands. It turned out to be an easy win; she was after all, a full-fledged black belt.

Sakura then turned around only to see that the another group of thugs surrounded her. They were all holding metal pipes, and despite her fighting ability she was outnumbered and outmatched. Sakura gripped her pipe tightly, waiting for them to attack…

Nothing happened; they were just staring at Sakura, surrounding her, until one of the thugs behind her screamed out holding his pipe, he swung the metal pole at Sakura, she quickly defended herself with it, the loud sound of metal contacting against each other echoed through out the empty alleyway. _'He's strong…damn it I'm out numbered' _the metal pipes pushed against each other. Sakura was losing; she pushed even harder, the girl totally forgot about the other thugs behind her. She heard another loud cry. She swung her head around to see what was going on, to her horror one of the thugs swung his pipe at her also. She couldn't do anything to evade the attack. Her pipe was pushing against the other thug. She closed her eyes, waiting for the attack.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the empty alleyway. Sakura opened her eyes again nothing happened, she saw a flash of black and blue. Sakura blinked, it was Sasuke. He held a metal pipe in his hands similar to the way that Sakura held hers.

"W…what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm killing time…" _'and saving your ass from getting raped' _Sasuke added in his mind, he swung his metal pipe at all five thugs and took them all out with one strike.

But Sasuke's attack wasn't strong enough to keep them down on the ground.

"Persistent Bastards"

Sakura then replied "Sorry but I don't need saving" Sasuke gave Sakura a serious look. Sakura blinked, it looked as though Sasuke was going to hit her himself. While Sakura was caught in her own little daydream, out of nowhere a thug tried his luck and swung at Sakura. She snapped out of it only to see that Sasuke countered the attack.

"You were saying" Sasuke added, and then kicked another thug who was about to hit him from behind, and swung his pipe once more at the other thug.

Sasuke grew bored of dealing with these thugs, and so, he executed another move that took them all out in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Sakura's hand and ran away before anymore thugs would show up. "Hey, let go of me" She yelled. Sasuke just simply ignored her. Sakura pulled the wrist out of his warm hands; Sasuke stopped and he looked back at Sakura.

"What do you want now?" asked Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura, she stared down at the ground. Rain poured even more.

"I told you before, I was killing time, I got bored, bumping into you was not my intention"

Sakura frowned. Sasuke just stared at her. Neither of them realized that one of the thugs had caught up with them, and then in a split second the thug pulled out a knife and charged towards Sakura.

"DON'T THINK YOU BRATS CAN GET AWAY WITH BEATING US UP LIKE THAT"

Sasuke's face changed from his usual calm look to a more alerted expression. With no time to think, Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way. The fragile girl dropped to the ground and looked up to see the thug and his knife lodged into Sasuke's left arm. Sakura left out a scream. The blood on Sasuke's arms dripped down onto the ground, rain started to pour even more. Sasuke quickly kicked the thug and knocked him unconscious.

"Y…you're bleeding" Sakura exclaimed horrifically. She hated blood, everything about blood, an image of her past flashed into her head once again, but a voice snapped her out of the memories haunting her.

"So what"

It rained even heavier, soaking Sakura's see through blouse, the rain water also mixed with Sasuke's cut, a red color started to soak on to his shirt, blood kept bleeding out of Sasuke's arms like a fountain. Sakura quickly pulled herself up and got herself together, she got Sasuke's wrist and pulled him like she would pull on a little kid who just got in trouble, and walked as quickly as she could to her apartment.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke. He followed Sakura unwillingly.

"Getting that cut of yours treated before it scars" Answered Sakura. Her pace increased. Sasuke stared at her back, her blouse was see through and all he could see was her bra. He looked the other way trying to convince himself that he was not a pervert.

'_Silk…' _Sasuke kicked himself mentally after realizing that that word has just came out of his brain.

They stopped in front of a large white building, Sakura walked in dragging Sasuke along.

**Sakura's apartment **

Sakura unlocked the door to her apartment; she switched on the light and pushed Sasuke inside. They where soaking, and the water was all over the carpet.

"Just sit on the couch, I'll get you a towel I have to dress that cut, it looks pretty bad." Sakura dropped her keys on the coffee table and ran to the kitchen. Sasuke looked around the apartment, it was warm, he should be shivering, but for some reason it felt warm to Sasuke. He sat down on the couch. His eyes explored the room. It was beautiful. Everything in the house was clean brand new, and there was a faint smell of perfume. A few minutes later Sakura came back all changed into her PJs, while holding a towel in one hand and a First Aid Kit in the other. She threw the towel at Sasuke and he caught it with his injured arm. Sakura walked over to him; she placed the first aid kit on the coffee table, and turned around to switch on the TV.

"Shall we get started?" Sakura asked with an evil smile. It was well shown on her face. Sasuke gulped and nodded, he pulled out his arm for Sakura to see.

"Okay, you better not try anything funny" Sasuke frowned at the girl.

"No why would I" Sakura's evil grin widened even more. She opened the first aid kit and pulled his arm closer to the kit. The cut on the Sasuke's arm was deep, blood flowed out of his arm, it was close to his wrist, and it was about two inches long.

"This will definitely scar" Sakura stared at Sasuke's arm, her tone was serious and so was the look on her face.

"Huh…okay then" Sasuke didn't care, its only one cut.

"Don't you care?" Asked Sakura, she took out a bottle from the first aid kit and poured some of its content into a cotton ball. She also took out another cotton ball and soaked out the water near his cut.

"Nope, it's only one a scar, no need to be all dramatic" Sasuke answered.

"Okay, this may sting a little bit" She then applied the cotton ball on Sasuke's cut. _'Arghhh, what do you mean a little bit, this KILLS' _Sasuke twitched his eyebrows trying his best to keep his face calm. He also kept his mouth shut so that he wouldn't yell out in pain and clenched his teeth. His other hand tightened into a fist. The medicine stung like hell. Sakura examined Sasuke's face, _'this is so funny…hahahaha…take that jerk, the war is not over yet' _Inner Sakura danced around in her flaming background.

"What is this stuff?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. His hand tightened even more.

"Oh, it's a type of medicine I made up" Answered Sakura, she grinned victoriously. She pressed the cotton ball even tighter into Sasuke's cut, his eyebrow twitched again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Asked Sasuke, the cut pained him even more. Sakura rubbed the cotton ball harder.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, my family owns a whole branch of medical clinics, and I picked up a few tricks from my father. Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Sakura defended herself proudly.

"Whatever" Sasuke averted his gaze. The pain was getting to him and he could no longer keep a straight face any longer.

"Does it hurt? You can tell me you know? It hurts yes, but it'll work wonders" Sakura grinned. Forgetting about the pain, Sasuke turned around and glared at Sakura. He pulled his arm away from her. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm never letting you touch my cut again" Sasuke got up, but Sakura pushed him back down.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad was it?" Sakura teased Sasuke and smiled.

"Whatever, I'm going home" Sasuke tried to get up again but the Sakura pushed him back down.

"Just let me dress the cut, and then you can go…okay?" Sakura looked at him with puppy dogs eyes. Sasuke couldn't resist and so he just nodded to show his approval. She took out a white paper like square shaped material; she applied some content of another bottle on it and put it on Sasuke's cut. The boy pulled his arm back.

"What is that?"

"Oh, it doesn't hurt; this is to reduce the chance of scaring" Sakura explained fighting back the evil expression that is trying to appeared on her face. She took out a bandage. Sasuke stared at her face for a while and nodded, Sakura quickly pulled his arms and put the square material on his cut. Sakura was right it didn't sting - it had a cool and soothing feeling applied to the cut. She quickly applied bandages neatly. Sasuke was surprised at the speed that she did it all in and it was so neat at the same time. She looked back at him and gave another grin.

"By the way, where did you park your car?" asked Sakura.

"Oh just in front of this building, I figured that you'll come back here after running away" Answered Sasuke, he walked to the door and turned around to face Sakura.

"Keep the door open, I'll be back in a second" Sasuke added. Sakura just nodded

A few minutes later the apartment was filled with all of Sakura's shopping "Here you go, I'll I guess I'll see you around… and thanks…" He let himself out. Sakura just stared and replied "Yeah… see ya…" Sasuke went straight home after. It was a long day.

'_It feels so cold now' _Sakura shivered, it was so warm a moment ago, she closed the door and went to sleep

**Later in the night, the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke's gigantic room**

When Sasuke came home he went straight to sleep. His cut started aching, not only that it burned; the pain woke him up a couple of times. It was worse than the medicine that Sakura had used before. He tried to open the bandages but it was stuck, he pulled as hard as he could to break the bandages, but nothing that he did worked.

"That bitch" Sasuke punched his bed as hard as he could to get his anger out. The pain stopped a few hours later letting Sasuke sleep in peace. It wasn't until the medicine started reacting a few hours later. The next morning Sasuke got his butler to cut off the bandages, it was the only way. He was surprised to see that the cut disappeared leaving a very faint bruise on his clear skin.

Sakura's diary entry 

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the longest day ever. It was fun I liked it! It was my second victory already, and my life is getting better and better. Today I got the chance to show that jerk my arcade skills, too bad he's as good as me. It was the first time someone was as good at playing games as me. I have to say that he does have some potential, but I'll definitely win next time. For the first time ever since I got here, that jerk was actually nice to me. When he's like that it seems as though he's a totally different person. But who cares about him, I got to talk a lot to Naruto today, although we just became friends we already got so much in common, I love the guy (not literally), he's so funny, I think we're going to be great friends. Oh I almost got beat up today by some street thugs, but that jerk just came right on time and saved my ass, I gotta say I owe him one, maybe I should go tomorrow and thank him for saving my ass, but then he might think that I'm planning something. Also that jerk saved me from getting stabbed in the back, but he got injured instead, I got him to come over and have a taste of my medicine, lol, he should be able to feel the pain in a couple of hours._

_I should go to sleep now, bye. _

_

* * *

_

Like it? Next chap this got edited.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Day five**

**The red-eye demon (Part 1)**

**Another beautiful morning**

The alarm clock went off at 5:30. Sakura got up mindlessly, while half asleep. She shifted her head a little to see the view of the sunrise outside her window: _'lovely'._ It was still dark in her house. She slowly dragged herself out of bed, lazily walked towards the door, and collected her uniform on the way as it lay on her chair near the bedroom door. She then walked to the bathroom, bumping into a few walls on the way "_I need coffee"_

**After the shower**

Sakura left the house after finishing her breakfast. She wanted to go to school especially early to avoid the traps that Sasuke may have set for her, and also to made sure that she got a head start in planting her own traps for Sasuke. Sakura slowly walked to school, and as she checked her watch she only started to realize that she still had a lot of time for preparations. She then decided to go the long way through the park to school.

Sakura slowly walked through the park, enjoying the scenery. She could easily smell the scent of the flowers, the sweet smell that she had always loved. At that moment, a petal from a cherry blossom suddenly flew by, and landed on her face. She paused for a minute and she picked it off with her fingers. She stared at the petal and then suddenly realized that aside from having the same name, she had also shared another significant similarity with the pink flower known as the Cherry Blossom. The fragility of the Cherry blossom petal symbolized how fragile Sakura actually was in spirit. Despite her having rage blackouts, she really was sensitive at heart. Sakura softly let go of the small petal and watched as the wind carelessly blew it away, then, continued her walk to school.

**Konoha Private College, Classroom 2-4**

Sakura took her seat. By the time she arrived at school she was too lazy to prepare some kind of prank for Sasuke - she valued the walk through the park a lot more than humiliating him. She once again dazed at the scenery outside the window. Just as the clouds flowed through the sky, empty thoughts passed through her mind. She started to wonder why she was bullied when she was little, and why she didn't remember what happened before that. It was as if she forced herself to forget _"were those experiences really that painful to me? So much that I wanted to forget about it so badly?"_

Sakura placed her palm on her face and shook her head a little to try and think about something else. She knew perfectly well that asking herself these questions would get her no where, so she might as well give up and think about something else.

**An hour later**

Class time had just begun, but Kakashi hadn't shown up yet. People were scattered around the classroom, but the majority of the people were bunched around Sakura's table (most of the guys to be more specific).

Sasuke had just arrived and as he took his seat, he silently folded his arms and shut his eyes, indicating his disinterest for everything else. All the girls had suddenly grouped over Sasuke, and in no time at all the whole class were fixed on Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say one thing about last night, Sakura knew well what he had gone through with that white material soaked in medicine wrapped on his wrist, she knew the pain well, _'I guess he doesn't want to show weaknesses in front of his enemy'._ As usual, Sasuke just sat there not caring. Sakura also ignored the amount of attention that she received. It became annoying, as her classmates would give her the usual '20 questions'

"So Sakura-chan, where were you yesterday, didn't you get the note about a date with me" One boy asked. It's true, Sakura did receive a note, but she shoved back in her locker afterwards, as she already had plans to go shopping.

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked politely and innocently acting as if though she's never seen any notes.

"Maybe she doesn't like you and just ignored your note," another boy barked out.

"Shut up, just because she doesn't notice you" The other boy shot back with a remark.

"Shut up, stay away from Sakura-Chan, she doesn't like you either" Another yelled out.

"Well no one here said that she like you either, so shut up" another voice from the crowd exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah, you wanna start me? Let's take this outside! Winner gets a date with Sakura-chan"

"Fine, let's go" Suddenly, the crowd raced outside to watch what was happening. Sakura just ignored what was happening, even though; unintentionally she had caused the fight in the first place. Sakura and Sasuke just sat quietly as they both stared out the window.

"Idiots" Sakura commented

"Morons" Sasuke added.

"Yeah, fighting over an ugly whore like Sakura… It's just so sad" Out of nowhere, Reyka barked out, as she rudely interrupted their daydream. Sakura was about to fight back when suddenly Kakashi had appeared "Sorry I'm late, a dog was standing in my parking space so I had to wait until it go away to park my car". A few students yelled out "LIAR" and went back to their seats. The crowd slowly dissolved, Kakashi popped his head out of the window and gave the boys who where fighting received an afternoon detention. It didn't take that long for the class to settle down. Even though he didn't look like it, Kakashi was a scary teacher if you made him mad.

"Okay class, today we have a new student with us, you would have been acquainted a lot sooner. I want you all to welcome Yamamoto Misaki" a slim girl with red hair walked in, she had red eyes that matched her hair. Sakura stared at her with familiarity. _"Something is odd about her, it seems like I know her from somewhere"_

"Yamamoto-San, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Sure, I'm originally from Osaka and I moved here about four years ago, I moved to America at the beginning of last year and I just came back this year." She smiled at the class. Many boys were already drooling over her. Sakura somehow didn't like the smile she gave to the class; there was something odd about it.

"That's great to hear, Sakura there is also from Osaka" Kakashi pointed out to Sakura. Misaki looked towards Sakura's direction and instead of looking at Sakura she straight away noticed Sasuke, who continued to stare out at the window with disinterest.

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN" Yelled Misaki in a high-pitched tone like how the other girls would in the class. _'Another fan girl' _Inner Sakura rudely spurted out.

Sasuke turned around to see who was screaming out his name. He glanced at Misaki for a second then immediately turned his head out the window.

"Seems like you know Sasuke" Kakashi pointed out. The rest of the class paid close attention.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends" Misaki happily answered.

"Okay then, you may take the seat at the back next to Sakura" Kakashi pointed out to the empty seat next to Sakura. Misaki slowly walked towards her seat. Sakura smiled at Misaki, but Misaki just glared at her. Sakura suddenly became confused as she felt that she had done something wrong. Thinking about the glare Misaki gave her sent chills down Sakura's spine. She soon got over it and started to pay attention to her schoolwork.

"Okay class, I have good news for all of you. We're going to have a field trip instead of the normal visit to the theme park every year" The class cheered.

"It's going to be in four months" Kakashi announced in a lazy tone. He was never enthusiastic about explaining things.

"Um sensei how long will this camp be?" asked one girl.

"Two weeks, the whole year is also going. Hmmm, there's nothing else to say about this trip, and I haven't planned a lesson today so you can self-study. There's a brochure about the site so you can read it yourself, I'm, going to prepare for tomorrows quiz, so I suggest that you also prepare for that" Kakashi quickly drew out his Come Come Paradise novel and walked out of the classroom. As Kakashi walked down the corridor he could hear his whole class cheers. He smiled and quietly walked along the hallway while reading his beloved book.

"Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?" Misaki asked in a babyish tone. She walked over to Sakura and Sasuke's table. Sakura remained quiet and continued to read the text on her textbook; she observed the two closely using the corner of her eyes. Something inside her made her so suddenly interested in watching them.

"No" Sasuke answered bluntly. Suddenly, Reyka walked over along with the rest of the class, and once again another huge crowd had formed around Sasuke, Sakura and Misaki.

"Awww, but I missed you" she replied in a babyish whining tone as she pouted with a cute face. Like always, Sasuke would just ignore her. _'That's right bitch, he doesn't like you' _Inner Sakura just screamed out in Sakura's mind.

"What ever" Sasuke replied as he averted his gaze. Sakura just sat there silently as she watched them so intently. _'Something about that girl really ticks me off'_ Inner Sakura thought out loud.

"You, over there with the pink hair and the big forehead!" Misaki called out to Sakura.

"M-Me?" Sakura pointed at herself as she looked at Misaki. The look on Misaki's changed from a pout to a cold and scary look.

"Yeah you, you stay away from Sasuke-kun or else …" Misaki threatened Sakura. Sakura fumed, she was about to snap just like her first day at school, but she didn't want to cause trouble with Misaki on her first day of school.

"Shut up, She didn't do anything, its not like I'm married to you, just leave me alone" said Sasuke, as he ignored the expression on Misaki's face. There was a sudden moment of silence. The whole class had also kept quiet. Sakura used this chance to speak her mind; she hated it when people like Sasuke would be the one to defend her.

"I assure you Yamamoto-san, I won't lay a finger on this jerk, since we don't have any other class until the end of recess please excuse me. I do not want to stay here any longer." Sakura got out of her chair, placed it under the table and walked slowly towards the door. Naruto had also gotten out of his chair to follow her.

"Sakura-Chan I'm coming with you" Naruto yelled out and ran towards Sakura, who was waiting at the door.

**School's roof top**

"Sakura-chan what's wrong? You seem different, is it because of Yamamoto? " Naruto stood next to Sakura, as they both stared at the blue sky. A plane flew by making a loud noise. Sakura kept quiet until the plane flew past; and then answered.

"Well yes, sort of…that girl, she reminded me of someone" Sakura's voice sounded bitter. There was a sudden moment of silence again. Naruto now fixed his gaze on Sakura.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked curiously. He wanted to know; he was so fixed into getting to know everything about Sakura. He had felt a connection with Sakura. Somehow Naruto had a feeling that they were similar in a way.

"I've forgotten, an incident, a painful one. I forced myself to forget about it. It was crazy but I went through drastic measure to forget. I can't remember anything that happened before I was ten" Sakura didn't know why she answered Naruto, but she can somehow felt that she could trust him. He seemed like someone that she could rely on. She placed her hands on the hard metal fence that surrounded the rooftop. The metal was cold. Her gaze was then fixed on the empty soccer field.

"I see, I guess in a way we shared the same feeling, I've never had a friend before, the kids at school always leaved me out" Naruto's voice and smile was bitter.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was little, I could only remember a very blurry image of my father" Naruto stopped, he tried to remember his father's face, the only thing that he could picture was this man with blonde hair and blue eyes. All of a sudden, Naruto didn't feel like talking anymore. He never told anyone about his parents before. There was something about Sakura that could make him feel welcome.

"So Sakura-Chan, what are your parents like?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"My parents, I don't know, they're alright I guess, I haven't seen mine since Christmas. We're not that much of a family. Most of the time it's just either me and my mom or me and my dad, the three of us are hardly together" She paused "They're really busy". Her eyes saddened.

"So you live alone? You know, in a way we're alike Sakura-Chan" Naruto added. He gave a bitter smile, not towards Sakura but towards the clear blue sky.

"Yeah"

Silence once again dominated the rooftop. There was a sudden silence between them, and once or twice a plane would fly by filling the rooftop the loud sound of the engines. Neither of them minded the noise, as they were too preoccupied in their thoughts to notice the sound. They were so deep in thought that they didn't realize that Sasuke stood behind the door that led to the rooftop. This whole time, Sasuke listened to Sakura and Naruto talk, every single word was heard. He decided to leave them in their daydream, as he walked back to class.

**P.E Class**

Sakura changed into her uniform, she hasn't talked to any one yet, not even Ino. She had made an attempt but she was ignored. A large crowd of boys stood waiting for Sakura at the girl's change room door. As she came out, she simply ignored them and walked towards the rest of the class in the gym.

"Okay class, May I have your attention, instead of the usual 100 laps around the school, you're all playing volley ball today." There was suddenly a huge cheer. Gai then let out a fake cough so that he could continue talking.

"The girls will be split in two groups and we'll have an actual game, and boys, you will do the same thing but you will just watch for the time being until your turn. Actually no… instead you can all do 100 push up!" CRAP!

All the boys groaned and start doing their push ups, while all the girls split up into their teams. Sakura also randomly walked over to one group. As soon as she got on the court she realized that all the biggest Sasuke-fan-freak is bunched up together, and to her suprise Ino is also there.

Gai blew the whistle signaling the start of the game. Ino's team was serving, as the ball came over to Sakura's side of the court some random girl hit it back, Sakura was just standing as the game went on. None of the other girls served to her. She thought about why they wouldn't pass the ball to her. Suddenly, the ball crashed into her right cheek at 170/kph.

Sakura crashed into the ground. The class gathered around her. Sakura's vision blurred. She couldn't hear anything clearly. Everything was spinning. Sakura passed out in an instant.

After a few hours, Sakura opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was that of Sasuke and Naruto staring down at her.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Asked Naruto, his electric blue eyes stared at her, his eyebrow were fused together forming a frown.

"Yeah, I'm okay, what happened to me?" Asked Sakura, her eyes glanced at Sasuke, as usual his face was blank like a white piece of paper.

"You were hit by a volleyball, spiked by Ino" Sasuke's voice was as blank as usual. _'no doubt that ball was aimed on purpose' _added Sasuke in his thoughts.

"Oh I see" Sakura looked down sadly, she knew what Sasuke said mentally, the tone and that he used proved it.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Again Naruto's face was frowning, _'I made him worried' _thought Sakura.

"Nothing, let's get back to class"

**Lunchtime, classroom 2-4**

Sakura made her way out of the classroom; she walked as fast as she could towards the rooftop before any of her crazy fan boys can stalk her for dates. Her head turned back and forth to see any signs of fan boys.

"Sakura-chan" a voice came from behind rang through Sakura's ears, it was a female voice, and Sakura turned around to see Ino.

"What's up Ino-chan?"

"Hey can we talk?" Sakura can hear the loud earthquakening noise coming towards their way.

"Yeah, let's get out of here quick"

"This way Sakura-chan" Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and made a run towards a passageway leading to the outside.

They both kept running. Ino was awfully quiet; Sakura had a strange feeling about it all. Ino finally stopped running when they reached the back of the school. There were many trees surrounding the place, it was a peaceful place with a bench and a pond nearby. "Wonderful"

"So Ino-chan, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura wanted to get the whole thing over and done with. To her, the rooftop is the safest place to hide from fan boys.

"Oh, about this morning I just want to apologize, are you okay Sakura-chan?" There was something different in Ino's tone that Sakura couldn't exactly pint point out.

"I'm okay, it was an accident right Ino-chan, no need to apologize" Sakura ignored the weird feeling and continued to act friendly.

"It wasn't an accident" The smile on Sakura's face faded off, it changed into a small frown.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked slowly.

"I see you and Sasuke-kun is pretty close now" Sakura straight away know where this conversation is leading; she knew very well that Ino really likes Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Once again Sakura spoke slowly and clearly.

"I think he likes you" Ino's voice sounded pained, Sakura felt bad, she doesn't know why, but she felt bad. Even though it wasn't her problem that Sasuke like her or not, she still feel bad, somehow she felt it was wrong for her to be in the school, she realized that from the beginning, that she doesn't belong in the school.

"He doesn't" Sakura knows well that Sasuke doesn't, does he?

"He has always pushed many girls away from him, why isn't he pushing you away." Ino's eyes turned watery. Sakura felt even worse. But she still thinks it's a stupid reason for her to cry over.

"I don't know, Ino, what do you mean the spike wasn't an accident?" Asked Sakura, she tried to change the subject, but Ino didn't fall for her mind trick.

"Sasuke-kun sure paid a lot of attention to you" Ino paused then continued.

"Sakura can you just stay away from him, can you just not talk to him?" her voice was weak, Sakura knew well from the beginning what Ino is going to say, but she still asked.

"Ino, where are you taking this conversation to? Just answer me"

"Just stay away from Sasuke-kun, or else I cant help myself but to hurt you like this morning" a teardrop fell down Ino's cheek. To Sakura, that's a really stupid reason to hurt a friend, or someone you hardly even knew, _'and why the hell is she crying, can't she control herself?'_

"You…really like him ay, you know what I think" Sakura paused; Ino lifted her head up to see what Sakura is going to say.

"I think that you should just give up on him" more tears came pouring out of Ino's eyes.

"I …just…cant, I was the first one to like him, ever since I was little, what do you know about how much I like him" Ino's voice was weak, she struggled to let out that whole sentence.

"Sakura, just stay away from him, I don't want him to like you, not you" a few drops of rain made its way to Sakura's face, followed by a thousand other drops of rain, once again Sakura's uniform was soaked wet and see through. She was disgusted to hear that from Ino, she was disgusted to know that Ino is so crazy about a guy that doesn't even look at her. Sakura was thinking to snap once more, this is just too stupid, sure she knows that Ino likes Sasuke, but what's with her being so addicted to him that she would rather lose a friend then control herself from hating a new friend.

Sakura smiled bitterly, _'Alright Ino, if you want it this way then' _

Sakura moved closer towards Ino…

To be continued…

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. And that's right I'm still alive. You see there was tones of problems occurring like my computer stuffing up, then my net, then I have to move house, then I have a billion of exam to study for and a tones of assignments. There were no time to spare you see. I'm so sorry; really sorry for this cliffy, but it has to be done, gomen. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. I love you all for reviewing and keep reviewing, those things keeps me alive. I so happy to announce that this is the beginning of the changing point. So just wait after two chapters you'll all can have a little bit more fluff. , see yah all, I'm in a hurry.

**P.S – Misaki is based on Meiling from Cardcaptor**

**Chapter preview: **

This conversation between Ino and Sakura is starting to heat up as tension rise between the two girls, violence hits in as well as breakdowns, relationships grow closer as well as new bond. But first of all, what can the red eye demon be? Find out next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**The red-eye demon (Part 2)**

Sakura moved closer towards Ino she put her hands on the blonde girl's shoulder looking at her softly; Ino's tears were streaming out like a fountain. She spoke softly to the girl.

"Ino, Sasuke, he's not worth it, just give up on him, he's not worth it for you to waste your time on" Ino smacked Sakura's hands off her shoulders. She glared at Sakura with anger, thunder roared in the rain as rain poured down heavily.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST F----N UNDERSTAND I CANT GIVE UP ON HIM, IT PISS ME OFF JUST TO SEE HIM PAYING ALL HIS ATTENTION ON YOU, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME INTO THE PICTURE ANYWAYS, AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE BETTER THEN ALL OF US, YOU GOT WHAT EVERY GIRL EVER WISHED FOR, LOOKS, MONEY, BOYS, WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE SASUKE-KUN." there it is, the words that Sakura was afraid to hear from the beginning of the conversation. More rain pour down, Sakura's whole body was soaked head to toe. Sakura moved back a little due to the shocking change of reaction coming from a sweet girl. A struck of lightning roared in the sky; Sakura who was afraid of thunder was too captivated in the conversation to noticed. A strange feeling inside her made her angry; it's not her fault the stupid jerk happens to paid attentions to her.

"You're just being a selfish little kid, what difference does it make if I stay away from him? Huh, he still won't like you, that guy is too closed up to like anyone, what do you know about me anyways, you think that all those things are going to make me happy, looks, money and boys. -" Sakura paused, the cranky annoyed harsh tone that she used changed into a softer one showing what she was really feeling, sad.

"They're nothing if you don't need them, they don't give me happiness. You got parents you got friends, people who cares for you, what do I have? My parents doesn't care about me, I don't have any friends…you already got more then me. ISNT THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"SHUT UP" Ino's voice screeched out, the rain pouring down from the sky was like another replica of their conversation, fight, or what ever people consider it. But it was heavy, unstable, and depressing. The school bell rung signaling class time, but the two girls didn't moved and inched, they just stood there, Sakura watches as Ino cried louder, the many droplets of rain pouring out from the sky contacted their skins harshly like a billion of needle poking in. although it was still midday, it was dark, it almost seamed like night time.

"You don't know how hard it is watching him only looking at **you; **I'm not the only one that feels this way"

"There's nothing going on between me and him, just leave it at that I don't want any more troubles" Sakura has grown tired with the conversation that was going no where. She just wants it to end, if Ino was going to go for a guy and needed her to get out of the way then she was willing to try her best to step out.

"BUT HE LIKE YOU"

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. That thought that she had about stepping out turned into a passed though, she no longer want to do anything with this person. She was disgusted, what was so good about a guy that you hardly even know other then his good looks? Sakura was angry; she hated childish behaviors coming from a fan girl. Every fan girl, she started to understand how Sasuke feels, to have your life followed and watched by many people was annoying.

"Oh I get it, you're just jealous, why don't you GROW UP, how could I like some one in just less then one week?" That line stopped Ino from her crying. She was about to say something when Sakura continued.

"You know, I'm really tired of all you people telling me to stay away from that jerk, and I don't need another friend that puts a boy that doesn't even like her before friends, I hate those type of people most" Sakura let out a deep and long breath and continued.

"From now on we're no longer friends, you can go after your dream boy, then you can just leave me alone I want a peaceful life" Ino was silent, she didn't think that the conversation was going to ended this way, she was expecting something else. Perhaps a slap?

"That Jerk is not the type to like girls that goes after him, he pays more attention to a girl that don't, and you know that well, that's why you think that he likes me, you shouldn't just assume things, if you want to know then why don't you just go and ask him yourself instead of getting jealous" a hand flew straight at Sakura's cheek, Ino had slapped her, she can feel her cheeks burned in pain as she just stared blankly at her angry eyes snarling sending her daggers that threatens to rip the pieces out of her.

"Who are **you **to teach me those stuff, fine, I don't care if you're my friend or not, from now on we're rivals" Ino's eyes were fiery, Sakura stared into the blue orbs with no fear, she could feel her cheeks heating up, she put her small and cold hand soaked with rain on it to cool it down.

"Fine you decided that on your own, but remember the things that I said, don't blame me if you get hurt in the future, you're already 16 it's about time you grow up and not act like one of those annoying fan girls" After walking a few step Sakura turned around, her hand was still placed on her cheeks. She was about to say something when a feeling inside her stopped her. She gazed at the girl for a while and headed off.

* * *

After a while of wandering around aimlessly, Sakura found herself in front of the school main door, she spotted two figures from far away, and she knew straight away whom the two figures belong to. Yamamoto Misaki and Sanada Reyka, Sakura ignored the two girls and kept walking towards the main door, one was leaning against the frame of the door on the right, the other on the left. Sakura was surprise at the speed Sasuke-fan-girls get acquaintance with each other so quickly.

Sakura was thinking to just walk straight past them, but Misaki and Reyka both flung their arms out covering up the walk path, not letting Sakura walk in. Sakura stop when she was short distance away from them.

"What do you want now, I'm sick and tired of annoying fan girls for one day" Sakura stared at the two fan girls.

"We didn't finish our conversation in class, Sakura-chan" Misaki smiled, although to the normal eyes of some that doesn't know Misaki it would looked like a sweet and innocent smile, but for a person who does, it was a venomous smile that means trouble.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, stay away from Sasuke-kun or else-"

"Or else what?" Sakura snapped, her usual face was replaced with a cold expression, almost like a glare, the two female put their arms down, they moved back a little, the confident expression on the faces changed.

"You'll be sorry that you've ever mess with us, I'll beat you up like last time" after realizing how week she has just showed Misaki shook off the fear inside her and obtained her usual cool voice giving a little threat.

"That's if you can, you fan girls are all the same, no wonder that bastard hates you" Sakura showed them no signs of fear. She didn't even stop to wonder what Misaki meant by 'I'll beat you up like last time'; she was too frustrated to think clearly. Although Misaki just came to the school, Sakura already disliked her. There was something that came from her gave off a strange annoying aura just made Sakura mad.

Misaki curled her palm into a fist and strike Sakura with all she's got, but Sakura on the other hand leaned a little to the side making Misaki miss. While on the other hand Reyka sent a slap towards Sakura, which also missed, Sakura turned around and pushed the two girls making them fall into the muddy and ground. Sakura ignored the curses that they yelled out randomly, and walked inside the building to attend her last two classes. She went to her locker and change into another set of uniform that she had bought this morning due to her two other set got ruined by Sasuke.

* * *

**After school**

Sakura walked home slowly taking the long route through the park again, she managed to avoid Sasuke's fan girls and Sasuke outside class. She walked through the Park again filled with cherry blossom; She could once again smell the scent of the spring flower. She inhaled the sweet scent, _'this smell its feels so warm, this warm feeling, I've felt it before' _Sakura then tried to remember a childhood memory; a memory that had the same warm feeling, Yet there was nothing, her childhood memory was a blank picture.

"I haven't seen you in 6 years and you're already turning into a whore" A cold voice appeared from behind Sakura, snapping her out of her thoughts. Sakura turned around to see that it was Misaki, her newly bought uniform was covered in mud.

"Oh Yamamoto-san, what's up?" Sakura pretend that nothing had happened earlier. She took notice of Misaki's glare, 'I_ swear this bitch is pissing me off, if she keeps this I'm gonna give her Hell!' _Inner Sakura yelled out.

"Don't play dumb with me" Misaki's face filled with anger and irritation. The expression on her face was scary. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. There was something wrong with her. She could feel her hands shaking, an image of that day flashed once more, she stuttered.

"W-What are you t-taking a-about?" a drop of sweat rolled down her face. A feeling of fear ran through her head, her hands started shaking rigorously. There was something about this girl that scared Sakura, but what? The confident that she had a little while back disappeared as she looked into the demonic red orbs.

"Oh, you don't remember me do you, forehead girl, I guess it can't be helped, after getting beat up that bad 6 years ago. I wouldn't blame you for losing a little memory from it" Misaki grinned, Sakura recognized that smile, she has seen it before, but where? White light flashed in her vision as she was once again steeping back in time.

**Flashed back**

Sakura frowned. An image of her past flashed through her mind, she remembered that time when she was beaten up, her hair was hacked away, and strands of pink hair were scattered on the playground floor, mixed with blood. Sakura looked up to the bigger kids, at the front line was a girl her age, red eyes, red hair, the red image of a demon. They were holding scissors in their hands. She can't feel her face, her eyes were heavy, stinging pain shoot through her body like thousands of needles were poked into her skin, her arms and legs were weak, she cant move a finger, those images were imprinted in her mind. The next image that she can see is darkness, she was alone.

**End of flashback, back to reality**

"Y-You w-were… from t-that t-time" Sakura stuttered. She recalled the incident once again. At that moment her head started to ache badly, the last thing that Sakura saw was Misaki grinning, after that, total darkness.

* * *

She was alone, the cold darkness surrounds her, she breathe in the cold air, once again she was alone, once again she was in this dream, the dream that has haunts her for many years. A red eye demon with nine tails appear, it stood in front of her facing her, staring into her eyes. She would spend a long time staring at the cold and lifeless orbs of the demon. It roars at her showing the tremendous amount of fangs it carried, it was getting ready to eat its prey, her. Sakura started running, she ran as fast as she could…but…she was getting no where, and finally the demon caught her with its paw, its claws poked into her skin, she can feel cold blood flowing out of her back, the aching pain was too much for her to handle she yelled out.

Sakura woke up, she breathe in large amount of cold air, warm sweats were trickling down her face, her hand roused through her silky pink hair, she can feel a scar at the back of her head under her pink locks. She has received it from that time. That was the only scar that remained on her body. It was a dream that she haven't had in a while, as usual it always woke her up in the middle of the night.

Her first sight was not the familiarity of the pink colored wall of her room. It was dark. Her bed was soft, too soft to be hers. She sat upright breathing in tremendous amount of air; sweat was trickling down her face. She looked around. It was a large room. There was a huge window on the side, and she looked down at her hands and noticed that she is wearing pink pajamas. The moonlight came in through the large window, and gave a bit of light for Sakura to see what she's wearing. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the large balcony outside the large window to see such beautiful scenery of a very large garden filled with flowers.

"Where am I?" Sakura thought out loud.

"You're currently at the Uchiha mansion miss" a voice came out of nowhere, and scared Sakura. She turned around to see an old man around his fifties dressed in a black suite.

"My apologies miss, I have startled you" the man bowed politely.

"No not at all" Sakura's replied.

"Ah, please forgive me, I haven't introduce myself; my name is Alfred, Sasuke-sama's butler." He politely introduced himself.

"Oh…uh, nice to meet you I'm-"

"Haruno Sakura-sama" Alfred butted in, as he completed Sakura's sentence.

"Oh so you already know my name" A sweat drop rolled down Sakura's face. _'But what's with the "Sama" thingy connected to my name'_ Inner Sakura added.

"Are you okay miss, you yelled out in your sleep"

"Oh I'm okay it was just a nightmare"

"Please excuse me miss. I'm going to inform young master that you have woken up" Before Sakura could say anything Alfred had already left the room leaving Sakura just staring at the door. _'Fast'_. Sakura walked back to the window and stared at the beautiful garden.

She stared at the beautiful array of flowers, they were all in different colors, she took noticed that the large amount of flowers formed a shape of a fan, the top half of the fan was colored white, while the lower half was colored red, it was a simple looking fan, yet beautiful. A light wind flew by making her shivered a little. The moonlight danced on the large tree in the center of the garden. Many petals fell out of the tree wind blew them to Sakura's direction. Sakura stared dreamily at the tree; she could smell a sweet scent. The door suddenly opened as Sasuke walked in with a little smirk. Sakura stood amazed as stared at the garden. She didn't take any notice of Sasuke being in the room.

"Pretty" whispered Sakura.

"What is?" Sasuke crept behind Sakura. She straightaway recognized the voice, the coldness of Sasuke's voice made her flinch a little. Sakura calmly answered her seatmate, her voice was almost a whisper, but Sasuke managed to make out what she said.

"You have a pretty garden"

"Hmmm" Sasuke replied.

"What happened today, how did I end up here at your place?" Sakura asked. Her voice was calm; her gaze was fixed onto the garden.

"I was walking to my car, until that is I saw you walking home by yourself. I also spotted that Misaki was going the same direction as you. I got curious, since I knew that she lives in the other side of town. I guess curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to follow. I realized that she followed you all the way to the park, and that's when she decided to reveal herself to you. I was too far away to hear what you guys were talking about, so I moved in to see what was going on. But the next thing I realized was that your face turned all pale, and you said something and passed out. That's when I brought you back here."

"Oh, so that's how it happened…Hey can I ask you something?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah what?"

"Can we stop this war?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting sick of it"

"Fine" Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Thanks" Sakura whispered. _'Sakura would never thank me' _thought Sasuke.

"You're acting different, what's wrong? Tell Me," Sasuke demanded Sakura to talk.

"Nothing, I just got sick of this "so called" war. I lost interest in it" Sakura answered softly.

"There's more to it, tell me" Sasuke demanded.

"More to what? That is my only reason" Sakura lied.

"Don't play mind games with me, I know there's more to it, what did Yamamoto say to you?" Sasuke raised his voice he was almost shouting. Sakura still refused to answer, as she told another lie.

"Nothing"

"You're a bad liar. You know her, don't you? What did she say to you?" there was a tinge of anger in Sasuke's voice.

"If you already knew, then why did you ask?" Sakura just kept her face hidden from Sasuke.

"I want to hear it from you" answered Sasuke. A soft wind blew making the Sakura tree danced, Sakura stayed quiet for a while, and then response.

"I see"

"So you don't remember anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I lost my memories, I forced myself to forget" Sakura bitterly answered. Another painful image flashed, she gritted her teeth, and focused on staring at the Sakura tree.

"I see…you don't even know why you got beaten up right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah" answered Sakura. She didn't even stop and think why Sasuke was interrogating her, or how did he know that she doesn't know the reason for that incident, she was too busy focusing at the tree and avoiding eye contact with Sasuke to realize. She can hear him sigh.

"You don't have to leave the school if you lose this fight, just so that you know" Sakura nodded.

"You can sleep here tonight; it's way too late to take you home now" Sakura nodded again.

"I'll take you home tomorrow" Sakura nodded again, _'this is starting to piss me off, stop nodding dammit' _thought Sasuke.

"Yes, thank you" Sakura replied, they've never talked like that before, it was a conversation with a lot of seriousness.

"Oh and Sakura"

"Yes?"

"I had the family doctor check up on you, she said that you fainted because you had a large headache. Just incase you wanted to know that"

"Yeah, thanks, goodnight" Sakura replied softly. Taking note of Sasuke's cold voice, she realized that he said her name and not forehead girl, and he didn't say it with any kind of suffix too.

"Goodnight" Sasuke whispered. He quickly walked out of the room leaving Sakura standing at the balcony.

'_I guess there is a good side to Sasuke after all, maybe I should be nicer to him'

* * *

_

Hope you enjoy the chap, this was edited by me so the grammar is terrible. Please forgive me. And Review!

Shir0-ChaN


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Edited by Innelle**

**Thunder**

The news of Sakura and Sasuke breaking up the war somehow spread throughout the school within a matter of days. Life was always horrible for Sakura; the girls despised her while the boys stalked her. The only true friend that she had was Naruto. And the other one? According to Ino they were currently 'enemies'. What Sakura didn't get was why girls would go crazy over some good looking guy. What was so good about some good-looking shell with nothing inside? It was like looking at an empty bottle with no water in it. She was sad that she has lost a friend due to a stupid reason, but she knew that she didn't need a friend that would ditch her for receiving attention from some stupid good-looking guy. Having girl friends or not didn't matter to Sakura anymore because as long as she has someone that she can run to (Naruto), then there will be no problems with having no girl friends. At least that was what she thought.

Sakura and Naruto would always hang out on the rooftop to avoid the fan boys every single break time at school, mysteriously Sasuke didn't appear there any more even though that it was his area to begin with. Little did Sakura know that Sasuke was always behind the rooftop door listening to her and Naruto talking. She hasn't spoken to him since, although they sat next to each other in class there seemed to be a wall in between sitting in the gap between them. It was then that Sakura's life became stable. Every thing was normal. No more fan girls, and her fan boys? They started stalking Misaki, who adored the attention and used it to her advantage. Sakura mentally kicked herself for not using that efficiently, but now her life was normal, at least there was a gain from it. Right?

**One Saturday after noon, after school **

Sakura stood on the school steps staring out at the endless rain pouring down. Her mother once told her that when the sky rains, the angels are crying from the heavens above. Nonsense. It was all just a fairy tale. She watched as thousands heavy droplets hurdled themselves toward the ground just like a rain of dangerous needles. There were no thunders, just rain pouring down from the gray sky. It didn't take Sakura too long to decide to walk home in the rain. She was bored of staying there, watching the endless drizzle. Sooner or later her mind would just wander back into the past, those days that she would just sit on her balcony watching the rain as her parent talked on the phone dealing with clients after clients. She would just sit there, listening to the loud droplets of rain and the voices of her parents echoing down the hallways, when she finally got fed up she would always try to grasp their attention in any way that she possibly could.

**Flash back**

'_Mommy? Mommy! Look I made this on my own'_

_The little Sakura looked up to see her mother's face not even filled with a slight bit of interest. She hugged the vase of flower; standing there she waited for her mother to stop talking on the phone and praise her for the wonderful job she did with arranging the flowers. It was a big improvement for her since little Sakura was terrible with feminine things like cooking or flower arranging. But it seemed that her mother didn't even notice her standing there tugging the bottom of her knee-length skirt, or maybe she was just ignoring Sakura. After a while, little Sakura sighed and headed to her room, it was not as if though this was her first time getting rejected. Her father? He wouldn't care less._

**End of flashback **

Sakura snapped back to reality as she felt the rain soaking her from head to toe. It was cold. She could hardly feel her legs as they were numb. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly continued walking home. A car drove by splashing water at her soaking her even more. Sakura could no longer feel her arms; her whole body was completely numb. Her clothes were wet and were once again see through; she cursed herself for forgetting to wear a singlet under and not watching the weather forecast.

Now whoever drove past could see her undergarment clearly as it was, added with the white school blouse sticking to her figure showing her almost nude upper body. She could hear a car honking from behind, Sakura ignored it, _it's probably for some one else_. Sakura looked both ways before she took another step to cross the road, when a sports car stopped next to her. The window rolled down showing a random guy that she has never seen before. She stared at him blankly.

'You need a ride babe?' asked the guy, he looked around his early twenties. Seeing him talking to her that way, Sakura got scared. Who wouldn't when a random guy just popped up out of no where addressing her like that. Sakura used her bag to cover her see through chest, her pink colored bra shone clearly same went for her perfect curves.

'No thank you, I want to walk in the rain' answered Sakura politely, the smirk on the guy's face turned into a grim look.

'But you're going to get sick, I'll take you to wherever you want to go' His eyes scanned her and saw exactly what he was hopping to see, the girl in front of him was indeed sexy. Without realizing it he started drooling. Sakura stared at him in disgust as she saw the look on his face, men, they're dirty pigs.

'No thank you, my house is nearby' once again Sakura responded politely, she was taught with extreme manners and she was trying her best to keep her patience. She could feel her fist grasping hard as the control on her fist lessened. Within any seconds her fist could just swing and smash the guy's face which wasn't far from her.

'Are you sure, its raining really hard, I'll make sure you have the ride of your life time'

Sakura sent him a dangerous glare; he was implying a dirty thought, Sakura has finally lost it. She's finally lost the patience to stop herself from smashing the guy's face. As she was just about to swing it towards the guy's face a voice from across the street stopped her.

'You don't know how to give up do you?'

The one and only Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in his midnight blue sports car looking as blank as ever, his tone gave the impression of a cocky bastard, Sakura frowned. Without a single slight of interest he stared at the guy in the red sports car, it seemed that he looked down upon the guy as if though he was some dirty thug. Sakura just stared at the Uchiha blankly, her frown disappeared, and she was afraid, afraid that he might save her once again. Afraid that she will owe him once again.

'And who are you?' asked the guy in the red sports car in annoyance sending a glare towards the good looking Uchiha, his eyes scanned the new sports car with all the modification signs. He sent a glare towards Sasuke but received one straight back. The glare that he sent was straight out of jealousy and Sasuke knew it.

'A classmate' answered Sasuke with his normal tone. 'Haruno, I'll give you a ride home' he called over to Sakura who was stunned at what was happening. The Uchiha Sasuke was offering to save her from a pervert, should she take the chance and escape or find some hard way out? Her mind went blank; Inner Sakura had no suggestion or any rude remarks. Just blank like a white sheet of paper. An image of Sasuke dressing in a superhero costume popped up into her mind, strangely enough it didn't take Inner Sakura too long to kick down that image. _'What the hell are you picturing? He almost looks like Gai-sensei dressing in that tight suit' _

After a few seconds he sent her a look, a strange look giving the message, if-you-don't-hop-in-you'll-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-you-life. It took Sakura a while to receive the message, she nodded and ran across the road. She opened Sasuke's car door and hopped in. The guy in the red sports car was speechless as Sasuke drove off into the distance in godlike speed; his car gave the loud roaring rotary sound making the guy's car seem like old junk.

* * *

Sakura sat in the warm car shivering, she could hear her jaw jittering. A blazer was thrown onto her, she turned to Sasuke who was just driving and looking into the distance as if though nothing has happened. She quickly wrapped herself around the warm thing as she could smell the cool smell of male perfume. It was one of the sweetest things that she has ever smelt before. It wasn't long before the car heated up as Sakura realized the was heater turned on without her noticing. _He sure is fast! _Commented her inner self.

Sakura's apartment block

Sasuke stopped in front of the block. The rain was as heavy as before and the sky was as dark.

"You want to come in for a while?"

Why did she ask? Sakura didn't know, she just did it. No reason could explain her actions. She expected a no from him, judging from the blank expression of disinterest, at least she assumed it was disinterest than it was a no and she was expecting a no from him along with some kind of insult.

"Okay, do you know any parking space around here?"

Sakura pointed towards the garage. She was shaken by surprise, now that she thought about it what were they going to do at her place anyways? The thought made Sakura kick herself mentally, realizing what deeper thinking could lead to. _'You dirty minded girl' _snorted Inner Sakura whose nose was bleeding. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts to answer Sasuke who was staring at her strangely noticing the weird looks once again appearing on her face. _'What the hell is she thinking about?'_

"I got two parking spaces for my apartment"

Sasuke nodded and drove in the driveway; Sakura took out her keys and pressed onto the remote to let the garage door up.

* * *

**Sakura's apartment**

Sasuke walked into Sakura's apartment, once again he was inside the living room, her house still smelled the same, the faint perfume smell was addictive, one sniff could make him go crazy and want to stay forever. It's like smoking, just that it was a lot more addictive. He took a seat on the cold couch, Sakura's place felt warm, Sasuke rested his head onto the couch and closed his eyes. He wished that he would never leave this warmth…

And he got his wish. A loud sound of thunder stroke a tree nearby making it burn, the heavy rain from before turned into a storm, and there was more, hail started falling out of the sky in giant pieces. Sasuke was glad that he had parked his car inside and not outside and he regretted making that wish. The sky darkened even more making it seem like night.

Another thundering sound came from the sky followed by a high-pitched scream coming from the other side of the apartment. Sasuke shot up off the sofa and dashed towards the direction where he heard the high-pitched scream come from. A strange feeling came from inside him.

Sakura was on the floor wearing only a singlet and a warm pajama pants. Her hands were covering her ears and she was shivering. Her eyes were blank and she looked terrified. Sasuke frowned and slowly moved towards her. She was shivering and…crying? The sight in front of him confused him; the first question that popped into his head was…_Why? _

Sakura pushed her palms harder on her ears, a few more sounds of thunder jolted out which made her tremble more. She hated the sound; she remembered all the rainy nights when she was living alone in that apartment in Osaka. There were many nights that thundered non-stop, she just clutched her legs and hid under her blankets. She hated everything about thunder, it's loud, scary, and it made her felt lonely. Slowly Sakura somehow became terrified of the sound; every time she heard it she would start trembling non-stop.

Tears started streaming out of her eyes, the sound was just too horrible for her to handle, and she hated it. Soon all she could see was darkness surrounding her. She was once alone on a rainy thundering night. Darkness swallowed her up, the temperature decreased making it harder for her to breathe, let alone sleep. She held her teddy bear tightly in her arms wishing that it would come to life and accompany her, but it was lifeless, it didn't move or budge. She grasped the little teddy bear harder every time she heard the daunting sound.

Sakura felt two strong and warm palms on both sides of her shoulders, they started shaking her vigorously. She could hear her name being called out many times, she slowly lifted her head up, it was Sasuke, his face was different, he was…worried? She stared at him, she knew that he was calling her name, but she just couldn't get herself to react. Blank thoughts took over her mind as she snapped out of the past. She just stared at him with blank eyes, she didn't even know what she was doing, just lost, lost in the confusion of the past and reality.

"HARUNO, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sasuke tightened his grip on her shoulder. She was just staring at him blankly, Sakura let out a loud cry, more tears came out. She tackled him hard, so hard that he landed bottom flat on the floor. Sakura hardened her grip on his waist and cried even more, she didn't care who it was, she just needed someone beside her, any kind of moving thing, anything that has life. She hated the darkness that has always surrounded her, the cold temperature, the feeling of being left out, the feeling of loneliness.

Sasuke stared down at her. The thunder roared outside Sakura's balcony making her tighten the grip around his waist. _'Oh, so she's scared of thunder'. _Sasuke couldn't help but soften his eyes a little and put his arms around her. An indescribable expression took over his face as he gazed his onyx orbs down on her, shaking, he could tell that she was crying, silently, crying. They stayed like that on the floor for a few hours, Sakura finally agreed to let go half an hour after the thunder fully stopped, and all she could hear was rain.

* * *

"So tell me, why are you scared of thunder?"

An uneasy look was shown clearly across Sakura's face, her eyes twitched as she knew that there was no way out of it.

"Well, do I h-"

"Yes, or else I'll tell everyone in the school and especially those fan boys what you're scared of" Sasuke cut her off, he knew that she didn't want to show her weaknesses, but it was for the great of his curiosity.

"That's blackmailing" Sakura frowned in annoyance. Sasuke's personality really pissed her off at times.

"Yes and?"

"That's mean! I don't care if you tell them!" Sakura lied, she did care, and she cared so much that if he told, she was going to rip the pieces out of him with her bare hands. Sasuke stared at her with confidence. He drew out his camera from his pocket and smirked.

'Its either you tell or I publish these around the whole school, I'll make sure that everyone sees it.'

Sasuke flashed the worse image of herself that she's ever seen, she was all messed up covered in cake, chalk, her hair was sticking out all direction and she looked as if though she's just been to the dump. Sakura quickly jumped across the table to steal the camera from Sasuke's hands, but he was too quick for her. He lifted it up before she managed to grasp it.

'Nice try, tell and I'll delete this picture'

The smirk on Sasuke's face grew wider; Sakura who was very photogenic looked beat up in that photo. She bit her lips out of anger, as her expression changed she told him in a soft voice.

"I'm just scared of it okay, ever since I was little; I would just sit in my bed and shiver all night long until the thundering stopped, there happy? Now delete that stupid photo!"

A light thundering sound emerged from the sky sending a chill down her spine. She let out another high-pitched scream.

"I see"

Sakura was expecting him to laugh at her, but his response made it look as if though he has understood her fear fully. Sasuke pressed the delete button on his camera, within an instance the picture disappeared. The camera automatically switched off right after the photo was deleted.

"Hey, you hungry?" Convinced that Sasuke had deleted the photo Sakura asked. _'Why did she even bother asking?' _he asked himself. He knew that she knew his answer would always be the same.

"No"

His stomach betrayed him and gave a loud roar. His eyes twitched in pure annoyance as he glanced at something else in the room to avoid Sakura's gaze, his face blushed lightly, although to herI didn't know what else to use besides "to the normal" it looked like his normal skin color.

"Just watch TV or find something to do, I'll cook up something to eat" before Sasuke got to say anything Sakura already dashed out of the room. He sighed and walked towards the living room.

Sasuke had no choice but to do what she said, since he doubted that he could get home because the weather was bad. It was hailing in spring, this was way too weird. He looked at the clock it was already 6:00pm, yet it looked so dark. He sat there and watched TV for the next half an hour.

* * *

Sasuke took at bite of the food that Sakura had made.

"Not bad, actually it's good"

Sakura was surprised to hear that entire line coming from the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. As expected of a spoiled rich kid, he would had eaten heaps and heaps of good tasting food before. Sakura blinked as her jaw dropped slightly, she quickly regained her neutral face and asked herself.

"Did I hear that right?"

* * *

The rain was still heavy outside, along with the hailing. The two were watching TV in the living room. another lightning roared outside Sakura's window. The storm outside was heavy, the rain seemed endless. Once or twice Sasuke would stare at the window hopping that the storm would end, for once in his life he wanted to go home. Sasuke turned back to the plasma wide screen TV, but his mind wouldn't let him pay any attention to it. His mind wandered through the past, the unchangeable.

Images flashed through his mind, the smiles, the tears and blood. Those terrible images played over and over in his mind in an endless cycle. It flashed through his mind like the unstoppable rain outside Sakura's apartment. The blood mixed with the rain, those images just kept flashing and flashing. He just wished it would end, he wished that this stupid rain would end.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura's voice snapped the images out of his mind, his face automatically turned towards her. It was in a strange expression. One that he had not seen before, Sakura was…worried?

"Are you okay? I called your name out for almost 7 times now"

Sasuke struggled to answer.

"I was thinking…about how I'm going to get home with this weather"

Sasuke was glad that he actually figured something smart out, it was a good save.

"Hmm, I was thinking about that too. But at this rate-"

A thundering roar made Sakura jump on to Sasuke, once again she started shaking, her palms automatically covered her ears.

"At this rate I can't go home right?"

Sakura nodded, her eyes were watery, she looked as if though she was about to cry again. Another thunderous sound exploded outside Sakura's window, she jumped and Sasuke caught her in time, they stayed like that on the couch for quite a while.

* * *

The thundering continued in a crescendo style, every time it got louder Sakura would tighten her grip on Sasuke. They've been on the couch for almost an hour already, and Sakura still haven't let go of him yet, Sasuke was slowly finding it hard to breathe. 'Great, what else can go wrong now?' A very loud thundering sound made Sakura yell out, the TV then switched off along with the lights and the heater, now they were in the dark. 'Why did I ask myself that?' Sasuke was loosing his temper with the weather.

"Do you have any candles in the house?"

"In the kitchen cupboard" Sakura weakly answered.

"Can you let me go for a sec? I'm going to get some candles"

Sakura slowly let go of Sasuke. He dashed towards the kitchen bumping into a few things on the way, he took out a few strawberry shaped candles with a teddy bear half taking out a bite from the oversized strawberry compared to itself. 'Why the hell do women buy cute stuff?' Another thunderous sound came from the sky. Sasuke dashed back to the living room, Sakura sat there on the couch her palms were covering her ears. Sasuke took out the lighter in his pocket and lid up the candle.

"Let's go to your room, its warmer there"

Sakura made no attempt to move. She just sat there on the couch shivering, her eyes were shut closed, she could feel herself being lifted, and she wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke carrying her bridal style, she was shocked.

"Take the candle"

Sakura nodded, she took the candle on the table and held the warm thing in her hands. She automatically rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder without realizing, not so long after that she slowly closed her eyes. It was peaceful and warm now even though the thundering was going on outside. Maybe this is how it feels like not being alone on a thunderous night. Maybe this was how it feels like not being alone at all. Sasuke put her down on her bed waking her up; he took a seat near the balcony on Sakura's floor, he stared at the rain for the next few hours, it was endless, the thundering was endless, and the hailing was endless.

"Looks like I can't go home tonight" Sasuke turned around to face Sakura, she nodded.

Sakura realized that she somehow stopped shivering, maybe because she paid all her attention staring at Sasuke staring at the rain, she didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off his back, she just couldn't. Something inside her made her get off the bed; with the bedspread wrapped around her, she went and sat next to Sasuke. They both sat there staring at the rain, Sakura didn't even notice that the thundering had begun to subside; she just sat there next to him.

"Ne, Uchiha, how do you know Yamamoto in the first place?" the question just popped out of Sakura's mind. Sasuke didn't say anything or move an inch for a while.

"My family knows her family" Sasuke answered her simply; he paid close attention to her sharply with the corner of his eyes.

"I see, she said that you two are childhood friends, how did you two meet?"

Sakura wasn't interested in the relationship between Sasuke and Misaki, its not like there is any judging from the way he treated her.

"Through family" answered Sasuke sharply.

"We went to the same school, I don't know why or how me and her hate each other so much, but things just turn out like that"

those words just came out of Sakura, she didn't know why but she felt like she could trust Sasuke now. Maybe it was just instincts, maybe, after knowing that he was not that bad of a person, or maybe, he was the closest to being a friend to her other then Naruto of course.

"What do you mean you don't know why or how?" spoke Sasuke.

"There was a little incident in that past, when I woke up in the hospital, I hated my life so bad that I smashed my head against the wall just to forget everything, you can say that I forced myself to forget" Sakura smiled bitterly, her gaze was fully fixed on the rain.

"I see, so up until this day you don't know what happened?"

Sasuke was rather interested in this topic, but Sakura didn't take notice, it was not like her to notice everything.

"Yeah, I've forgotten everything; my childhood is like a blank picture. It's all just a stupid accident from what my mother told me. She never answer whenever I asked her about my past"

"I see"

A really loud thundering sound lightened the dark room, it made Sakura jump, she managed to ignore the others but this one was too loud. Another jolt lightened the room once more, Sakura let out another high-pitched scream, she could feel too arms wrap around her, she slowly gave in to the force that was pulling her. Sakura leaned against Sasuke's chest, it was so warm, for the first time in many years Sakura found comfort, and she actually felt safe. The thundering continued outside, but in Sakura's mind it somehow disappeared, she could once again see light instead of darkness surrounding her. It was warm.

"Sasuke" Sakura called out his name very softly but he could still hear it.

"Yeah?"

"Let's be friends"

"Aa"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head, maybe things were meant to be this way. But at least they're friends now. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, he felt as if though he's been holding a breath for a very long time. Friend…she was his first friend, now he could see clearly why Naruto went after her. Sakura indeed was different from the average airheads. Sasuke was tempted to knock onto her head a little to make sure that the sound of emptiness didn't come from it, but he realized how stupid he must have been to even think that up. Even the genius can be stupid at times. Not every one was smart no matter how smart they seem to be in front of others, they too made mistakes, after all, they're only humans. He slowly closed his eyes and this time he was able to rest in peace, no more nightmares, just comforting darkness and the warm feeling of no longer being alone.

* * *

**Preview for chap 9: Evil fan girls returns **

'SASUKE-KUUNN!'

The sound of Misaki's fan voice tone and Reyka's made Naruto and Sasuke's face pale. Sasuke quickly got up and managed to dodge the two bone breaking hugs, but a pair of arms was suddenly wrapped around his neck. His eyes diverted to the direction where the two fan girls were to realize that they were there standing about a few meters away from him. But if they were over there, then who was hanging on him? His eyes slowly turned around to see blonde hair, blue eyes. It was Yamanaka Ino who hasn't done that in a long time. Sakura wasn't surprised, she was shocked. When did Ino start doing the typical fan girl hug? Wait, was she even a fan girl?

* * *

This chap was edited by my new beta Innelle (thanks Innelle!). I was looking for one and one just came to me, I think its my lucky month. I will update soon. Just need to rearrange a few things. ...thanks for the support every one. See you all soon. Next chapter is a long one.

Shiro


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**A three in one special chapter**

**Edited by Innelle**

**Act one: The teddy bear**

The next morning ended up quite awkward, Sakura quickly slipped herself out of the bed before her 'friend' realized anything. Thanking God so much that it was Sunday, Sakura was glad that she overslept on the right day. _'The fan girls would run me down for a picture of this' _thought Sakura as she stared down at the sleeping Sasuke. The thought gave her another idea. She grinned evilly and rummaged through her drawers to find a camera. Taking as many shots as her camera could handle Sakura quickly slipped it into her drawer without Sasuke realizing a thing.

She smiled longingly, if only she had the photos where they were still at war. She would have posted them all over the school making the population of fan girls double. Sasuke hugging her teddy bear was a picture that he would burn to crisp once he saw, not to mention that he would bury the ashes 100 feet underground. And make sure that she experienced hell at least a billion times. It was dangerous, yet at the same time…fun. (A/N – some of the content in this paragraph was extracted from a friend, 'he would burn to crisp once he saw, not to mention that he would bury the ashes 100 feet underground' originally belongs to Konoha Gaurdian, it was rephrased)

It wasn't until hours later that Sasuke woke up. Without saying much he left in rush, knowing him it wasn't a curfew problem. Perhaps the awkwardness that encountered him first thing in the morning drove him away from her apartment. Who knows, the mind of Uchiha Sasuke is complicated. It's either that or he's weird.

Her empty apartment once again echoed the sound of silence, suddenly the room felt big. A vast space for a small person like her. Sakura slowly dropped onto her sofa and mindlessly turned on the TV, starring blankly into the box she zoned out as her mind wandered into the blanks. The home phone ringing made Sakura jump in shock; she quickly dashed towards the phone. No one other then her parents knew her phone number; hope filled her mind with each step she took.

'Hello?'

'Sakura, it mom, I just need to tell you that there's a person coming to your apartment today, she is going to be your new manager and-'

'I see'

'Honey your father and I want you to take this career of yours more seriousl-'

'Yes mother'

'I need to go now; I'll call you when I have time, bye'

'As if you ever will'

She told the phone in disappointment. Slowly hanging up the phone Sakura went to her room to get changed. Every single phone call they made always ended within two minutes or so. The last time that they stayed on the phone with her for over five minutes was when she had a special play held at school. She played the main role, she was the star, yet her parents chose a meeting over her hard work for months. She resorted in giving up after they comforted her for half an hour over the phone.

The next day, she received a large teddy bear at her door step signed from them. Disappointedly Sakura locked up the teddy bear in a storeroom and haven't touched it since. Not that she didn't like the teddy bear, she loved it, yet something inside her made her never want to see the teddy bear again. And locked up as it was, the teddy bear slept in her storeroom for the past four years.

**Act two: The manager**

'Nice to meet you, my name is Tsunade, I'm sure that you were aware of my arrival yes?' Sakura blinked, maybe this was a joke set up by her parents? But she knew well that they were serious people. Her principal standing at her door step posing as her manager. Maybe the woman saw her manager and used her oversized breasts to manipulate him and posed as her manager just to surprise her. Shocked at how random her imagination could get Sakura ask eyeing Tsunade sharply.

'Tsunade-sensei, what is going on?'

'Well, out of special reasons I was pulled back into the modeling industry by an old friend'

Tsunade cheerfully smiled, she was dressed in her usual black business suit which made her figure looked like a famous star. There was an elegancy in her looks that told Sakura the woman wasn't playing a joke, and that Sakura's imagination was wrong.

'You were once in the modeling industry?' asked Sakura in disbelief, she was partially shocked, but the other part of her didn't find it too surprising. The lady does have the figure of a model. The oversized large chest was a good start. _How the hell did she get it that big anyways? Milk? _Inner Sakura once again rudely wondered; Sakura once again kicked her inner self. (A/N – I heard that milk makes your ahem bigger, not only that they make your bones stronger too, drink milk its good for ya! Make you drink at least 250ml per day, I did that, and I grew 1cm in only one week)

'Yes, are we going to talk here, or are we coming in?' it was then that Sakura realized she had forgotten all her manners. '_Maybe listening to my Inner self wasn't such a good idea.' _She thought.

'Ah, gomen, please come in' the two headed towards the living room and settled there.

'So sensei, what made you quit the modeling industry?'

Sakura was curious to know; when Sakura first saw Tsunade she straight away noticed that the older woman has a model-like figure. Not many people in their 30s (or looked 30) retained their youthful figure. An image of Gai-sensei flashed as an example, it gave her the creeps. Somehow Kakashi was an exception, his hair and his clothes covered his face, Sakura gave no judgment to the man. But she did hear a rumor, saying that Kakashi was the best looking man alive when his face is shown. _If he was then how come he's still single? _She found herself asking, _maybe the fact that he was a pervert kept him from getting married._ Her inner self once again answered. This time Sakura agreed and praised the inner Sakura.

'Well, I got bored of it, and it was better off that I became a high school principal. It's always been my ideal life.'

Tsunade glanced over to Sakura and knew what the girl was going to say next. It was the typical questions, not many models are smart enough to get a carrier other then modeling. Some even whore themselves out just to retain their job.

'And you're going to ask me why I came back into the modeling industry right?'

It was spot on, Sakura was about to ask her, but all the thoughts inside her head were slowing her down a little. Ever since Sakura was able to remember, which was six years ago, she had always had an inner self, talking to her. She became so close to that inner self that sometimes Sakura get too caught up. There was once a time where she was running from fan boys, while arguing with her inner self she lost a sense of direction and got herself lost, not to mention bumping hard against a wall with the many fan boys watching.

'Like I said before, it was a special case, my friend asked me to come back. I need something to do anyways, there isn't that much work as a principal and I have a lot of time on my hands'

Sakura slowly understood what the woman was talking about, Sakura heard rumors about the principal slacking off on work making some of the new teachers do it all for her. Mainly that teacher with the toothpick in his mouth, if she recalled correctly his name was Genma. Not to mention her own homeroom teacher.

'Would you like some thing to drink?' offered Sakura, the woman nodded.

'Tea would be fine'

Thus began a long afternoon of ear piercing explaining about the world of modeling.

**Act three: Bonding**

Konoha Private College

Sakura walked into the school grounds, as usual all eyes would follow her as she moved past. People were still talking about her and Ino, the fight that they had seamed to be exaggerated. Sakura heard something about Ino getting beat up; they were just as nosy with her life as usual. Just a few days ago a sempai, Tenten was her name, came up to Sakura and asked for the details. The girl was a nice person, yet Sakura had a strange feeling of where the information was going to. Tenten later revealed to her that she was just curious and so was the rest of her crew of friends. According to Naruto, the 'crew of friends' that Tenten was referring to was one of the group that has power in the school just like Sasuke, if Sakura remembered correctly she was introduced to them on her second day of school.

'Sakura-chan!' Naruto's voice echoed from the distance behind her. Sakura turned around to see the blonde boy dashing towards her. She smiled and greeted him. He was always hyped up, energetic, happy; she was the complete opposite with her and her fake smiles and façades.

'Morning' Naruto grinned.

'Morning Sakura-chan, are you free today?' the two strolled down the hallway, with many eyes watching them and many ears listening, Sakura felt bad for answering.

'Sorry, I have a photo shoot' Naruto blinked.

'Photo shoots?'

'Aa, I went back to modeling' with the sudden silence in the room it was obvious that people were interested in what she was going to do after school. Her fan boys still stalked her like normal, but Sakura learned and usually hid inside the school until every one was gone and then went home safely. Sometimes she even got rides from Naruto who always offered.

'I see, when will you finish?' asked Naruto.

'Eight' answered Sakura. Naruto drew out his phone and checked his schedule.

'That's great, you want to go for some ramen, we didn't exactly get a chance last time' Sakura knew he was getting to that, she wouldn't mind, but her diet, she couldn't eat anything that wasn't healthy and ramen was a major thing.

'Sure, meet me at Ichiraku's at 8:30; you know where that is right?'

Naruto almost jumped up and down, Sakura was finally able to hang out with him, he was sure that all the fan boys listening to him were really jealous. Who wouldn't, its Sakura that he's hanging out with! And the fact that he didn't give up when she told him she was busy was already planned, he already had a back up plan incase of a rejection.

'Aa'

**Act four: Evil fan girls' return**

Lunch Time, the rooftop

'WHAT?'

'Sasuke and I are friends now' repeated Sakura, Naruto sure didn't find the news convincing, his jaw was dropped to the ground while his eyes showed pure disbelief.

'But you guys hated each other a few weeks ago, what happened?'

'Well, let just say he's not as bad a people think he is' answered Sakura, she didn't want to tell Naruto the details about Saturday night. His first reaction would be to blow up, followed by a kettle like sound from his ears along with intentions of killing Uchiha Sasuke out of jealousy. She remembered how they did that glaring contest just a few days ago in front of her desk; neither would give up until Kakashi broke up the two boys.

'But he's a –

'A what?' Sasuke closed the door behind him, looking straight at Naruto's face he was obviously asking for an answer. His eyes, facial features even the way he walked gave no emotions. Sometimes Sakura wanted to cut his head open to see if there was any brain inside, he has no sense of emotions. _Maybe his brain got frozen that's why he's a total ice cube. _Her inner self once again appeared, she was about to reply to her inner self to her dismay, Naruto's loud voice woke her up to reality.

'A bastard'

'Takes one to know one, Dobe'

Sakura giggled to Sasuke's childishness, only a ten years old kid would say that. Naruto sure took it badly though, they're both kids. Or maybe it's the fact that girls matured faster then boys that made it seem as if though they were kids to her.

'Shut up bastard'

'Make me!' Sasuke glared straight into Naruto's eyes. It didn't take too long for the two boys to start a staring contest, but soon it got out of hand, so Sakura decided to break it up.

'You wouldn't want him to, Sasuke' laughed Sakura, it would be a funny scene, although freaky, Naruto kissing Sasuke to make him shut up. Eww.

'Just what are you thinking Sakura?' Sasuke diverted his attention over to Sakura who looked a little bit pale. Her brain over-did an over-kill in imagining weird stuff.

'Uh, nothing!' She was still disgusted with her thoughts; sometimes it's not that good to have a high creativity level. And she's been doing that lately, what was wrong with her? A sempai once told her that too much creativity could cause mental disorder; she didn't believe him at the time because she thought that he was weird for always making up weird stuff. (A/N – that part just then was extracted from a realistic event, a sempai once told me that, and I just laughed)

'Tell us already Sakura-chan, whatever it is, it's not that bad, is it?' Naruto had no idea what he wanted to hear. Sakura knew well that the two boys would never stop interrogating her if she didn't tell. Sakura sighed and answered them, might as well see the expressions on their faces.

'If Naruto tried to make Sasuke shut up then he can't do it in anyways other then…' Sakura just couldn't say it; it'll prove how wrong her mind can go. But the looks on their faces told her that the boys got her message, both of their faces paled, not that Sasuke's was already reaching its extreme limit. There were silences among the three until Naruto spoke changing the subject completely. (A/N – don't ask me to tell you what it is, I had enough trouble with the 'shut up' and the 'make me' seriously its wrong if you get what I mean. I think only one of you do, so don't worry about it)

'Sakura-chan, I don't see anything good in this guy and I don't see why you should be friends with this bastard'

It wasn't necessary for Naruto to tell her that, but he probably did it to piss Sasuke off in any way that was possible. Maybe it was the fact that every single person in the school would choose to turn their attention to Sasuke other then Naruto when they have to pick. And Sakura couldn't see why people would have something against Naruto; he was good looking, nice, friendly, she didn't see why people would give him the cold look.

'Naruto, he's not as bad as you think, anyways, he's harmless when you know how to deal with him'

Sasuke sent Sakura a glare; he knew what she was thinking about. Naruto just stared at Sakura thinking with all the funny expressions on her face, one minute it would be a cared one, the next would be an evil smile. Just like what his grandfather always told him, too much creativity can cause mental disorder. Not that he was saying that Sakura was crazy; she just had a large amount of mental power that's it.

'What do you mean Sakura-chan?' asked Naruto.

'Why don't you try asking Sasuke over there' her eyes glanced over to receive a deadly glare from Sasuke. Naruto turned around to ask, but before he was able to let out even a word, Sasuke already spoke.

'Ask and I'll make sure you die before you get downstairs' Sasuke's eyes were gleaming with a death ray message telling him that he was serious. Naruto gulped and turned around to Sakura.

'I don't want to die early'

Sakura was too lazy to say anything, and Sasuke could do anything if he was pissed off. Even run after a teacher with a katana in his hands. All she needed to do was to push the right buttons. Inner Sakura would be the mastermind of all that, there was absolutely no way that she could take credit for something as evil as that.

'I'll find out somehow' Naruto took a seat on the roof top floor, thinking of ways to find out, what ever it was, he has to know.

'Try all you want Dobe'

'I'll tell you once you experience it' joked Sakura; an evil smirk grew on Sasuke's face. Straight away Sakura knew what he was thinking about. If Sakura was going to treat Naruto for an injury then what he needed first was an injury, that's where Sasuke comes in.

'NO'

Sakura's voice made Sasuke feel as if though she was reading his mind. Blame it on Sakura for even inventing that stupid medicine. He sighed and took a seat on the roof top floor. For a moment there the cool spring breeze flew by sending thousand petals of Sakura onto the rooftop. It was a moment of heaven followed by an eternity of hell.

'SASUKE-KUUNN'

The sound of Misaki's and Reyka's fan voice tones made Naruto and Sasuke pale. He quickly got up and managed to dodge the two bone breaking hugs but then, two arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, his eyes diverted to the direction where the two fan girls were to realize, that they were there in their old position. His eyes slowly turned around to see blonde hair, blue eyes, Yamanaka Ino who hasn't done that in a long time. Sakura wasn't surprised, she was shocked, and when did Ino start doing the typical fan girl hug? Wait was she even a fan girl?

'Ino' said Sakura out of the blue, she thought that all the things she told Ino the other day would have sunk into Ino a little bit, but it made Ino even more blind.

'Get off me Yamanaka' Sasuke's voice was aggressive; it was as if though he was talking to Naruto. Ino bit her bottom lip and frowned a little, she grudgingly let go of Sasuke. But as soon as she let go, Misaki and Reyka jumped onto the boy, who looked as if though he was going to blow up any second now. Sasuke was sandwiched under two layers of fan-girls.

'What the hell are you two doing here?' asked Naruto, he was probably the only boy in the entire school that wasn't scared of fan girls or maybe the fact that there's only three of them around took away Naruto's fear of fan girls. From what Sakura heard, Shikamaru and Chouji had an extreme fear for fan girls since their young age and still haven't gotten over it. (E/N stands for editor's note - We can call it fangirls-o-phobia!)

'To see Sasuke-kun of course, loser, don't talk to me without, manners!' the annoying tone, the fan girl-ish face, Sakura despised Reyka for being the bitch she naturally was. Although she hardly knew the crazy fan girl, she still hated her for some strange reason. There seamed to be a natural vibe in that hate, unlike Misaki who hated Sakura for her guts, Reyka was merely jealous and being her usual fan girl self. There was a difference in the level of danger between the two.

'So this is where forehead girl go to, to bag Sasuke-kun all to herself, I knew something was strange when I talk to you on the first day' Ino's cold voice made Sakura flinched, she was nothing like the innocent girl Sakura knew a few weeks ago, she was Ino the fan girl, not Yamanaka Ino. Sakura tried imagining herself as a fan girl, but the best she could imagine was her inner self running down the Uchiha Sasuke with knives.

'What do you mean by bagging him to myself? Naruto's here too isn't he?'

Sakura answered innocently stating the obvious. Ino who was defeated, silenced herself and didn't say anything. The other two fan girls were busy harassing the Uchiha Sasuke to realize anything. He looked worse then that night when she was putting medicine on him. His eyes held a kind of hatred which was familiar. That night, his eyes held amusement along with pain. Those were two different things and Sakura could identify them clearly. Uchiha Sasuke was a blank page, yet he was easy to read.

'Oi oi oi, I think its time you let go of him, he doesn't look too good' The two girls' eyes diverted towards Sasuke's face, they grudgingly let go after noticing how angry he looked and the murderous aura around him. Without speaking much every one on the rooftop could almost hear him talk in a dark voice cursing them, saying unpleasant things that he would never need to say.

'I'm getting outa here' Sasuke turned around and headed to the stairs. Naruto also turned around.

'I'm leaving too, Sakura-chan are you coming?'

'Haruno, can I have a minute with you?' Ino spoke; Sakura could taste the trouble coming. Naruto sent her a troubled look, he was worried, he knew the fan girls were no good, Sakura was a fragile girl. His concern was not that of a fan boy but as a friend. Sakura sighed, she knew what was running through his head, guessing that he was deciding whether to stay or not, Sakura spoke.

'Naruto you go on ahead, I'll be there in a few secs.' Naruto nodded and headed down. He took one last worried glance and ran down the stairs.

**Act five: The puppy dog**

'Let's have a little chat shall we?' Naruto could slightly hear Misaki's dangerous tone through the wooden door, he knew it was trouble. Sakura told him to go on ahead, yet his curiosity made him stay behind the door. Making sure that he won't blow his cover, Naruto silently moved his ears closer to the wooden door.

'Just say what you need to say, I don't have much spare time for the likes of you' Sakura's voice answered confidently right back. Without thinking twice and listening to more of the conversation Naruto rushed down the stairs. He may be overreacting, but his Sakura-chan always comes first, something was going to happen and he won't like it.

'Oi bastard!' Naruto's voice echoed in the empty corridor. Sasuke turned around, his eyebrow raised to see the blonde who rarely talked to him whenever Sakura was not around. To Sasuke, Naruto was merely a dog, following Sakura around. And he hated that dog, wanting to kill it every single second it's in his sight. Sending as many insults as possible.

'What do you want Dobe?'

'Those fan girls of yours, they're alone with Sakura-chan right now' Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look. He knew that, but he also knew Sakura's strength. She was one of the first women who terrified Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura wasn't normal.

'So?'

'What do you mean so? That means trouble idiot!' yelled Naruto. Sasuke looked at him in idiocy, like looking at a pathetic little dog, even though Naruto was around the same height as Sasuke he could see clearly that he was being looked down upon. He despised that look; he would have punched Sasuke in the face if the matter at hand wasn't important.

'Why don't you just leave this to Sakura, she can handle it' Sasuke turned around and continued walking down the corridor, that's when a fist landed on his face. Naruto let his emotions take over, his control vanished as his voice raised, yelling at its might.

'But what if she gets hurt! That'll be your fault! You're the only one who can control those fan girls! You're her friend aren't you?' Naruto thought back at the rooftop, how Sakura told him Uchiha Sasuke was now her friend, the news shocked him, yet at the same time he felt happiness for her.

'It's already my fault. Even if I stop them today, they won't stop harassing her'

Sasuke spoke in the midst of silence, Naruto's eyes diverted to Sasuke's fist, he was grasping it hard. The fist didn't seem to do any damage to him. His knuckles were almost white. What Sasuke said was true, they won't stop hating her, they won't stop picking on her, but at least she won't get hurt for the time being. His logic was different to the normal person; Uzumaki Naruto was hated for his uniqueness.

'But at least she won't get hurt!' Naruto's orbs gleamed at Sasuke's, it somehow showed a puppy dog like image that made Sasuke want to punch the puppy dog. He bit the side of his inner cheeks and sighed. Sasuke headed back to the roof top, Naruto followed him. Understanding for a matter of fact that Naruto was no longer a dog, but a true friend to her. In a way he felt happy, at the same time…sad.

**Act six: Bitchyness**

'You and Sasuke-kun are friends, is that true?'

Sakura lifted her eyebrow, and blinked '_news sure travel fast around here'_. Thought Inner Sakura. She had only told Naruto and that was it, maybe it was the interaction between her and Sasuke in class. But if she recalled, they barely even talked. Merely a few whispers and that was it. Sakura answered in a cool tone, her eyes was placed upon them sharply. Slowly collecting her thoughts, she prepared for the worst. Nothing good comes from talks with fan girls.

'Yeah, it's true'

'Why the sudden change of enemy to friends?' Reyka asked, sharply, her face held a typical fan girl expression; the cold look filled with hatred was what Sakura grew used to. She sighed and answered the obvious.

'I got sick of playing pranks; I get bored of things easily'

'What did you say to Sasuke-kun after I saw you at the park?' it almost sounded as if though they were interrogating her, suspicions of where the conversation was leading to grew inside her. Her mind imagined the outcome, her inner self fumed flames and the fan girls burning under inner Sakura's wrath. Realizing how she had just zoned out, Sakura snappily answered.

'I told him that I want it to end'

'And let me guess, you whored yourself out to make him tell me off?' now that was out of the blue. She frowned she almost thought that Sasuke was gay due to the fact that he wasn't interested in any girls, and right now she still thought that he was gay, _why would I go and whore myself to a gay guy?_ Biting her lower lip Sakura got off from the wall and approached Misaki.

'What are you talking about? Why would Sasuke tell you off?'

'Because you whored yourself to him' answered Misaki bluntly, _did something happen behind my back that I didn't know about? _Refusing to trust her inner thoughts she once again countered the girls.

'Oh, I don't recall myself opening my legs to any-'

'What exactly did you tell him Haruno?' Sakura was cut off, the question sharply came directly from the fan girl leader herself; Yamamoto Misaki held a strange tone that told Sakura to be prepared for the worst. _What's the worst that can happen? Or them attacking me with their nails? _

'I didn't tell him anything, what happened between you and him?' her curiosity drained her patience. They were being slightly more annoying then usual.

'Ino, tell her!' throwing Sakura a strange look Ino proceeded with her fan girl work, standing in front of Sakura she retold the story.

'Sasuke-kun told Misaki-san that if she ever did what was over the line then he would make sure that she got hurt. I was there when he told her' Sakura was a little shocked to know that he did that, they weren't even friends then. Maybe there were much more to 'Mr. Almost Perfect if he didn't have the ice walls' that she didn't know about. Maybe what he was holding up right now was just a façade. _Awww, how sweet. Okay I take that thing back about him being gay. _

'That is still not my problem. I simply didn't say anything to him' she stopped, but quickly added 'or whore myself or anything that is related to it'

'He's never told me off before, no matter what I did, before you came along in the picture that is'

Sakura became perplexed, the looks Misaki gave were always confusing, there were so many things held in there that Sakura just wanted to know. A part of herself told her that she didn't while the other part was curious. The eyes of the demon were unpredictable.

'He only told you off once and you got all crazy about it, geez I was starting to think that you fan girls only have air in your heads…I'm out of here' wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible, Sakura headed to the door so that once they're done she could just make a quick run. But no matter how stupid they were, the fan girls were already on to what she tried to do. They cornered her to a wall nearby.

'We're not finish yet' Reyka looked down at her, she was a tall girl. Someone of her caliber would have been good as a model. But someone like Reyka becoming a model was a bit hard to imagine. She wouldn't last one day of professional modeling. There were more to perfections then what meets the eyes. Looking at them with no interest, Sakura stared at them waiting for them to give her access out of the hellish rooftop that was once the heart of the comfort zone in school. None of them budged; Ino frowned, and then spoke.

'Haruno, the closer you get to Sasuke-kun, the more enemies you make. I suggest you take my advice and stay away from him'

Sakura chuckled, childish, they're all childish. That childishness angered her. They were making empty threats, threats that raised her temper, threats that could released her inner demon. Grinning Sakura responded provoking the blonde girl who threw away her dignity and her brain to become what was now known as 'airhead'.

'Sure, I'll stay away from him, but now that we're friends I can't guarantee you that he won't come to me'

'You're so full of yourself aren't you?' Misaki sent her hand straight at Sakura's face but missed; Sakura took hold of her fist and sent a punch straight at Misaki's tummy, its wasn't a vital spot, but it was enough to hurt the frail girl. Her working out at the gym four times per week really helped.

'You should watch where that hand is going' Sakura tightened her grip on Misaki's hand making her yelp in pain. Her inner self took control over her, Sakura turned around to the other two.

'Do anything weird and I'll make sure you end up worse then this bitch'

Misaki cried louder as Sakura crushed her hand harder; the other two just stared in horror.

'That's enough Sakura'

Sasuke's voice came from behind the rooftop door. Slowly the door opened revealing Naruto and Sasuke, the dark look on her face disappeared. Sakura finally let go and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto leaving Misaki there crying in pain, Ino and Reyka rushed over to her. The feeling she had a while ago urging her to beat up the girls disappeared. She turned to Sasuke, wanting to say something that was itching her mind; she stopped after remembering what the girls said.

'Sasuke…Never mind, let's go'

Sasuke didn't respond; he turned around and headed down with Sakura. Naruto just stood there. He wasn't sure what was going on but the look that Sakura had earlier wasn't normal, she looked dangerous. He thought back to how he always thought that Sakura was a sweet and innocent person. It wasn't an emotion that he had seen before, painted on her face was the happy colors of the rainbow, just then it was a color which he could not see. A barrier, a façade, and the only person that was able to see it was his rival. There was a thin line, connected to them two, he was merely the observer.

Naruto was starting to feel as if though he was left out. There was such a large gap between him and Sakura. Sasuke seemed so much closer to her although they hardly talked. Naruto shook off all the thoughts in his mind and followed the other two. No matter how big the gap was, he still has all the time in the world to fill that gap. And he will never give up until it was fully filled. It was not in his nature to give up.

* * *

**The boring-est author's note you will ever read. **

Hi ya all, I'm still alive! Hope you all like that chap. And yes I finally got a new beta. I need the betaring, no more independent Shiro anymore. Hope you all like the chapter. Okay my reason for the late update? Hmmm, let just say I had a creativity block. And I started other fics which will be posted up soon…not sure when, but soon. And the school holiday had come to an end for me…and now I'M OFFICIALY IN 10TH GRADE! Okay I don't know if that's a good thing or not. But yeah.

As you all can see this chapter was pretty random. Hehehehe, blame it on the creativity block. But this is where it changes, remember how many, actually most of you said that this is A LOT like Once Upon a September? Well this is the big changing point. From now on instead of chapters I'm going to write in acts. Its better that way. Seriously I hate creating those stupid lines where you have to go to the edit page on the site just to put them. But they do look good on the chapters. I try to avoid them.

Also for the ones that are interested I've just posted up a new fic called **Mistaken Identity**. It's a **SasuSaku**. Check it out on my profile if you're interested

I'm still in the planning process for this fic. So hang in there (don't fall) for a while until I figure out an appropriate ending. Around two of you will notice some of the stuff mentioned in the fic was let just say 'modified' from real life. Hehe, its still recognizable. Here's a sneak peak at the next chap

* * *

**Preview for next chapter: Hokage publisher (_the heart of the Icha Icha Series)_**

'OH MY GOD' yelled Naruto, his office seamed as if though it's just been exploded. His employees rushed into the office smashing down the door just to see what had happened. No matter how stupid and hypo the boy acts they've never seen him yelling that loud before.

'What's wrong Naruto-sama?' asked Ayame his assistant. The stupefied expression on his face stared at the pictures lay out on his large office table. His jaw almost reached the ground as his eyes were almost white. For a moment there Ayame thought that her boss had fainted from shock and died. It took a while for them to realize that he was still alive due to the fact that his nose flung out blood violently as he dropped onto the ground.

* * *

See you all soon! – Shiro waves – 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Hokage Publisher**

_The heart of the Icha Icha Series_

**Act one: Underage**

'SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, GUESS WHAT!' Naruto ran into the classroom door, smashing a few people out of the way. He stopped when he was in front of Sakura and Sasuke's table. The proud look on his face told Sakura that some thing good happened. His smiles differed from that which he normally gave.

'What's up Naruto?'

'I've been promoted to vice-president!' Yelled Naruto grinning proudly of his achievements.

'That's great! Uh…where do you work again?'

Naruto told her once, but Sakura wasn't really paying attention, she was daydreaming instead. His eyes twitched, Naruto's face grew red and answered; it wasn't something which he was proud to talk about.

'Hokage publisher' His voice was almost a whisper, the boys in the room seamed to let out a loud roar while most of the girls just giggled. Sakura smiled not realizing the sudden change of reaction in the class or the obvious whispering and continuous gasping.

'I see, does that mean you'll get a higher wage?' She didn't even know what Hokage Publisher did, but judging of how happy Naruto looked. Sakura was sure that it was a great publisher.

'Yes, but a lot more work of course'

Naruto was glad that Sakura didn't laugh or felt uneasy after knowing what company he worked for, _maybe she doesn't know what it has published_. That was probably the reason; normally a girl like Sakura would definitely give a strange reaction once she knew about Hokage Publisher.

'That's pretty quick; that perverted old man is being extra nice to you isn't he?'

Sasuke came up from behind Naruto and took his seat beside Sakura, he once again clasped his hands together resting his face on top of them. _His thinking pose_ was what Inner Sakura called it. _The drooling pose_ was the fan girls' translation. Sometimes Sakura wondered if he did that out of pure habit or he just did it for showing off, but knowing Sasuke, she was stupid to even ask her self that.

'Aa, I thought it was strange that he gave me another promotion after one month'

For the first time Naruto and Sasuke actually spoke, but that made Sakura feel as if though she was missing that something in the picture. The strange feeling soon increased as the conversation extended.

'Perverted old man?'

The two boys turned their attention back to Sakura. Sasuke sighed and answered.

'The Dobe's guardian'

The confused look remained on Sakura face, she opened her mouth to ask another question.

'Why do you two call him perverted old man?'

It was obvious, because he is a pervert, but Sakura wanted to know more, there was something behind that name that she couldn't precisely pick out. Something in which the stupid expression on Sasuke and Naruto's face they used to stare at her. (A/N –TT – here's a better view of the face)

'Because he's the pervert' Sasuke sounded as if though he was explaining something obvious, give the sarcastic expression of a bored face.

'Yes I get that bit, but why?'

Naruto watched Sasuke carefully and nervously. A droplet of sweat rolled down his face hoping that his 'enemy' wouldn't say anything unnecessary.

'You're too young to know that' Sasuke's answer relieved the anxious Naruto. Her eyebrow fused, forming a frown.

'Oi, I'm older then you, what do you mean I'm too young?'

'Your mind is too young for that type of stuff'

'What ever, if you're not going to tell me then I'm going to ask Naruto, he's nice enough to tell me'

Sakura diverted her gaze over to Naruto who looked a little uncomfortable. Luckily that's when Kakashi came in, Naruto quickly dashed over to his table.

'Okay every one, sorry for my lateness but Tsunade-sama made me run one of her errands so I have no choice. Now I would like you all to turn to page 62 and continue the work from yesterday.'

This time Kakashi's excuse for his lateness seemed to be real, most of the time it would be either a really dumb excuse or lame-assed. And surprisingly she wasn't the only one in the class who realized that.

Headmaster's office 

Sakura stared blankly at the lady, the information that she has processed just then didn't seem like something out of the ordinary modeling career. Sakura pinched her cheeks and felt the pain confirming that she was not dreaming; she opened her mouth to ask the lady once again in disbelief.

'Tsunade-sensei, what do you want me to do?'

The woman sighed and answered once more.

'There's a photo shoot for Come Come Paradise and you're the main subject, meaning that you're going to be the main model for the very next volume.' Sakura fought the urge to pinch herself once more to understand that what just happened was real.

'But I'm underage!' exclaimed Sakura. The woman took off her glasses and closed her laptop. She opened her drawer and drew out an envelop with gold decorations. She slid it over to the table to Sakura.

'With your parents' permission you can almost do any kind of job. Inside, that envelop has the papers with your parents' permission, you can check if you want'

Sakura's small hands slowly reached for the envelop in front of her. She opened it and drew out a set of papers. It was almost like a contract, Sakura slowly read the context. Her parents' signatures were signed clearly on the bottom of the page. _Just what are they planning with my life here? _Inner Sakura screamed in annoyance.

A slight feeling of disappointment erupted inside, creating a rush of anger. Her parents signed a contract without consenting her first; '_it's my life and reputation that they're contracting on here!'_ Inner Sakura yelled out and strangely enough the voice of Sasuke echoed inside her asking her '_what reputation?'_ while her inner self answered back _'The reputation of the human being, asshole'._ Her inner self kicked down the image of Sasuke, it was until Sakura found it strange talking to a voice inside her head; she diverted her attention back to reality.

'Meet me at the front of the school after school time, that's all for now, you're dismissed'

Sakura bowed and left the room.

* * *

Sakura posed once more for the camera, flashes of light blinded her eyes for a split second sending her head a heavy wave. She's been taking shoots after shoots for hours already. The fake smile that was printed on her face started losing its edge as she begun to feel her energy drained. Her head felt heavy along with the rest of her body. 

'Okay! Let's take a break?'

Sakura dropped herself on the spot and took deep breath. A cold can of drink was placed in front of her face. Sakura looked up to see Tsunade smiling carrying another can for herself.

'You're tired aren't you?' Sakura nodded and took the can of drink. After taking a sip, Sakura felt like she was going to barf, a sour look took over her neutral face.

'What is this?'

It almost tasted like apple juice but it was also soft drink, it was in the middle of both. Poison was what she concluded in.

'Oh, so this is your first time trying out energy drinks. Don't worry you'll get used to the taste' _energy drink? What the hell was this sick world anyways?_

'Aa, arigatou' Sakura totally forgotten her manners when she took the drink, it was a little bit late, but she said it didn't she? It wasn't even five minutes when the Photographer already yelled out time over.

'Every one let's get back to work'

Sakura slowly got up; she handed the drink to Tsunade and went back to her old position. _Can my life get any worse?_

**Act two: The vice president**

A few weeks later, Hokage Publisher, vice president's office

'OH MY GOD' yelled Naruto, his office seemed as if though it's just exploded. His employees rushed into the office smashing down the door just to see what had happened. No matter how stupid and hypo the boy acted they've never seen him yelling that loud before.

'What's wrong Naruto-sama?' asked Ayame his assistant. The stupefied expression on his face staring at the pictures lay out on his large office table. His jaw almost reached the ground as his eyes were almost white. For a moment there Ayame thought that her boss has fainted from shock and died. It took a while for them to realize that he was still alive due to the fact that his nose flung out blood violently as he dropped onto the ground.

'Naruto-sama' screeched Ayame in a horrific voice. She rushed over to her boss who was lying on the cold ground of his large office. She was relieved to see that he has gotten his senses together and slowly got up with her help. Within seconds, Naruto got back to his seat. When he realized that almost half of the office was there, he quickly wiped off the blood on his face and tried to obtain a calm look. Which he couldn't.

'Go back to your work, I'm okay now'

A few of the females employees giggled as they saw the pictures on his table while a few male employees couldn't help but kept starring at them. As soon as everyone was gone except for his assistant Ayame, Naruto quickly turned to her.

'Ne-chan what is the meaning of this? And how come I didn't know about it?'

It wasn't a bunch of questions coming from the vice president of Hokage publisher, it was a demand for an answer. As his assistant Ayame would know almost everything that goes on in the whole company but this time, she too did not know anything about the pictures.

'I'm sorry to tell you that I too know nothing of this Naruto-sama. Not until now that is' she hugged her folder tightly around her chest. She was afraid, afraid that he might scream and take his anger out by yelling at her. The old vice president Ebitsu would, he was a pervert and if she let him grab her butt or let him do something perverted she'd be free from the fear of losing her job. Thank God he got sent to another office after the chairman promoted Naruto as the new vice president.

'If Ne-chan doesn't know then there's only one person to ask'

Naruto got out of his seat and headed out of his office. Surprisingly Naruto didn't yell at her, she was starting to love her new boss much more then her old one, which she hated from the beginning. She smiled softly and blushed; _Naruto-sama sure is a great man. _

_

* * *

_

Hokage Publisher, president's office

'ERRO-SENNIN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'

With the loud voice that Naruto used he could probably break the whole building's windows if he concentrated. The older man took his two index fingers out of his ears and laid his eyes upon his adopted son. The boy had a strange fiery look on his face that meant trouble for him. A large picture was slammed on his table; the man took a look at it. It was a girl, a girl dressed in a pink bikini; she had strange pink hair and pale green eyes which shone due to the effect of the background and camera lights. She was in a very sexy pose along with a very cute pout. Jiraiya couldn't help but let the blood roll down his nose. He lost control of his face and let out a perverted grin as he drooled over the picture. But before he got the chance to examine the picture any closer Naruto pulled it away from him.

'Care to explain what's going on here? Why is this picture in the new cover list? And why are there other pictures of her in the other pages?'

Once again it was a demand to answer from Naruto. Jiraiya quickly wiped off the blood that came out of his nose and switched his face back to normal mode.

'Isn't it obvious, that's our new cover, and the new photos for the next book' answered Jiraiya simply.

'I know that already, BUT SHE'S UNDERAGE FOR GOD DAMN SAKE' yelled Naruto, Jiraiya lifted his eye brow.

'She's allowed, her parents signed a contract letting her model for almost anything.' Naruto frowned, _how could her parents do something like that to her?_ _Sakura, their own daughter?_ Thought Naruto, _they're pretty bad parents letting her live by herself and making her do stuff like that_.

'So this is our new cover?' asked Naruto unconvincingly.

'Yes' answered Jiraiya sharply watching his adopted son carefully. It was the moment when Naruto was calm, which scared Jiraiya the most, as a guardian and a teacher.

'Why did you let her model for this?' asked Naruto. Once again his voice was calm. If her parents made her do something like this, then Sakura would definitely do it.

'Its Tsunade's doing, she wanted the girl to model for the new volume' now that was a shock, in all of Naruto's years of knowing the old lady, she would never let a student do something like that. Unless if it was a serious matter.

'B-'

Naruto was cut off by Jiraiya's voice

'Naruto, in the business world things like this happen often. Especially in the modeling world. Popularity is the main importance'

That was even more shocking. Life was a lot more cruel then Naruto has expected. He stared at the picture of Sakura for a while and turned around to head out of the office. Processing the information, Naruto slowly accepted it.

'Erro-senin, I'm leaving now'

Naruto closed the door behind him. Outside Jiraiya's office he stared seriously at the picture._ Sakura-chan is definitely going to get into more trouble with this on the cover_.

* * *

And Naruto was right, Sakura did get into a lot of trouble, everywhere she went, men, boys, perverted little kids, were reading the new volume of Come Come Paradise with her big picture on the cover, not only that, but other pictures inside too. And thanks to Sakura's rare pink hair everywhere she went, she was recognizable. Every boy in the school would be found walking around holding a copy. Soon Tsunade made a rule to band those books at school since they were distracting lessons. 

There were many copies confiscated at school but somehow the boys never seemed to run out of the stuff. The only boys that probably didn't hold one around were Sasuke and Naruto and a few other which will not be mentioned due to their privacy purpose. Strangely enough, Naruto suddenly got popular with the girls due to the fact that he didn't carry a Come Come Paradise with him all the time. But what the girls didn't know was that he was the vice president of Hokage Publisher, the creator of Come Come Paradise. Still till this day Sakura knew nothing of his job.

**Act three: Night drive**

Throwing the phone as hard as he could towards the wall across to him, Sasuke took his keys and wallet and rushed out of the large mansion. A few of the maids noticed the angry aura oozing out of him, yet none decided to stop him. Hopping into his favorite car, Sasuke excited the mansion as far as he could away from the nightmare. Stepping harder on the accelerator, he could see the distance he made. His car engine roared replacing the sound of silence from the night streets.

_

* * *

_

She packed her bags and got changed into a different set of clothes to get ready to go home. Sakura made her way out of the building. Her head lifted up to see the moon shining brightly. It was once again a full moon. A pretty rare one, in fact, it was blue. A cool breeze passed by, Sakura shuddered under the cold breeze; she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly strolled down the dark streets. A large number of good looking cars sped past her; _it must be one of the battles again_, she thought. She'd been to one before, it was fun. The loud sound of the roaring engine echoed down the streets. A familiar car stopped in front of her just before she was about to cross the street, the door opened revealing Sasuke.

'I'll give you a lift home'

Sakura smiled and hopped into the car.

'Thanks'

As Sasuke continued to drive, silence broke between them. Her head leaned against his dark windows, eyes starring out at the far distance. She hummed a familiar melody, in the silence of the car. His car engine roared in the background accompanying her peace humming. It wasn't until he got annoyed with the melody that Sasuke decided to break the silence between them. (A/N – the song that Sakura was humming was the Sakura theme, listen to it, its pretty sad. Why did I choose it? Don't even ask cuz I'm not gona answer, it's for preventing future chapter spoiling purposes)

'So how was work?' asked Sasuke, Sakura lifted her head from the window and moved it to the soft seat.

'Terrible' answered Sakura. Her hand reached for her temple rubbing it, easing the pain it was going through.

'I see'

'By the way, what are you doing driving around at night?'

Sasuke kept silent and then swiftly answered.

'Felt like it'

'Did something happen?' asked Sakura, her head lifted off from the seat starring at him, his face held a blank expression like usual

'Nothing' snapped Sasuke.

'You're a bad liar, tell me'

Sasuke didn't say anything…he kept his silence. Her eyes focused upon him. Sasuke was concentrating on the road at the same time as concentrating on her with the corner of his eyes. The attention was annoying, he was forced to answer.

'They were stalking me again'

'Who are 'they'?' asked Sakura, his eyes flinched, he bit his bottom lip, the features on his face showed anger and irritations, one of the few emotions people see on his face.

'My parents' answered Sasuke, he slowly let go of the accelerator and stopped, he parked in a parking spot of the empty street. He was afraid that due to his rush of anger he might lose control of the car. He's always has an anger problem. There was silence between them; Sasuke had to break the silence.

'They want me to go to America and join them over there.' Sasuke's fist curled up, he gripped it as hard as he could, trying to control himself from punching something.

'You're mad because you realized that they only call you because they need something from you, right?'

Her parents only recently started calling her again because they wanted her to take the modeling career seriously. It's was almost like bribery, she knew exactly how he felt. It was something that every single parent knew how to do well, money, cars, new things, even a house; they only know of bribery to get what they want. Thinking about it made Sakura mad, while on the other hand Sasuke was surprised, but then one thing special about Sakura was that she almost understood everything that he felt. Maybe that was why Naruto was also attracted to her, _she understands_.

'I take your silence as a yes, but you know, even if you run away from them, eventually you'll have to face them, it's not something that you can run from for the rest of your life'

The moonlight silhouetted her features clearly, she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was fixed upon a far away distance. She looked as if though she was sucked into her own world. And he was sure what she has just said was something that she told herself many times before. Noticing his gaze of bewilderment, Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke shook off the stupid expression from his face and replaced it with his normal ice-cube feature, but what he didn't realize was that the ice-cube features were melting.

'Have you eaten yet?' asked Sasuke, Sakura shook her head as her tummy roared as if right on cue.

'Let's go somewhere to eat' sighed Sasuke, Sakura never really knew how to take care of herself, but that's just the way she was, no matter how much he hated to admit, Sakura was perfect the way she was.

'Actually, let's go back to my place, I want a home cooked meal' grinned Sakura, Sasuke stared at her for a while, straight away he knew what she was thinking. If he decided to run from his house for a while he might as well stay over at her place, she was his only friend after all. Naruto was not included, he was somewhere in between of enemy and friend. And there's nowhere else for him to run to. He let out a small smile.

'Sakura don't ever change' mumbled Sasuke; his voice was so soft that she could barely hear.

'What?'

'Nothing'

Sasuke opened the car window to let in some air, the cool wind brushed against his cheeks tinged in red, for once in his life time Sasuke was glad that it was dark. Otherwise, Sakura would see him blushing and that would be shame to his name, no… shame to the entire Uchiha name. No matter how low they go for businesses, the Uchihas would always keep their faces up high and never look down in shame. The blood runs in every single member, from the branch family to the main, so does the ice-cube-ness. It was passed down from generations to generations. It was just Sasuke's bad luck that his ancestors were all ice cubes. He stepped on the accelerator, and once again his car shot down the empty street replacing the sound of silence with the sound of his car engine roaring.

'C'mon tell me' whined Sakura; the sound of his ring tone caught her attention. Sasuke pulled out his phone and handed it to Sakura, without moving his sight away from the window, Sasuke drove with one hand. She stared at him blankly.

'Answer it for me, I can't talk while driving'

Sakura slowly nodded and took the small phone, she flipped it opened and perked her ears into the latest model. Sasuke watched her closely with the corner of his eye while concentrating on the window at the same time.

'_Sasuke, listen to me you father only wants what's best fo-_

'I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong number' Sakura didn't know what to do; she panicked but then got the best idea. Luckily she kept her voice calm and innocent; _thank God I took those acting lessons, must thank Tsunade-sensei. Must thank Tsunade-sensei._ Chanted the Inner Sakura.

'_Oh, I apologize' _with that Sakura closed the phone, just when she was about to hand it back over to him, a command was given.

'Turn off the phone before she calls back'

Sakura did as she was told. Who was that woman? The voice was feminine, sweet, that of an elegantly mannered person, lady to be more précised.

'Wh-

'My mother' answered Sasuke swiftly reading her mind.

'Oh I see…Sasuke… how long are you going to run from this?'

She gazed at him solemnly. But silence was his answer, he didn't want to give them what they wanted, he couldn't. He swore that he would never obey them, that he'll never live by the family rule, and that he'll never do anything foolish. He gritted his teeth as memories from the past rushed upon his mind. It was all regrets, he was only ten. He was foolish. Foolish to think that he could change anything, to go after a life that had no meanings, and to abandon the most precious thing to him, in order to receive a little acknowledgement.

Sakura took his silence as a sign that he didn't want to answer, sometimes she felt like she knew him inside out, some times she felt like he was just another person or a thing standing next to her with no feelings or any emotions or life. An ice cube was what he was, Sakura's eyes diverted to the scenery outside the car window. Heavy droplets of rain encountered the smooth clean window.

Watching them in silence, Sakura felt as if though Sasuke was not the same person she knew, the perfect image, the perfect life. It was all fake, like her. And for once, Sakura wouldn't have thought of any one else that knew her feelings better then he did. Smiling, she knew she was no longer alone. Someone understood how she felt, that someone shared the same pain.

'I'm glad we became friends' she mumbled, the roaring sound of the engine forbade him from hearing, but knowing that was just enough for her. Sakura smiled, a true one this time. She smiled toward the window, hiding it behind the darkness that wrapped around her. But it was visible to Sasuke, seeing her smile eased his inner soul, since that day, he knew he was no longer lonely. The silence between them remained for the rest of the ride, this time the silence held a peaceful aura.

* * *

To be alone

To be nobody

The pain of loneliness is unavoidable

Sometimes running away became the solution

But it would only work momentarily…

But if someone understanding comes along

Then the trouble shared is trouble halved

And eventually, you'll have to face it all

Although its not always easy,

That doesn't mean it'll always be hard.

Because sometimes things just click.

And just when everything is perfect

Something else would go wrong

Sadness, happiness, comes and goes

The way of life is unpredictable

But what goes around comes around

To never give up is the challenge in life.

-Shiro-chan and moonsweetangle doesn't exist on I'm just using her email address' name-

(A/N – this is the text for my little English assignment picture book. My partner and I got the idea from Naruto. It's lay out like a poem, but its not.

Who can guess why I put it in this?)

* * *

**The boring-est author's note **

Hi guys, I updated early! Yay, well I've decided, updates from now on are once in two weeks I've decided to do regular update from now on. That wasn't two weeks, but heck, next chapter is on the next next Thursday.

Next chapter is the beginning of the main twist, don't worry there is heaps more of this fic. I'm planning around 20 to 25 chaps. I gave up the idea of writing in acts, I guess I'll leave it as a special chapter, since it was sooo long.

I've also posted two of my new SasuSaku AU fics, **Mistaken Identity **and **War Machines**. Check them out if you have time, personally I think they're a lot better then **Real Emotions.** Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me any thing through a review, I'm more then happy to respond. Here is a preview on the next chapter.

* * *

**Next chapter: Fan girls, _The crazy airheads_ **

'Aaaa…where has my dear beloved Sakura-chan disappeared to?' shrieked Lee.

Sasuke and Naruto both stared at their sempai overreacting, Sakura was probably hiding behind them two since seeing Lee overreacting might give her nightmares. The two boys turned around to see that there was no one behind them. Strange, as they exchanged glances. Without saying anything Sasuke rushed down the corridor, what ever that was wrong with Sasuke, Naruto also had a bad feeling. He too dashed down the corridor following Sasuke.

* * *

Well that wrapped it up for this week, see ya all in two weeks. That's if I remember, (mwhahhahahahaha) 

Shiro


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**Edited by Yunique **

**Fan girls**

_The crazy airheads_

It didn't take the Uchiha family too long to give up on pursuing Sasuke to join them in America. The next morning a few members of the Uchiha family turned up in front of Sakura's doorstep begging Sasuke to come back home. He was a spoilt brat after all. Their lives resumed normally after that, Sasuke's, Naruto's and hers.

The only thing that has changed, were the fan boy's losing their guts to chase after her. All thanks to an incident which involved Tsunade…

Sakura was being chased by her fan boys yet again, and Tsunade just happened to walk by, getting trampled by the stampede of boys running down the corridor shouting 'Sakura!'

On that very day Tsunade gave every single boy there an after school detention along with warnings. 'If you don't behave their will be serious consequences' she added in threateningly. And being Tsunade, she definitely was dead- straight serious.

And because Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty for putting Tsunade through it. The next day after that incident, Sakura gratefully sent the lady a large bouquet of flowers thanking her for getting rid of the trouble that she's been dealing with for as far as she could remember. Tsunade acted as if she knew nothing of the sort.

**Lunch break**

Sasuke entered the classroom; there were around ten people at the max. He peeked through the window to see most of his classmates outside, doing their own things. It didn't take too long for the rest of the people in the class to realize that and join them. He was finally alone in the classroom. There was peace, but Sasuke knew it wouldn't last for long.

The sound of the classroom door sliding made Sasuke open his eyes to see the person whom he would least want to see. She was accompanied by two other fan girls that he knew well. They were the biggest after all. She approached his seat and stood in front of him looking down upon him.

'What do you want Yamamoto?' his cold voice didn't make her flinch; it didn't have any effect on her, unlike most fan girls. The other two merely stood there, looking like two body guards with their arms folded.

'Sasuke-kun, have you noticed? To-' her voice was calm and collected, not high pitched fan girl tone, a normal conversation tone.

'What are you planning now?' something was going to happen and he knew it straight away.

'Where's the fun in it if I tell you Sa-su-ke-kun' smirked Misaki playfully, it was a dangerous smile plated with faked innocence, one that belonged to a monster. The two girl's behind Misaki exchanged glances. _Just how twisted are these girls? _Sasuke's mind asked knowing that he wouldn't receive an answer. Unlike Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke didn't have an 'inner' mind.

'I'm not hesitant to get rid of you' his tone was painted in deadly hatred, his eyes added to the effect. But Misaki didn't even flinch; she was used to his behavior.

'I know you're not, if I recall correctly you were asked…no begged…not to mix into the business, have you forgotten already?' Sasuke frowned, his eyes hissed at her with a deadly threat, still no effect. He felt as if he was losing his standards with fan girls.

'Just what are you playing at here?' Sasuke curled up his fist; if she wasn't a girl he would have smashed her at least twice in the face by now.

'A game' answered Misaki innocently. Sasuke glared at her dangerously, he gritted his teeth doing almost everything he could to keep the anger inside.

'You bitch' snarled Sasuke.

'Keh, Sasuke-kun, sooner or later-

'Shut up' Sasuke cut her off, he knew it was going to happen, but it was best if things were kept this way. His foolishness, his selfishness, his stupid goal, everything. Sometimes, he just wished it would just wash away like the rain.

'If you say so then, Sasuke-kun. But remember, if you break the promise then everything else will break along with it. Don't worry, I wont physically hurt anyone'

Misaki smiled dangerously and headed off, leaving Sasuke there giving all kinds of glares and dirty looks towards her. His eyes sent thousands and thousands of daggers towards her back. They were orbs that spoke a thousand words; and only a few people understood him in that way.

'F----n bitch' swore Sasuke.

**That night**

Sakura sat in her room looking through her old jewelry box; there were many fake items in there, ones that she bought when she was a kid. Fake gems were entangled between one and another. There were all kinds of colors, red, blue, green and even yellow. But none of them caught her eye except for a certain blue gem necklace threaded with a black string, unlike the others it shone brightly, and unlike the others the string wasn't silver or gold, it was a rubber like material colored black.

Sakura slowly drew out the necklace. A blue color was mixed with a little bit of aqua giving the gem a cool dark color. It was delicately cut into a square-ish shape. Sakura didn't know what kind of gem it was, but it was beautiful, her eyes engulfed the bright gem.

Tempted by its pretty sight, Sakura slowly put the necklace onto her neck; she looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. It suited her perfectly. She then decided she would keep wearing it, the bright blue color somehow brightened up her mood. Although from what she has heard, blue was the color of sadness, she smiled. Something about the necklace made her happy and it wasn't the prettiness.

**The next day, school rooftop**

'Ten more days until summer break' exclaimed Naruto, he stood beside Sakura looking down at the crowded soccer field.

'Aa, summer vacation, I'll be too caught up working' muttered Sakura; most of her free time had been drained from her part time job which took away her life. She had chose the path for herself, therefore, if she were to complain then where would her sense of reputation go to?

'Well, we still have that trip to Okinawa during the last week of summer vacation; at least you'll have a little bit more freedom there'

Naruto tried as much as he could not to make her think about the prison she was living in. Still until this day Sakura didn't know that she worked for Naruto's company, all she knew was that she worked for the company that created Come Come paradise, not Hokage Publisher.

'Yeah, maybe I shouldn't be so down about it. Who knows, my summer vacation might not turn out so bad' smiled Sakura, she tried to wash away as much as she could before the summer holiday. Her smile beamed with the sunlight, the white light flickered onto her blue necklace flashing into Naruto's eyes. Out of reflex he quickly closed them to avoid the light.

'Ah gomen, I didn't know this reflects light' Sakura quickly covered the blue gem with her hands. Naruto smiled.

'It's okay. Did you just buy it?' asked Naruto, for the past few months that he knew her, Sakura had never wore any accessories except for small accessories like earrings, but that necklace, it was a big one, a pretty one.

'No. I found it in one of my old jewelry boxes'

Sakura gripped the little gem firmly. Its cold feeling reminded her that of an ice cube, it wasn't a gem after all, a crystal that looked like a gem. The roof top door slammed opened as Sasuke came in looking all worn out. He took heavy breaths; if Sakura wasn't mistaken he's been running from fan girls.

His face was kiddy like, Sakura slowly let go of the necklace and rushed over to him. But before she got the opportunity the white ray of light from the sun, instead of refracting and reflecting towards the person in front of her, shot towards her way due to the delicately cut face of the crystal. A white image flashed into her mind.

**Flashback **

'_Keh…what's this?' asked little Sakura, an image of another person in front of her was covered by a dark shadow. A little voice spoke. _

'_It's a present forehead girl' said the little voice, making little Sakura pout._

'_How come? It's not my birthday today' Sakura replied._

'_It's just a present! Forehead girl you ask too many questions' the person around her age patted her head in the same manner as a pet. Little Sakura felt happy towards the little show of affection and smiled with a light blush on her face. _

'_Just keep studying and some day you'll be as good as I am, I cant stay by your side forever and help you study you know' the person flicked her over sized forehead a little and continued patting her. _

'_I know that, but I want you to stay with me forever' blushed the little Sakura. _

'_You know that I can't' muttered the person. _

'_But whenever I'm not there, you can wear this necklace and you'll know that I'll always be there for you' Sakura could barely see a smile on the person's thin lips. A happy feeling lifted her up as she smiled and asked. _

'_Really?' _

'_Aa'_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura caught her senses and realized she was sitting on the cold ground of the roof top. She felt as if she had woken up from a dream, it was probably the day she received the necklace. Sasuke and Naruto sat beside her, staring at her. Sakura slowly got up.

'What happened?' asked Sakura as she felt a tinge of pain inside her head.

'You slipped and fell' answered Sasuke simply, his eyes were constantly staring at her chest, and Sakura frowned a little after noticing how long he's been staring. It felt a little uncomfortable.

Ever since Tsunade became her manager, it became a part of her fit program to drink 'milk' everyday. She was told that it would help her grow taller. And it sure did. As a model you were expected to be tall and skinny. Not only that her height increased, so did her chest, her bra had increased two size's within two months. _Now I know why sensei's ones are so big._ From what Sakura knew, the woman drank a liter per day when she was younger. The image of her turning into a mini-sized Tsunade made her skins crawl. (A/N – that's right, not only does milk helps you 'grow', but it also keeps your skin smooth and nice. Start drinking milk girls! I was told to stop by two people, therefore I no longer drink it, and I've sworn to smash the third person's face, only if they're reachable.)

'What are you looking at?' asked Sakura annoyingly. After realizing what he was doing, Sasuke blushed a little and shifted his gaze.

'Eh? I didn't know that you're also a pervert Sasuke' grinned Naruto who was seemingly delighted that he'd gotten the chance to tease the ice cube. But before he got the chance to enjoy his happy moment, a hard knuckle landed on his head knocking him out. Sasuke's fury fists were always scary. (A/N – did ya noticed how Naruto said 'also a pervert'?)

'That necklace, where did you get it?' asked Sasuke. Sakura gave him the same answer as Naruto.

'I found it in one of my old jewelry boxes, why?' asked Sakura. Sasuke shook his head and walked off.

'I'm going back to the classroom'

His strange behavior made Sakura feel a little uneasy, she stared at his back. A strange feeling told her that something bad was going to happen. Without attempting to follow him Sakura thought that it was wise to leave Sasuke to his own problems. Sometimes people need space and Sakura is big in space. Sakura decided to go back to Naruto and check on his condition, he should have known not to joke around with Sasuke like that.

**After school**

Sakura quickly dashed out of the classroom with her bag as soon as she heard the bell ring. It was a usual thing, since one mistake could land her in the hands of those freaky fan boys asking her to join them in the classroom. Ever since Tsunade made the rule about chasing Sakura they stopped, but decided to stalk her inside the classroom. As long as she was outside then she was safe. Just when Sakura safely made it out and closed the door behind her quietly, not wanting to catch anyone's attention…A very loud voice came from behind her. Her face paled.

'SAKURA-SAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN YOUR SEMPAI FOR A WALK?'

Sakura's face dulled, slowly turning around; she was horrified after hearing that voice. Lee was a nice person, yet, she was still freaked out about him. Just a few weeks ago he was chasing her down like many other fan-boys; it wasn't until Neji decided to help her out and decided to give Lee a little 'talk', and after that Lee started asking her to 'accompany' him like a gentleman. Whatever that Neji told Lee, Sakura didn't want to know.

'Sorry sempai, she's with us today, aren't you, Sakura-chan?'

Naruto and Sasuke miraculously appeared behind her as if on cue. If Lee wasn't around she would have mopped the heroes thanking them for pulling her out of another dreadful nightmare. She didn't want to have to go through the process of rejecting Lee again. Last time, Lee cried in front of her begging her to go out with him, then go all hypo the next when he saw Gai-sensei walking down the corridor in his…_extremely_… tight green suite getting ready for a jog around the school block.

'But you guys just had her yesterday!' winged Lee, Sasuke smirked.

'You're just slow'

'Oh dear, Lee how many times have I told you not to- Oh, hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun' Tenten and Neji mysteriously appeared behind Lee like some kind of ninja. The silence in their steps took Sakura by surprise.

'Neji-sempai, Tenten-sempai' greeted Sakura with a bow, Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

'Lee, when I advised you to ask her like a real gentleman, I never said to ask her everyday!'

Somehow, Neji, reminded Sakura of a big brown owl with really freaky white eyes. The way in which he spoke, seemed so wise that it gave her the impression of him having a lot of _experience_, in _everything_. Creepy thoughts conquered her mind as she shook them off.

'And like you know better, Neji! If you did, then you would've had a girlfriend by now'

Tenten glanced sharply to see her friend's reaction; a rather annoyed twitch obviously grew near Neji's eyebrow. Sakura tried hard to suppress down the laughter inside her. _Tenten sempai sure knows how to keep those two under control. _Thought Sakura in pure admiration.

'Tenten I knew you were on my side!' sang Lee jumping over Tenten for a hug, which she avoided by jumping onto Neji.

She landed a kick on Lee's face to keep herself away from his _sweaty_ grasp. She yelled annoyingly while hanging on to Neji who looked as if he were about to contribute his share to the bashing Lee fan club. (A/N – since Lee is sooo energetic, I figure that he is always sweaty…just a thought…no offence to Lee fans, I love him too, but I love making fun of him even more)

'I never said that you were better!' Tenten remarked.

Using the chance of the senior's 'busy' conversation, Sakura took her chance to escape before the others noticed. Even her two boys were caught up in watching Lee, Tenten and Neji acting like little freshmen. She was told once that old people like to act young; Gai-sensei was the ghastly evidence.

Sakura dashed as fast as she could towards the rooftop knowing that once a fan boy caught her, the rest will somehow chase after her within a matter of seconds. The rooftop was where she usually hid after school. She would wait there for as long as it took for them to give up and go back home.

As she made a turn around the corner, two thin arms pulled her waist, pulling her into a classroom. She was horrified to see the three top fan girls standing in front of her. But if they're in front of her, who was holding on to her waist? Her eyes darted over to see a random fan girl, before Sakura was able to make her escape the classroom door was closed. Her eyes darted back to them, terrified.

'You again? What do you want this time?' asked Sakura. The random fan girl had let go of Sakura's waist before Sakura was about to elbow her way out.

'Nothing much, seeing that I haven't seen you in six years, we have some catching up to do, childhood friend'

A playful yet dangerous smirk was displayed clearly upon Misaki's eyes; Ino was just staring at her blankly while Reyka was smirking. Sakura looked straight into their eyes waiting for the worst to come.

And the worst did come, within seconds the whole branch of fan girls who hid themselves around the classroom came out. Her eyes scanned the room, they were all familiar faces. A few from her class, freshmen, even seniors. At that moment all Sakura thought about, were the few scratches and bruises she'd be getting if she were to escape.

Many of the girls there were fighters, from the way they carried themselves towards her. They were taller, bigger, and much more scary looking. She noticed that a few of them were holding wooden swords. _Yamamoto sure has scary connections_. Thought Inner Sakura.

**Meanwhile back to Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto…**

'Aaaa…where has my dearly beloved Sakura-chan disappear to?' shrieked Lee.

Sasuke and Naruto both stared at their sempai overreacting, Sakura was probably hiding behind them, since seeing Lee overreacting might give her continuous nightmares. The two boys glanced at each other for a moment, before turning around to realize that there was no one behind them. Strange, they thought as they exchanged worried glances. Without saying anything Sasuke rushed down the corridor, whatever was wrong with Sasuke, Naruto also had a bad feeling. He too dashed down the corridor following Sasuke toward the rooftop.

'Hey! Where are you two going?' Yelled out Tenten as she saw the two second years rudely run off.

'Leave them Tenten, probably one of those false calls again' Tenten nodded, Lee who wasn't convinced with Neji's words decided to follow the two kouhai. (Kouhai – usually referred to underclassmen)

'You guys go on ahead; I'll meet up with you and the others guys later'

'That was weird' muttered Tenten, as she turned around and headed out with Neji she spotted his cousin running down the corridor breathing heavily. A frown immediately crept across Neji's flawless face that many fan girls drooled over.

'Hinata-sama, how many times must I tell you about running, you have high level asthma, it-' the horrified look on Hinata's face shut Neji up, his frown deepened.

'What's wrong Hinata-chan?' asked Tenten as she watched the girl take in a deep breath.

'Sa-…kura-san...is in…trouble' Neji frowned (even more).

'What do you mean Hinata-sama' as Hinata regained her normal breathing rate, she quickly explained the situation.

'I have to find Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san's fan girls; they got Sakura-san locked up in a classroom. I saw them pulling her' Neji and Tenten exchanged glances.

'That explained why Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun ran off' muttered Tenten. _Wow their instincts must be really good. Too bad Neji and Lee only have half of a brain during these kinds of situations. _She thought enviously. _Haruno is such a lucky girl._

'What do we do Neji-nii-san, Ino-san is with them and I don't want her to get into trouble' Neji quickly nodded and turned to Tenten.

'Tenten, I want you to gather everyone here within five minutes. They should still be around campus' Tenten nodded and dashed down the corridor. Neji turned to his tired cousin.

'Hinata-sama, I want you to head to the rooftop and inform Uchiha and Naruto about this, then lead them to that classroom' Hinata nodded and dashed toward the rooftop.

After knowing that a member of his group was involved Neji had an even bigger reason to stop what was happening. Knowing that those fan girls for most of his life, Neji had a very clear idea of how Haruno Sakura the supermodel would turn out. If she was lucky, she'd probably get away by quitting her modeling career. But if she was unlucky, then her life might as well end.

Neji stood there waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. He knew from the beginning those fan girls were no good. _Should have straightened them up when I had the chance._ He thought, as a group of fan girls rushed past him heading to the direction where Hinata once came from.

His hand slapped his forehead recalling that most of the members in his group consisted of guys; they wouldn't lay a finger on those girls. He could already see that there were problems with his plan. Sometimes even Mr. Perfect makes mistakes. _Maybe that's why I don't have a girlfriend._ Thought Neji.

**Naruto, Sasuke on the rooftop**

'She's not here!' Sasuke scanned his eyes around the rooftop.

'Sasuke mind telling me what's going on here?' asked Naruto seriously. Sasuke's eyes lay sharply towards Naruto.

'There's nothing to tell' he cut off the eye contact and headed down the rooftop.

'You've been acting weird lately, why are you so worried about whether Sakura-chan is here or not? Those fan boys wont rip the pieces out of her' without saying a thing Sasuke headed down the stairs in attempt to look for Sakura again.

'It's none of your businesses' he muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Before Naruto had the chance to say something else Sasuke had already rushed down the stairs. Naruto's curiosity led him down the stairs as he followed after Sasuke. Whatever it was that Sasuke was hiding, Naruto was sure that he needed to know. As soon as he took the last step down the stairs he accidentally bumped into someone knocking them onto the ground. He quickly grinned and with reflexes offered his hand.

'Ah I'm sorry are you okay?' he opened his eyes to see Hinata, his class seatmate, on the floor. She looked up and was delighted to see her seatmate.

'Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, she's…she's in trouble'

Hinata found it very strange of her to not stutter, a light feeling of happiness lifted her up as she felt that she was becoming braver then before. But the look in Naruto's face changed as soon as he heard the news, Hinata felt a slight feeling of pain. _Naruto-kun, you really like her don't you? _She found herself asking subconsciously inside her mind. Her eyes saddened, yet she knew that that would be how the Naruto she admired would react.

'Where is Sasuke-san?' she found herself asking, she took the offer of Naruto's hand in front of her as he helped her up, Naruto answered.

'He ran off to find Sakura-chan, seems like he knows something I don't' he said getting all suspicious.

'Let's go, the fan girls cornered her in a classroom. I saw some of the members of the Kendo club and the martial arts club in that room too' before Naruto got the chance to give a big dramatic reaction, Hinata dragged him down the corridor. For the first time in his life, to his eyes, Hinata was the nicest girl he's met so far, other then Sakura-chan of course, they weren't like any of the fan girls.

'Hinata, why are you doing this? You hardly know Sakura-chan' Naruto found himself asking. Hinata slowed down a little. She turned to him and smiled softly.

'Because I was once picked on by those girls for my white eyes…if Neji-nii-san didn't protected me back then I…I would have considered suicidal actions…so I don't like other people being bullied around' never in her life has she talked so much to Naruto, even if they were seatmates, Hinata had never spoken to him directly before. Not only that, it must have been the first time that she had actually talked 'a lot' to someone else other than Neji.

'I see… you're a good person, Hinata' she found herself blushing at the compliment, _maybe there is hope for me after all. _She thought as she continued running down the hallway.

**Sakura and the crazy fan girls…**

'What now?' asked Sakura annoyingly, she gave no look of fear, but the smirks on many of the girls' faces told her that she was missing something. Misaki quickly answered her.

'Like I said, we have a little catching up to do'

'What catching up? Haven't we done enough of that already?' Sakura was referring to the incident back at the park where Misaki gave her a slight outline of their past. The doctor specifically told her parents back then not to reveal too many things to her at once, or else there will be bad side effects of heavy headaches later on.

'No, there were a lot more things we need to talk about. Like…Sasuke-kun for example' her playfulness contrasted with the seriousness that was created a short while ago in the room by the many other fan girls who stood there watching, itching to hurt Sakura.

'What about him? I thought you said catching up, what does Sasuke have anything to do with this?' Sakura found herself asking, the fan girls gasped at the informality that Sakura used to address Sasuke.

'Did you all hear that? She calls him Sasuke' she spat with disgust in her tone.

'Just how close are they anyways?'

'Who knows'

'How could someone as low as her refer to Sasuke-sama that way?'

'What do you mean by low?'

'Most superstars get their status by whoring themselves'

'That whore! How could Sasuke-sama hang out with the likes of her?'

'She might have drugged him. He never looked at us before and I sa-

'Just as I thought, you know nothing about it'

The whole room somehow settled when Misaki's voice cut through. Misaki leaned on a nearby table while keeping her dangerous eyes upon Sakura. A figment of her imagination flashed the image of the monster in her dreams. Sakura's face paled and diverted her gaze away from the demonic orbs.

'Know about what?'

'Its just like Sasuke-kun to keep these kind of things a secret, I guess I'll be nice for once and tell you' Sakura frowned, knowing deep down inside she wanted to know, yet a part of her told her it was better if she didn't know. But the curiosity got the better of her.

'Sasuke-kun and I are childhood friends; you and I are childhood friends. Can't you see the connection?' Sakura frowned, she partially got the picture, but it was impossible. She never had any flashbacks of him. But it couldn't be… if she could remember Misaki, then how come she couldn't remember Sasuke?

'It's impossible! You expect me to believe something as stupid as that? If Sasuke and I were childhood friends, he would have told me about it' she said persuading herself to not believe them and fall into the fan girl's trap. Sakura denied what seemed to be quite…logical? She did sense a familiarity when she first met him.

'Actually it is quite possible. That necklace…on your neck. He gave it to you' It was simply said.

A few fan girls gasped as their eyes darted over to the necklace above Sakura's chest. A beautiful one, definitely given from Sasuke, his trademark color was all over it. They sent her even more dangerous glares as the tension in the room rose to 100 degrees Celsius. Sakura knew that Misaki wasn't there just to give a nice review of her past, but she was getting to something evil, dangerous. Nothing good came out from the roots of evil.

'Don't make up stuff Yamamoto, how could I know Sasuke? If I did then I would have a flashback or some kind of memory of him like when I first met you'

Yamamoto was up to something weird and Sakura knew it. Her heart beat faster in anticipation, she wanted to know. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. _Don't you dare listen to that bitch! She's just making things up._ Her inner self yelled out, yet it didn't help Sakura much. It hardly did anyways.

'Knowing him, he wouldn't want you to remember all that' the look in Misaki's red eyes pierced through Sakura's sharply. Knowing that the girl in front of her was already falling for it, Misaki smiled inwardly and continued her torture.

'No wonder. I was surprised when I found you were hanging out with him. And here I was, thinking…you actually forgave him' she laughed. Sakura's eyes immediately shot up to Misaki's playful face.

'Forgave him? You're not making sense Yamamoto'

'Oh of course I'm not, why don't I give you a recap?' she offered, her voice still sounded playful, it was as if they were having a normal conversation. Sakura didn't answer, but the curiosity in her eyes answered Misaki for her.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: **Hi guys…I'm one day late. I'm so sorry. But you see there are **problems like stuffing up on me**. I don't know why, but the **chapter update page wouldn't appear** whenever I go to it. Once again sorry. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. This is the **beginning of the biggest twist in the story**. Some of you might have already predicted what was going to happen. But hey most of the other plot twists are predictable too. .

Oh and I've been writing for the past few weeks. For those of you who are interested, I've posted up another new fic called '**A place called home'. It's a SasuSaku one-shot**, I don't know if it's good or not. But my friend Yunique (who always tells the truth) told me that she loves it, and her little sister liked it and she got inspired to join fanfiction.

There are other fics of mine too that I recently posted. '**War machine' **and** 'Mistaken Identity'. **If you're interested come and check it out. I'll probably post a few more fics. I've been getting a lot of inspirations lately, every time I listen to a song, new ideas pop up. Anyhow, here's a sneak peak onto the next chapter.

**Chapter twelfth - Reminiscence **

Her hands wrapped around her ears trying desperately to block away Misaki's voice. What she heard was unbelievable. It was hard to believe, why would Sasuke just kept it from her? It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. _She's lying don't listen to her!_ Her inner self merely whispered. Her voice was fainting; she was disappearing as large amount of memories came back to Sakura's head.

See you next time

- Shiro


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelfth **

**The pride of an Uchiha**

_**There will be flashbacks in this chapter!**_

Sasuke leaned against a nearby wall. He observed the area skillfully; after much experience from fan girls,he spotted nothing. A bad feeling churned inside his stomach. _Sakura is definitely with Yamamoto, but where?_ His dark eyes scanned the area. He did not care whether Sakura knew about their past or not, he was worried about something much worse. A conversation with his family doctor replayed in his mind.

**Flashback **

'What? You're saying anything she'll recall will cause pain? That's-"

'It is not impossible Sasuke-san; it's just a rare case. Her mind cannot collect forgotten memories.' The doctor's serious and sharp voice cut through him. His eyes told Sasuke it wasn't a simple matter.

'W-What do you mean?' he asked in confusion. The doctor looked down, pushing his glasses up the bride of his nose. Eying Sasuke, he let out a sigh and answered.

'Too much memory causes headaches, if my assumptions are correct; she had used medicines in the past which have caused this. Like I said, it's a very delicate and rare matter. If I'm correct, she must have had memories lost when she was still an infant.' Sasuke lifted an eye-brow at this. He stared at the doctor. Everything he said made logic sense, yet he couldn't bring himself to believing it. Sakura did lose her memories; nothing is _too_ weird these days.

'Yes I understand'

He stated that he understood, but wasn't sure if he were true to his words, or if they were just for show for the doctor. Besides the doctor standing in front of him was an Uchiha genius, and one of the best doctors in the whole city. He could not afford to lose his reputation in front of a well respected member. He graduated from college at the age of 20; the man sitting across from him was one of the best doctors that money could afford.

'I'm afraid that more memories would just cause her pain, just like today I presume. It depends on the amount of memories too. I suggest that you leave her the way she is and let her remember things gradually' Sasuke's eyes widened at the unbelievable news, it almost seemed as if he were living in a drama series, where his life was set up in a cruel way and every thing around him was extra dramatic.

'Sasuke-san, I must leave now, I have an important meeting to attend to' Sasuke nodded, he sighed knowing that Yamamoto was a danger to her, Sasuke got up and led the older Uchiha outside and bid farewell in the Uchiha manner.

**End of Flashback**

His eyes searched around. _Why the hell does this stupid school have to be so big? _His mind screamed. It was the day. And Yamamoto was up to something weird, as suspected. He knew he should have given Yamamoto a talk; it was his entire fault if Sakura was to get hurt. He recalled another conversation he had a while back. Three weeks after the conversation with the genius Uchiha doctor, and five days after he and Sakura became friends.

**Flashback **

'Sasuke-kun, what a nice surprise, you came to visit me!' Misaki yelled jumping over to Sasuke giving him a tight hug. He effortlessly dodged the deadly hug.

'I want you to stay away from Sakura' it was a simple yet demanding statement. Misaki only pouted innocently.

'But she and I are childhood friends!' winged Misaki, Sasuke quirked a brow.

'What kind of friend would torment their friends?' Misaki smiled cheekily and answered, knowing that it was another one of those empty threat talks.

'One of a kind!' Sasuke bit his lip; he gripped his fist tightly keeping the anger in. Misaki saw his reaction clearly, her face automatically changing. Switched onto serious mode, Misaki's voice matched her expression.

'Its her fault to begin with, she was the one who didn't listen to my warnings' Sasuke held in his inner temptations of smashing Misaki's face, grasping his white knuckled fist even harder. What other way was there to pull out his anger? Besides smashing the cause of it?

'You have no right to give those warnings' he muttered dangerously, his gaze fixed onto the ground hard enough to burn a hole.

'What are you talking about Sasuke? Remember _I _had you first? She had no right to just come and take you away from me'

Sasuke eyes darted to meet Misaki's red ones. Ones which reminded him of his brother. They were called the Sharingan eyes, and very few members of the Uchiha family possessed them. Those who do were geniuses born to lead the family. But Sasuke had none of that talent, he was nothing compared to his brother.

'You're speaking as if I'm an object.' Taken aback by his harsh words, Misaki changed her voice, to what she thought swept fan boys off their feet.

'Sasuke-kun you know I didn't mean it that way' she said in that disgusting tone of hers, moving closer planning to make a move on the stoic Uchiha. Only to come in contact with a smack on her face, it was soft, barely even a tap, yet it hurt.

'Stay away from Sakura. Or else I'll make sure you never step foot in Konoha again' he threatened her. Uchiha Sasuke just smacked a girl. He hated her; it was all her fault to begin with. He would have murdered her if it wasn't for the 'accident'. As tears flowed freely out of her eyes, Uchiha Sasuke turned to leave the crying girl. _The pain that she cried over was nothing compared to the pain that Sakura went through. _He thought to himself.

**End of Flashback **

It wasn't so long after that, Misaki decided to have a 'conversation' with Sakura. He was worried that day, but he willingly left the rooftop. Maybe he wanted to run; he wanted to run from the fact that he had once again hurt Sakura. He caused trouble for her. But that smack on the face, Naruto had woken him up. He made a mental note to thank the Dobe, but being Uchiha Sasuke, he could never pull himself into doing something like that. His eyes once again searched the area as he spotted a tinge of red belonging to Misaki on the top floor. He dashed toward the building hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

'SHUT UP!' yelled Sakura, her head pained, the more Misaki talked the more it pained. Pictures and memories came flowing back. Her inner self started to fade, her head shrouded in pain.

Her hands wrapped around her ears trying desperately to block away Misaki's voice. What Misaki told her was unbelievable. It was hard to believe, why would Sasuke want to keep something like that away from her? It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. _She's lying don't listen to her!_ Her inner self whispered. Her voice was fading; she was disappearing, as large amounts of memories rushed back to Sakura's head.

As the pain only increased more, Sakura slowly started to accept what Misaki told her. Her head started to pain even more, and more and more. Until she could see nothing else other then darkness. She let out a loud screech as she dropped to the ground. Misaki who was on the other side of the room smirked, it was working; she knew it was strange that day at the park. _So that's your weakness, Haruno_. With a smirk Misaki ordered the fan girls.

'Get her!'

'STOP!' the fan girls turned to see who yelled, Yamanaka Ino heard everything from behind Misaki.

Ever since she heard news of Sakura and Sasuke becoming friends, Yamanaka Ino had lost her will to fight on for Sasuke; who was her childhood crush for the last five years. Maybe she only stayed with the fan girls because she felt guilty for acting the way that she did. She didn't want to eat her words and become Sakura's friend.

They were enemies, rivals. She said so herself. Yet this time, Ino had lost before she even started. Uchiha Sasuke was already Haruno Sakura's from the beginning. She had been fighting a battle, where the results were inevitable. Acting out of instinct she rushed over to Sakura, planning to do everything she could to repent for her foolishness.

At that moment the door flung open revealing the people that she was relieved to see. _They're here!_ Her true friends, Hyuuga Neji and his crew standing at the classroom door along with Uzumaki Naruto.

'Stop right there' said Neji in a demanding voice, the crew rushed over to defend Sakura from the swamp of Uchiha fan girls.

'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!' yelled the loud mouthed Naruto. Ino's eyes poured out as she saw her real friends in front of her, coming to help her when she had betrayed them.

'Care to explain what is going on here?' asked Hyuuga Neji looking down at the beaten Sakura.

Silence. The whole room fell silent. Every one (except Uchiha Sasuke) feared the Hyuuga and his infamous crew.

Neji's sharp eyes darted up to meet Misaki's, without saying a word he sent the message that the question was directed to her. Misaki shivered and broke the gaze, she was afraid that his eyes would eat her alive. His freaky white eyes were what made him strong.

'Ino, what are you doing here?' asked Neji, the senior's eyes darted to the blonde girl crying quietly next to the unconscious Sakura. The door flung open, came in Uchiha Sasuke.

His eyes wide in shock as he saw the scene before his eyes, it was almost like a repetition of six years ago, yet this time, Sakura wasn't injured. Her body lay uncomfortably on the ground; her eyes half lidded, staring at nothing. She looked so blanked out; he could have mistaken her for an oversized, lifeless doll sleeping on the ground.

Filled with hatred and anger, his eyes quickly darted over to Misaki, she gave a horrified look and fell to the ground. The Uchiha glare was a dangerous weapon. Acting out of reflex, Naruto quickly scooped Sakura up into his arms and headed towards the door. When he passed Sasuke, seeing the boy just standing there sending death glares with anger filled eyes, as though saying 'Where are you taking her?' Naruto stopped.

'Are you coming or what?'

Naruto observed Sasuke's face closely, wondering what was on his mind. Without saying a thing Sasuke turned around and headed out of the classroom with Naruto. Neji glanced over his shoulder to see his cousin Hyuuga Hinata, who turned around also to meet his gaze. He nodded, granting her permission to go with the two boys. Hinata rushed out of the room following the two.

Tenten, who was the only one that noticed the pained expression on Ino's face, kneeled down beside the girl and put an arm around her, stroking her back with the other hand in a kind gesture. As the big sister in their crew, she had always been the one to run to whenever you were emotionally pained. She had many talents and admirable traits, and always knew what was going on around her. Tenten had an ability to understand. She slowly helped the girl up and whispered in a soft motherly voice.

'Let's get out of here; the guys can handle the rest.' A faint smile that was hardly recognizable crept across Neji's face as the two girls moved out. His expression hardened as he turned back to the fan girls.

'Kiba, go and inform Tsunade-sama'

Kiba nodded and dashed out of the room with Akamaru. Misaki could have chosen to do all that out side school, but taking in the fact that Sakura mysteriously disappeared every single day after school, it was a bad idea. Thinking that no one in the school would defy the biggest crew she decided to take actions during school time. Who would have thought that the people in front of her would have come to the rescue? Their numbers didn't even match up to half of her crew.

Misaki wasn't afraid of the principal, the lady was probably one of those snobby principal's who would shut up whenever money was thrown at them. That way, she could secure the safety of her and the girls. And the Uchiha family owned half of the school, having her parents requesting a favor wouldn't be a problem. She had everything planned out since the beginning. Her plan was a success. Plastering a smile across her face, Misaki stared straight into Neji's white orbs showing none of her fear.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in the long silent hospital corridor, Uzumaki Naruto waited impatiently. Hinata who was also there watched in silence, she had always been shy. She was his seatmate for the last six years and yet, she was still shy around him. Thinking back, she, unlike others who would avoid him for his uniqueness, decided to sit next to him.

Sasuke was seated around two seats away from the shy girl, starring at the white floor for an hour already without moving an inch. The silence created a tight atmosphere. Although occasionally there would be nurses and doctors walking by accompanied by the occasional ambulance sirens and doctors and nurses yelling out to each other. The silence was kept between the three. No one said anything, no one did anything. They only waited.

Sasuke's mind exploded in all kinds of emotions, ranging from: anger, guilt, hate, worrisome. He knew the day was no good, yet he let her out of his sight. It was the second time he made the same mistake. A memory flashed upon his head. Bad memories. Things of the past. Things which he wanted to bury and never to resurface again. Yet it flooded back upon his mind. It was a similar situation, he made the second mistake. His father had scolded him.

**Flash back**

A harsh hand slapped across his face. His brother Itachi watched in a sour expression. Sasuke's eyes darted towards his father's face which was blank without emotions, just like the proper example of an Uchiha, the perfect example.

'Do it again' his father ordered.

Sasuke didn't know why he listened; maybe it was fear and respect mixing forming a strange combination. He slowly picked up his books and once again redone the mathematic question, for someone his age the type of question in the text book in front of him was far beyond his level. He was eight. Yet he was studying instead of doing things which normal eight year olds were suppose to do. Slowly he grabbed the pencil and started solving the question once again.

'When Itachi was your age he already finished this topic'

Another slap, he had once again made the same mistake. Both of his cheeks burned as tears flooded out.

**End of flashback**

He didn't have a normal childhood; neither did Sakura. His source of fussiness when it came to being a perfectionist depressed his mind. He was in a situation where he could just break down any minute, yet his mind didn't let him, his pride as an Uchiha stopped him. It was the same pride and name that put him in the situation he was in today. Although he looked calm, Sasuke was the most nervous among the three.

Sakura was in a critical condition. It was his fault. He knew that Misaki had no good intentions; she was the one who hurt Sakura. If Sakura wasn't in the condition she was currently in he would have made sure that Misaki's family would suffer. Years of being controlled by his father did him good, he got connections and they kept increasing non-stop, he knew people who would put the Yamamoto industry to a stop without the help of his father, easily. Business parties after parties did him good. He had decided. Sasuke was going to make them suffer. Memories of the past flooded into his head as he recalled them. He emotionally prepared himself for the worst to come.

**

* * *

**

Her head felt pain as she opened her eyes to see darkness surrounding her, once again the same cold darkness. She waited for the red eyed monster…it didn't come. A soft sound of sobbing came from afar as she noticed the figure was curled up on the ground in front of her, she was much littler, crying, her pink hair messily cut short.

The darkness surrounding her slowly dissolved as she mysteriously stood in front of an elementary school. Dirt covered her younger self along with little bits of blood. _I remember now. It was the first time I got beat up._ Crying even louder the little Sakura squealed out her pain. The older Sakura stood, watching herself cry, until it was sundown. Sakura stood there watching memories of her past playing like a virtual video.

**Flashback**

Flash of white light.

Little Sakura waited outside for her ride home, she had been waiting for an hour already and yet there were no signs of her father's car. He told her that he was going to pick her up and take her shopping, he promised. The little girl took a seat on the big steps outside the school door. The sun was almost setting and yet, no sign of a running car, not even a sound.

Sakura stared down at the ground sadly; her father had once again broken a promise. The setting sun caught her attention as she got up and headed out of the school. There was no point in waiting for someone who would never come. Step by step, she walked her way home by herself. It was the first time she had walked by herself. It was the first time that she felt brave.

* * *

A little boy sat by himself on the swing attached to a large branch of an old looking tree. Under the shade, he watched the other kids playing together in the sun. It seemed as if his world was in the dark, while others lived in the light, he watched them with tired, gloomy eyes.

After a while the boy got tired of watching his classmates having fun and returned to his book, a rather thick book for a10 year old kid. It was called 'The Da Vinci Code' a rather popular book among adults, not to little ten years olds like him.

He tried to concentrate on the book; the many complicated words muddled up his head. He closed his dark onyx orbs and rested them; darkness consumed his vision with stinging pain of relaxation. He didn't even know why he started reading the damn book, maybe it was because of his brother.

His brother influenced him in many ways, from talking to dressing. Every thing he had done, he would do too. If that is what it took for his parents to acknowledge him, like the son his parents loved, than that is what he'd do. To gain the same respect his brother had. The son that his parents wanted him to be. Every time he made some kind of progress, it meant he had taken a step closer to achieving his parents' wish.

He would do anything to please them; he would do anything to make them proud, anything. It didn't take his father too long to decide to give him a limit date for the book. Within the next three days he was expected to finish the book. Another expectation. Another step toward becoming the perfect Uchiha.

The loud sound of the school bell ending recess woke him up from his thoughts, he slowly got off the swing and headed back in. As he walked pass a few girls from his class he could hear whispers and giggles, they've been doing that ever since he came to the school. He closed his eyes and ignored them, as always those girls were annoying.

The boy opened his eyes and continued walking inside holding the thick book. As he turned round the corner towards his next class, something large crashed onto his forehead knocking him onto the floor. He winced at what ever it was that lay on top of him, the weight pressing into his body.

The boy opened his eyes as he saw the other students surrounding him, his head stung in pain. Something really hard hit his forehead and he was about to find out who the cause of it was. A little girl with unusually short pink hair lay on top of him. Being so close to her face made him have the chance to observe her face. _Funny. _He thought. _Now I know why my forehead hurts so much. _He thought staring at her over-sized forehead. Her big emerald orbs stared innocently into his dark ones; she blinked twice and realized what kind of position they were in.

'Can you get off me?' asked the boy rudely, the girl quickly hopped off him.

'I'm s-so s-sorry' stuttered the girl, Sasuke got off from the ground, and he took one last glance at her and walked off.

'Forget about it.'

'Did you see that? Sasuke-kun didn't yell at her!' she heard a small voice from the many eyes surrounding her.

'She hit Sasuke-kun's forehead with her large one!' Yelled a girl, she was offended by the way they addressed her. The feeling of rushed anger bombarded out of her as she yelled as loud as she could.

'I have a name you know! It's Haruno Sakura, don't you ever call me with anything that's got to do with my forehead' she turned around, leaving the large crowd staring at her with wide astonished eyes.

Being too lost in thought, she almost tripped over a thick book; she picked it up and read the title, 'The Da Vinci Code'. Little Sakura recalled the boy named Sasuke holding the book, without a second thought of who was watching or how late she was to class. Little Sakura averted her eyes towards the opposite direction, which she guessed would be where the boy named Sasuke had headed. Without a moment ofhesitation, she dashed towards him.

* * *

It wasn't until he was almost in class that Sasuke had remembered he had forgotten his book. Instead of going back to class he headed back to where he had bumped into the girl, just when he was about to turn, he once again encountered the large forehead smashing into his one, this time it hurt even more since the pain from a while ago hadn't exactly disappeared.

'OWWWW' yelled Sasuke, little Sakura panicked, it was the second time that she had literally bumped into him. He must be mad.

'I'm s-s-so s-sorry!' she never really stuttered, why was she stuttering now then? The boy slowly got up, he noticed his book wrapped around in her arms, her frowning looks like that of a puppy dog. A random image of a pink poodle appeared in his mind, but the dog looked nothing like the little girl in front of him.

'You again?' murmured little Sasuke as he stared at her with annoyance, a large sweat drop rolled down little Sakura's face, the aura that he was giving off was too tight. She was finding it hard to even breathe, she felt as if she should do something stupid in front of him, just too at least relax the atmosphere.

'Y-Your b-b-b-

'Cat got your tongue? Speak already' Little Sakura didn't say anything, she just blushed and quickly handed him the book and ran off.

'What a weird girl' Sasuke turned around and headed back to class.

**End of flashback **

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, trying to block away the thoughts, the pictures. He thought he was able to handle this, to forget about it. He thought he was going to live normally, yet, he was nothing near normal. He sighed as he waited for the doctors to rush out of the room and let him know if she was okay or not.

His head could almost explode in frustration, yet at the same time, his pride wouldn't let him. Naruto and Hinata were there, what would they think of him? Would they look down upon the cool, collected Uchiha the same way?

Sasuke watched Naruto in pure jealousy, he was able to let out emotions, Sasuke could not. Naruto was close to Sakura, Sasuke was just another friend. The more he thought, the more Uchiha Sasuke wanted to explode, to pour out all his emotions until they all drained out. But he couldn't. An Uchiha just couldn't. Sasuke once again let a frustrated sigh escape from his lips as he sat there silently, in his thinking pose, reminiscing the past, the unchangeable.

* * *

**Flashback**

Once again Sasuke was reading his book; the other kids were playing their ninja games. To him it was childish; he would never understand why they would want to throw around paper shurikens and jumping around. To him they were wasting their time. All he had ever learnt to do was to read, write, solve math problems and attend business parties and dinners.

They were aliens to his world. Although he had no interest, Sasuke still watched them from afar. Once or twice after reading around a paragraph of his book, Sasuke would glance, _my eyes just made me,_ he reasoned.

This time, it wasn't like the other times, the girl who had bumped into him the other day also watched them, not so far from him. Instead of watching them in annoyance like he did, she watched them in a sense of longing, wanting to join. It almost looked as if she was going to cry.

Noticing the attention upon her, the little girl turned around, but Sasuke was quick enough to divert back to his book.

His eyes must have read the same lines several times before he realized that he wasn't concentrating. Once or twice he found himself looking over at her, the little girl that was no different to him. Sitting there watching with a sense of longing, wanting to join the stupid ninja game.

Realizing that curiosity was getting the better of him, Sasuke went back to reading, the same line once again. He was told that it was an exciting book, yet his mind couldn't find any interest in it, it was fast paced, yet it was slow in his world. Every word was painful.

'What are you reading?' a voice appeared right next to his right ear making him jump in utter shock. His head swiftly and instinctively spun around.

'I'm sorry, did I scare you?' the girl from the other day asked politely, her wide green eyes darted towards the book, looking in interest.

'Not really. What do you want?'

He asked rudely, not that he didn't have any manners; he just couldn't use them towards kids his age. He grew up with adults bowing down upon him. Maids, butlers, servants bowed down upon him. But he was taught with manners alright, so much that it pained him. His tutors were granted permission to physical abuse; it was his father's definition of discipline.

'Nothing, I just thought that it was strange, that you're not playing with them' she took a seat beside him, watching the kids from afar.

'I'm too busy for the likes of them' he closed his book and placed it down beside him. At this rate there won't be any reading done. A snicker came from her, his face darted to her, she laughed as if he had just said something funny.

'What?' said Sasuke with a rude tone.

'You talk funny, like an adult' he frowned; a slight feeling of displeasure hit him as he sent back the insult.

'I do not; you're the one who looks funny. You have a big forehead' her face turned red as she pouted.

'Shut up, it's not as bad as your chicken hair!' his eyes twitched.

'There's no point in talking with little kids like you, I'm going back to reading'

He opened his book and darted his eyes back to the boring black and white pages. He would have almost fell asleep due to the many hours of reading the boring text. His eyes would occasionally take a small glance over to her. Hoping that she would just leave him to his peaceful boring reading. Yet she sat there, once again watching the other kids playing. Her eyes burned with intensity, watching them.

'Why don't you just go over there and ask if you can join?' he once again closed his book, her face turned around to meet his. Smiling bitterly she answered.

'I already did, they wouldn't let me, they said that I look like an ugly monster. What about you, why are you here reading?' she asked. Closing his eyes, Sasuke answered.

'I have no time for childish ninja games'

'Why?' she asked with curiosity, her lashes battered as she watched a flower float nearby; she slowly reached out her hand to pick it off from the ground.

'It's none of your business' he answered. The school bell rung signaling the end of break. The little girl got up and held out her hand, offering to help him up. Sasuke ignored it and got up himself.

'It's nice talking to you, Sasuke-kun' she smiled cheerfully, before she turned around and headed back to class. He felt the obligations to ask for her name.

'What's your name?'

'H-…Haruno Sakura, see ya' he smiled. _Was that my first friend?_ He found himself asking, but no answer came from his mind. None, he stood there watching her running back. It was then that he knew he wasn't the only outcast.

**End of flashback**

The door of the emergency room softly opened as the doctors came out. The Uchiha doctor stood in front of him. Sasuke got up straightening up his face; he bowed giving his respect to the older Uchiha.

'How is she?' he spoke, his voice was weak due to the long amount of silence. The doctor inhaled a large breath and answered.

'She will wake up in a while, depends on how much she remembered'

'Can't you give us an exact time?' butted Naruto, who felt like he was left out.

The feeling of irritations and worrisome mixed in as Sasuke fought the urge to smack Naruto on the head to let out the inner anger that he was holding inside. But standing in front of the presence of a respected Uchiha forbade him to do so. Therefore the most he could do now was to grip his fist tightly and channeled the anger there waiting for the right time to release it.

'I'm sorry, but it's very hard to determine a time. You may visit her now if you wish' his tone held a strong vibe, that of a successful Uchiha.

'Yes, thank you' Sasuke thanked.

The doctor and Sasuke bowed, he left leaving the three teenagers standing there in the hallway. They rushed into the room as soon as the doctor was out of sight.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note – **Hi people, hope you like the chapter. And I hope that was long enough for your likings. Since **I was in a good mood and its my birthday today.** I've decided to update.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Are any one interested in reading the below for this fic? Since I'm in such a good mood, I've decided to throw in a special.

**LEMON – the fic's rating will be changed to M**

**LIME – the fic's rating will still be changed into M**

**NOTHING OF THE SORT – obviously stays the same**

**Voting ends in chapter 16. **

Vote for one people. Of course those things will be located in the later chapters, as an ending present. I need to know early to prepare a plot for it, that's if a considerate number of readers want it. There wont be any preview since I gota study and haven't typed up the next chapter yet. So see yah all.

Shiro - 16th March 2006


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

**The painful past**

Sleeping, she was just sleeping. She may have seemed peaceful and relaxed in her sleep, but knowing what she had just went through remembering all those things gave Sasuke an image of her shifting uncomfortably; she might've been experiencing a nightmare for all he knew. It was like last time, she just slept, having no idea when she would wake up.

'Sasuke, what is going on between those fan girls and Sakura-chan, you know about this don't you?'

Silence was Naruto's answer.

Sasuke stared at her sleeping peacefully without knowing when she was going to wake up. He wasn't in the mood to answer. All he wanted to do was to bash the shit out of the closest thing nearby, and that thing happened to be Naruto. His eyes stared at her solemnly. _It's your fault. It's your fault._ His inner voice kept repeating the same thing. And for the first time in a while, the emotion of anger was displayed clearly on his face, his knuckles turning white.

'Sasu-'

Hinata nudged Naruto, his gaze diverted to her who he had almost forgotten about, she almost at the time seemed invisible in the room. Giving him a look which he understood, Hinata slowly pulled Naruto out of the room, with a soft whisper.

'I think we should leave Sasuke-san'

He grudgingly obeyed her, giving one last glance, Naruto and Hinata left the room.

* * *

Naruto concentrated all of his anger in his fist, and with all of it he released it upon the white hospital wall. A crack appeared as an aftermath.

'Naruto-kun' whispered Hinata.

She watched as his fist once again contacted the wall. A sad feeling enveloped her, jealousy along with a sense of longing. A feeling that drained a large amount of her confidence. _You really like her don't you?_ She found her self asking absentmindedly. She really wanted to ask him, but at the same time, she was too shy.

'Naruto-kun, you should stop before you hu-'

'Why?' he cried. 'Why am I always the one who is left out?'

She was shocked by his words. Being someone who had watched him since he were little, she knew how other children treated him. And not everything was like how it was today. She watched as he got bullied, she even watched as he sat on the swing staring longingly at how the other kids would play together. They left him out and considered him as a 'loser' or a 'bastard'.

And she watched as they said horrible things to him. Yet she never had the guts to shed her shell and save him from that lonely place, she was too shy, she continued watching him in the dark. Then Sakura came, she saved him from the feeling of loneliness, she didn't reject him, she accepted him. And all Hinata did was watch. She felt helpless, she couldn't do anything right.

'Naruto-kun' it was all that she could say at the moment. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run away. But where to? The current her just wasn't strong enough to go on watching him hurting him self. She wanted an end, but she didn't know what to do. Her heart raced to the point where she no longer had any idea whether it were still beating or not. It was then that she lost control of herself without a sense of whom was in control any more.

'Naruto-kun!' Hinata finally said with a firm voice. Naruto's pained face turned to her to receive a slap which left him wide-eyed, Hinata was not the Hinata he knew.

'I don't know what happened, but the Naruto-kun I've known is nothing like this' her eyes filled with something that he had never noticed, the light of a fire burning with courage. The shy Hinata has finally showing her brave form. His hand touched his raw red cheek. They burned in the same fire which he saw in her eyes.

'Hinata?'

Realizing what she had just done Hinata gave a horrified reaction, slowly withdrawing her hands she placed them over her mouth. Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes, she was on the verge of crying.

'N-Naruto-kun…gomen-'

His arms swung around her, wrapping her tightly in his warmth. All Hinata could feel were her cheeks burning to the extent where she had lost touch after the many times blushing under his gaze. Her mind blanked out as she heard a very soft whisper from the blonde, barely audible.

'Hinata, arigatou'

* * *

Staring at her sleeping form, Sasuke started to recall things, the bitter things which he had tried to forget. Closing his eyes, he dived into the past, the happy past.

**Flashback**

'Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!' the annoying voice urged Sasuke to run. But before he got the chance to, Yamamoto Misaki tackled him with a hug from behind.

'Get off me!' exclaimed Sasuke in a pained voice.

'Why can't you give a normal greeting like a normal person?' Misaki let go of Sasuke and asked in a whiney tone. Tempted to smash the book in his hand on her head, Sasuke fought the urge and answered.

'It's none of your businesses' walking off; he left behind a very annoyed Misaki staring at his back. Watching as Sakura 'happened' to bump into him. Misaki watched in jealousy as the little Sakura started crying on the ground.

'Wahhhh…I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry' she cried, as a hand was placed in front of her face offering to help her up.

'Sasuke-kun?' her crying seized as she took his hand and got up. 'Ohayo' she smiled cheerfully. Staring at her for a while, Sasuke nodded and gave her his famous 'Aa' and headed to class. A blush crept across the little Sakura's face as she watched Sasuke's back, walking down the corridor.

_What the hell was that? He has never given me a response!_ Misaki's mind yelled in confusion. Glaring at Sakura along the way, she walked past the girl who dozed off in the middle of the corridor.

**----**

Sitting there watching the rainfall, Uchiha Sasuke stood as he waited for his father who had offered to pick him up after school. The sound of a thousand droplets pinning itself upon the ground was all that he could hear. The dark weather made him feel sleepy, once or twice his head would nod due to the lack of sleep he had recently. He spent his time, staying up late at nights studying.

'Are you waiting too?' asked a voice from behind him. Feeling wide awake Sasuke turned around to see Sakura wrapped around in a yellow coat, her hand held an umbrella.

'Aa' he answered. She slowly approached him and took a seat beside him. She too watched the rain, silence broke between them.

'What about you?' he finally spoke after feeling the annoyance of silence. He hated it; he was supposed to be the quiet one.

'I'm waiting for the rain to settle' her hand reached out and caught a few droplets of rain. She watched as the droplets rolled down her pale skin.

'Its cold'

'Aren't you waiting for your parents too?' he gave her a curious look, watching her as she shook her head.

'No…father is too busy, so is mommy.' After saying so, she got up; spread open her umbrella and stepped into the cold rain.

'I'm going now, bye Sasuke-kun'

**End of flashback**

It was the first time that he learned of her harsh life. Her parents were always busy, leaving her to fend for herself. Unlike him, his parents paid all of their attention on his progress. They lived in two different worlds, and they were two different people. But they had something similar, they were both lonely. Though he didn't notice it that day. But Sasuke realized that when she had run off, the little Sakura was crying. Just like the sky.

During that time, he didn't know how, or even why they had become friends. But little meetings after another became routinely unplanned. And before he knew it, he had a best friend in his lonely world. The same spot under the tree became their area and theirs alone. Watching the other kids playing their ninja games. They watched. They watched a world where they did not belong. A world where they dreamt to be in. That was what made them the same.

**Flashback**

'Sasuke-kun, your parents' she paused, gulping Sakura proceeded with the question. 'What are your parents like?'

A grim look sprouted across his face. It was not because of the mentioning of his parents, but the look in her eyes. From what he learnt, Sakura had been living by herself for almost three months now. The image of her parents slowly slipped away from her mind as the number of business trips increased. Her situation was much worse than his.

'I don't know, father is very strict, mother is too busy'

They were alike, they were alone. Sometimes in order to cheer her up, Sasuke stayed with her. The little girl whom was almost like a sister to him would never beg him to stay with her. But the look in her orbs sent the silent message, pleading him to stay.

'We're different from them, aren't we?' she asked, watching a little boy throw his paper made shuriken.

'Aa'

'I wonder what their parents are like' she said making Sasuke frown. He remembered the days when they'd watch the other kids go home, with their parents. Unlike them, who walked. The son of a billionaire and the daughter of a high classed company, walked home. No parents were there to pick them up. No butlers or maids were given orders. They were forgotten.

'Who knows' he answered truthfully. She had always been a girl with many questions; he could only answer a hand full of them.

They then continued to sit in silence. Watching the world which they did not belong in. A world which they were outcasts. Without realizing it, they were being watched. The demonic pair of red orbs angered then shattering to tears.

**End of Flashback**

As the sun went down, the sky darkened. He had sat there for countless hours, reminiscing the past. The darkened sky outside her room window filled with stars. A knock came from the door snapping Sasuke out of his trance. Turning around, his eyes met that of the last person he would want to see. Uzumaki Naruto stood at the doorway.

'How long are you planning to stay here?' Naruto slowly approached Sakura's bed. He pulled a chair and took a seat beside Sasuke. Watching their female companion sleeping in peace.

Sasuke didn't answer, he had completely lost the energy to talk. Long hours of sitting there motionless made quite an impact.

'You and Sakura-chan-' Naruto started. Sasuke lifted his head up and turned his attention towards the boy watching Sakura with eyes he had seen before.

'-you guys knew each other right? Before she came to our school' diverting his gaze toward Sasuke, Naruto watched waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of silence, a simple 'Ah' was given as a response.

'How long?' he continued with a sense of curiosity.

'Since we were eight' silence conquered the room as the two watched her sleep.

'How did she lose her memories?' Naruto finally broke it, the painful silence and the one question which he yearned to ask.

…

No answer. Sighing Naruto once again attempted.

'Please tell me' shifting his gaze away from Sakura, Sasuke looked over to Naruto. He stared into his blue orbs. After a while, he sighed in defeat.

'You won't quit until I tell you right?' Naruto merely grinned and nodded.

**Flash back**

The bell rung as little kids hurdled out of the classroom rushing out to the playground meeting their parents who would greet them with big hugs. Sakura stood there and watched. She was told to wait for them, to stay behind and wait for them to come and pick her up. She sat on the steps and watched as car after car drove off. And not so long after that, the whole school ground was deserted.

As footsteps echoed down the hallway where she sat in front of. The little Sakura turned around to meet the gaze of the same demonic orbs that she saw earlier in the day. As the pair of red eyes approached a strange feeling erupted inside her tummy. And before she knew it, she had taken note that, that day was the first time she had been physically bullied.

* * *

'Sakura? What happened to you?' closing his extra thick book, Sasuke gazed upon her bruises and the many bandages plastered on her face. Sakura shook her head and quickly made up a fake lie. She was getting used to it, Sasuke didn't need to know, it was better if she kept it that way. If he was to know, Sakura would have to feel the guilt of being dependent on him. She couldn't do that; she had to take care of things herself.

'Nothing, you know me, I always fall over' slowly nodding his head, Sasuke wasn't exactly convinced that she just 'fell over'. Her mysterious behavior slightly shifted from the normal strangeness.

* * *

Once again beaten to a bloody pulp, Sakura wondered why she didn't listen to their warnings. To simply stay away from Sasuke was all that she was asked. Yet she would rather risk getting beat up then stop being friends with him. He was the only person whom was like her.

'How many times have we told you forehead girl? Stay away from Sasuke-kun' Misaki contemptuously looked down at Sakura with her demonic orbs, threatening to eat her alive.

Sakura kept silent, she had lost the strength to talk, her eyes only staring on blankly.

Fist.

Slap.

Scratch...

Yet she couldn't feel a thing. Her body was numb from the feeling. Emptiness enveloped her as she lost consciousness. Her skill as a medic slowly sharpened as she continued to fix her own bruises.

* * *

'Keh…what's this?' asked little Sakura.

'It's a present forehead girl' he answered, the little Sakura pouted.

'What for? It's not my birthday today' once again answering her curiosity, Sasuke eyed the necklace in her hands. It was one of a kind.

'Its just a present, forehead girl you ask too many question' Sasuke patted her head in the same manner as a pet.

'Just keep studying and some day you'll be as good as I am, I can't stay by your side forever and help you study you know?' he flicked her over sized forehead a little and continued ruffling her hair.

'I know that, but I want you to stay with me forever' the pinkness on little Sakura's face was obvious.

'You know that I can't' he muttered while smiling softly.

'But whenever I'm not there, you can wear this necklace and you'll know that I'll always be there for you' he said with a smile evident on his thin lips, making a happy feeling lift her up as she smiled back and asked.

'Really?'

'Aa'

'Sasuke-kun?' a voice came from behind them as Sasuke turned around to meet a pair of red eyes. Yamamoto Misaki stood there, looking at him with wide eyes.

'Yamamoto? What do you want?' he asked rudely. He would have treated her nicely if it wasn't for the Sasuke-fan-club that she created a few weeks ago.

Without giving him an answer, Misaki took off. And the last thing Sasuke saw were tears in her eyes. Pain and betrayal? Sasuke couldn't comprehend them all. Those demonic orbs spoke too much.

'Sasuke-kun?' at hearing her voice, Sasuke turned around diverting his attention back to Sakura.

* * *

'You ugly freak, sometimes, I wonder why Sasuke-kun even talks to you, maybe he feels sorry for you' Misaki's red orbs gleamed down below her feet where Sakura lay half conscious. Her eyes lifelessly watching as she made no fight against Misaki cutting her long pink threads.

'Let us see how he likes you now that you look like a freak' Sakura saw it, the sadistic grin on Misaki's face. Ones which were miserable just like hers before she found a friend.

'Not that he'll see you anymore. Sasuke-kun… already left the city...' pausing to smirk, Misaki then continued '...you can forget about him'

Sakura's eyes widened as she registered the news. _'It's just a present, forehead girl you ask too many question' _his words rang through her ears. _'Just keep studying and some day you'll be as good as I am, I can't stay by your side forever and help you study you know?' _without her knowing it, Sasuke had left without saying goodbye to her. As tears flooded out of her eyes, her vision blurred, after that, all she could see was total darkness. It was then that the demon first appeared. It haunted her dreams.

* * *

She woke up finding herself inside the hospital. Her hair cut short, her body stung in pain. Her mind flashed images of the earlier incident. _Did Sasuke-kun really leave me? _She asked herself. The door swung open as her parents rushed in. Her mother dashed over tightening her with a bear hug.

'Mother?' she asked, her eyes darted to her father. 'Father?'

* * *

But soon, her parents had left again. She was once again alone. Night after night with the same haunting dreams, she was so sick that Sakura decided to end everything. She hurdled her head toward the brick wall, she thought that heaven was what awaited her…yet…she woke up with no memories. Nothing...white.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Opening her eyes to the morning light, Sakura felt a tinge of pain on her forehead. The smell of medicine erupted inside her nose. The white walls and ceiling indicated her whereabouts.

'_Hospital'_

The warm yellow rays warmed her cheeks as Sakura caught a glimpse of the large bouquet of flowers on the table beside her bed. Her hand curiously lifted to touch the soft petal.

'Pretty' Sakura uttered.

'Sakura-chan, YOU'RE AWAKE!' and before she knew it, Sakura was entangled in Naruto's arms. Hinata stood at the frame of her room door smiling pleasantly, her arms also hugging a large bouquet of flowers.

'Sakura-san' Hinata nodded with a smile.

'Sakura-chan I missed you sooo much' Naruto finally let go of Sakura; he looked down at her with teary puppy dog eyes. The expression was adorable, no wonder Hinata fell for the guy.

'How are you feeling, Sakura-san?' Hinata placed the large bouquet of flowers next to the other bouquet on the table and took a seat beside Sakura's table.

'I'm…okay…I guess. How long have I been sleeping for?'

'Its been a week' Naruto paused, a pained expression swept across his face 'We were so worried about you, you know?' Sakura ushered a smile.

'I'm sorry' she apologized, an image of her childhood friend slipping into mind. 'Sasuke-kun, has he come by yet?' she asked. The softness in her voice caused Hinata and Naruto to exchange glances.

'I'm not that sure' answered Naruto with a small frown. Sakura's face softened.

'I see'

To be continued…

* * *

A/N – Sorry every one. It was a long and hard period for me so I didn't write at all. School was such a pain. I had to do sooo many crazy things and well…no time to spare.

I wrote this in a rush...so its not as good as how I was expecting it to come out. >  
During the time I was away I got addicted to bumming forums. It was sooo addictive. XD And well I lost my interest in Naruto and got into something else instead.  
Any one heard of **TVXQ/DBSK/DBSG/ToHoShinKi/Dong Bang Shin Ki**? Well…I'm addicted to them and I'm a big fan too. Ermm yeahz, and well I had a writer's block too. And my grammar errors. that kinda threw me off from writing.  
There are sooo many reasons and I cant think of them all right now. Oh yeahz, hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will be one of the main ones. Its near the end. I've decided NOT to make this fanfic too long. Probably five more chap, maybe a little more. Depends on how I timed things out.

As for the lemon/lime/none vote thing. Lime was the favourite last I checked it was. XD A friend conviced me that none would suit this fic. But I think that a little treat wouldn't hurt.

Oh I talk too much. See yahz


End file.
